Destiny’s Cannot be Changed
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: Yami and Yugi run away from their friends and family to Egypt. Five year's later, they meet up with their old friends. For Anzu, Joey, Honda, and the gang to find out that the people they thought they new inside and out have changed drastically. Yaoi Yami
1. Default Chapter

**DMYY**- Ok... I know that I said I would do a sequel to my other short story, but this was my best-done one on ...and I decided to re-post it here. And...of course is acting weird...oh well. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1- Running away**

Upon an American hillside in the rural parts of California, a young boy sat, starring up at a starry sky, lost in deep thought. His exotic tri colored hair blew swiftly in the summer breeze. His golden blond bangs brushing in his face every so often. Yugi, as he was called, sighed, leaning back on the soft grass. Those pure violet eyes wandered to the RV behind him in a valley. Listening slightly to the voices coming from the small camp. The young teen sighed again. Suddenly, his puzzle started to glow and a figure appeared next to him.

"Hi Yami," Yugi said to his almost solid friend. Yami looked almost exactly like Yugi, besides the part that he was slightly taller, had more blond bangs flying up against the jet black and crimson spikes of his hair. He also had glowing ruby colored eyes.

"Have you been ably to become fully solid yet?" Yugi asked his yami. Yami shook his head in answer.

"Nope, not yet hikari...almost though!" He smiled brightly. "Just some more practice is all." Yugi sat up off of the ground to be level with his dark. Yami starred at Yugi questionably.

"You are troubled hikari...?" Yami asked softly. Yugi glanced up and smiled lightly.

"Well...yeah...a little..." Yugi said in answer.

"Is it about what just happened...with Dartz and all?" Yami asked, putting a warm hand on his aibou's shoulders. Yugi shook his head slightly.

"Kinda...but not really...well...now it shows just how many people are out to take your power and kill us!" Yugi held up his fingers, counting off the people. "First Pegasus...then Bakura...then Malik...and now Dartz!! Who next Yami! I mean every time more people close to us they get severally hurt or scarred in some other way! It's just becoming to much to destroy our enemy and keep them safe at the same time!" Yugi bellowed. Yami backed away, surprised at his hikari's outburst, but then pulled him into a loving embrace. Yugi leaned up against his yami's chest, in-taking a long breath.

"I know this has been hard for you aibou...but we can't avoid all the people after us...I'm sorry..." Yami whispered, rubbing his aibou's back; smoothing the boy. Yugi relaxed slightly.

"It's not really that I mind...it's my destiny to be with you, and I have to, and always will be there, to help you defeat the evil. But it's our friends I am worried about. Because soon...were going to get into something that will be the end for us. I know this as a fact...I kinda saw a vision of it in the millennium necklace..." Yugi smiled sheepishly as Yami stared at him.

"All I know...is that we will face something powerful and we will not get second lives or chances this time. And if we stay with our friends any longer...soon we'll come upon this evil and they will die as well..." Yami stared at his hikari more, bewildered by all he was saying. Yugi sat up more to be eye level with his dark.

"Well then..." Yami started, stiiting up straighter. "We would have to tell Anzu, Joey, Honda, your grandpa, and Rebecca that we have to leave them and never see them ever again!?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded slowly. The former pharaoh sighed, rubbing his fingers on his temple.

"Aibou...how in the world are we going to do that! Considering Anzu loves me and Rebecca is obsessed with you!?" (A/N- There will not be major Anzu bashing in this... but a little bit . Rebecca bashing. Yami doesn't love Anzu back!!!) Yami bellowed. Yugi smiled slyly at this.

"Oh but Yami...don't you _adore_ Anzu...?" Yugi said, ginning devilishly at his yami. Yami stared at him like he was insane.

"NO! No aibou no! As a friend, yes. But not a girlfriend!" Yami hollered. Yugi stared to giggle and drew his arms around Yami's waist.

"Yes, because you're with me! Right?" Yugi spoke confidentially. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Right aibou! You're the only one in my love book!" Yugi glared at him.

"Who else would be in you love book?! You can't love two people?" Yugi questioned. Yami snickered.

"What about family?" Yami asked. "Huh huh!!" Yugi just sighed.

"We just got way off of subject there Yami. Now...how are we going to tell them...?" Yugi inquired the pharaoh. Yami suddenly got a stern look on his face, and then groaned.

"Oh gods aibou... I have no idea...Rebecca would handcuff you to herself and Anzu would rat on about friendship till we all die! Joey would grab you and never let you go. Your grandpa would handcuff you to himself too...Honda would do the same as Joey...Duke...no idea. And the rest just beg." Yugi leaned up against Yami again.

"Then..." He whispered, "Maybe we don't have to tell them..." Yami gazed wide eyes at his hikari.

"...Nani?" Yami questioned. Yugi glanced up at him.

"Well...yeah, if we tell them, then we will never be able to get away...but if we run away (A/N- hint hint title of chapter) then they will not be able to stop us." Yugi resolved. Yami nodded, but then turned to look up at the starry sky.

"Oh aibou...what would everyone think...you grandpa would be devastated and so would be everyone else." Yami said softly.

"I would rather have my family and friends be a little depressed for losing a friend and grandson then be dead!!" Yugi shouted flinging his arms in the air, almost on the edge of tears. Yami backed off from his hikari, moving away. Yugi took a deep breath and settled back onto the ground.

"Gomen..." He apologized. Yami just shook it away with his hand.

"Ah hikari, no big deal, no big deal. I know how close you are to you friends...It's just that...our...life, our destiny...if becoming more and more confusing with each passing enemy we fight... Getting closer and closer to fulfilling our destiny...but yet were so far away..." Yami laid onto the grass and furious look on his face. "I hate it!" He whispered harshly, and hard edge on his voice. Yugi placed a hand on his yami's head and stoked it. The ancient pharaoh just sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know you want you memories back..." Yugi softly said. "But it's going to take some time, patience, and also some sacrifices...sacrifices of friendship..." Yami slowly agreed.

"Hai...your right...I just feel that I've waited enough..." Yugi keep stroking his yami's head, know it helps him calm down.

"We have to get away...away from people...away form family...friends...everyone. We just have to get away. I feel as if were being held back because of others...don't you Yami?" Yami opened his eyes to gaze up at his hikari.

"Hai...I do." Yami said. Yugi nodded.

"See, that's why I think it'll be best if we leave everyone. Without good-byes too. Cuz that'll just make everything more complicated. You see where I am getting at don't you Yami?" The crimson-eyed pharaoh nodded in agreement.

"I agree aibou...when should we leave." Yugi quickly thought, staring up at the sky.

"In two days. Supposed to rain tomorrow. We pack when everyone else is asleep. You'll stay out in solid form for the night to you can get a sleeping bag. At midnight or around one o'clock we can leave." Yami nodded then thought.

"What horses are we taking...?" Yami asked. Yugi thought for a second.

"Let's go with Osiris and Isis. There the one's we are most close to anyway." Yami inclined his head once again. Yugi glanced over at him.

"Are we agreed on the plans?" Yami smiled and put a hand on his aibou's shoulder.

"Agreed! But get ready aibou, I'm used to rides without any sleep for about a week's time. Better not _wimp_ out on me," Yami cooed at his hikari. Yugi punched him lightly, earning a laugh out of his dark.

"I'm sure I can keep up...and if I don't then it's you punishment to decide." Yami grinned devilishly and scoped his lover into his arms.

"Fine with me, get ready for a night like you'll never forget" Yami said seductively. Yugi just giggled, elbowing Yami again, but mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

**DMYY**- Ok...they didn't exactly run away in this chapter...but that's ok... Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


	2. Running away again!

DMYY- ok...another chapter on the way . More will happen in this chapter, I promise!! On, and yes, I have posted this story on mediaminor. Just...I'm banned for no good reason... Anywho, enjoy this next chappie!

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

'_Own thoughts_'

****

**Chapter 2- Running away...they're actually going to this time!**

The two boys slowly ended their conversation on the hill and decided to walk back to camp. Yugi opened the door leading inside the RV. Everyone looked up.

"Hey Yug, took ya long enough to get some air! Come on, let's duel!" Joey said. Yugi giggled and smiled brightly.

"Ok! Let's duel!" Yugi ran over to his friend and sat in front of him. Yami followed, sitting behind his hikari. Joey glared at him.

"No helping!" He pouted sticking his tongue out at the spirit. Yami just sighed and watched their game. Rebecca was shouting over and over for Yugi to win. Anzu was neutral. Duke and Honda ignored the game all together and bitched over Serenity, (A/N- Ya know...argued...not anything perverted!) and Sugoroku and Arthur talked about some Egypt stuff. In about two minutes the duel was over and Yugi won. Joey was glaring daggers at Yami though.

"You helped him win didn't you!?" Joey yelled at Yami while Yugi hid behind him.

"Uh, did you hear me say anything!?" He said calmly back.

"Baka, you have a mind link! Don't think I don't know that!?" Joey shouted, while struggling in Hondas grasp.

"Baka Joey...don't...kill...your...friend!" Honda rasped out. Joey clamed down eventually. Anzu just sighed at her friend's attics. Yugi and Yami became silent, and a dazed look befell their faces.

Sighs well that was fun...and kinda boring...Yami said. Yugi mentally punched him.

/YAMI!! We have to make the last day with everyone really fun!! So just shut up!!/ Yugi yelled. Yami sighed again.

Ok hikari ok! Sighs We can't become to kind you know. Then they'll suspect something is up.Yugi nodded.

/I agree...well, let's just see if we can have a peaceful evening tonight.../ Suddenly they heard a crash and the both jumped. The tri colored haired boys quickly turned their head's to see Duke and Honda wrestling on the floor.

...So much for a peaceful evening...--Yami said groaning. Yugi just giggled, watching his friend almost rip Dukes head off.

The next night (A/N- Yes they are finally leaving )

Yugi woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder. The young teen looked up to see, sadly, Yami.

"Aibou...Aibou...it's time to get up...we have to go..." He whispered. Yugi slowly got up and looked around. Yami already had packed everything for himself and as much as he could for Yugi in two separate backpacks. Yugi sat up, not changing because he already did that last night so it would be easier. The hikari looked around to make sure no one else was up too.

"Is it all clear" He whispered back to his yami. His dark nodded.

Yes, but lets us mind link, for just in case reasons.Yami said while walking over to grab themselves some food. He pulled out four sandwiches for them. Two for him, two for Yugi.

/When did you make those?/ Yugi asked, while rolling up his sleeping bag. Yami placed them in his backpack.

Couple days ago, for us to go on a picnic, then this turned up so I decided to save themYami answered, walking over to help his aibou tie a knot on his sleeping bag.

/Thanks/ Yugi said, tying it all the way. Yami then took it and brought it outside. Yugi grabbed his stuff and brought it out as silently as he could. Then as he was almost to the door...

"Hey, where ya going..." the boy stiffened. He slowly turned to where the voice came from. Joey was snoozing, but talking

"You give that back...itz mine...hum...my toy...all mine..." Yugi sighed.

/Oh _Ra_ that was close!/ Yugi said slipping outside. His other looked over at him.

Hn...what happened?Yugi just shook his head.

/Just Joey sleep talkinYugi explained and he placed all of his stuff in the saddlebag. Yami helped him tie it shut and the both turned toward the RV.

How about we give them a silent good bye...Yami said quietly. His other nodded in agreement as the both walked back inside the RV. They both looked around at all of thir friends and one family

/I hope they don't try to dedicate their lives to finding us.../ Yugi whispered quietly, looking sadly at his grandfather. Yami gently kissed his hikari's cheek.

Let's hope...He said, tear's welling up in his eyes. Yugi felt tear's coming to his eyes as well. Yami gently rubbed his aibou's away as well as his own.

We better go now on...Yami whispered through their mind link. Yugi nodded, turning away and walking out of the RV, softly closing the door behind him. He followed Yami over to Osiris and Isis. Yami gave his a leg up as Yugi got on and hoped onto his own horse. Isis was as white as the clouds, her eyes a deep gold with violet mixed into them. Osiris had a deep coal black coat, with glowing red golden eyes. His black mane flaying in Yami's face as the dark mounted him. Yugi felt tear's sliding down his face, along his face. He looked up at Yami and smiled.

/Let's go Yami/ Yugi said as he kicked his horse forward. Yami followed suite and they road up the hill. Both dark and light slowly stopped though to look back one last time. Yugi's violet eyes saddened again and turned away. Yami, though, turned his horse so that he was facing the RV sideways. Osiris got whet his master wanted and reared up, a high pitched whinnying escaped the black horse's mouth, echoing off around the valley. Yami quickly turned his horse and bolted off, his light tailing right behind him.

Back in the RV. Right after Yugi and Yami mount their horses

Anzu awoke slowly rubbing her eyes tiredly.

'_Hmm...something doesn't seem right_' she thought as she sat up. She looked around to see to empty spots.

_'Huh...isn't that where Yugi slept and Yami over there...wait, their sleeping bags are gone!' _Her fogged brain immediately clicked. She then noticed all of their stuff gone as well. She quickly stood up, running to the door of the RV. The she heard the shrill whine of a horse come from the top of the valley. She opened the door to see a jet black rearing horse one the edge of the slope. Her gaze also fell upon the sheer white horse next to the rearing next one. Both riders had tri colored hair, each shorter for their age too. Anzu inwardly gasped.

_'That's...Yami...and Yugi!?' _Anzu thought. Then as the horse settled all of it's four legs back onto the ground, Yami kicked it and it bolted off across and down the other side of the hill. Anzu's eyes widened and she ran fully out of the RV.

"YAMI!! YUGI!! Come back!!" She screamed as she ran up the hill, hoping to see her dear friends on the other side, but turned out she saw nothing.

"Yugi...Yami...w-what happened...there...gone..." Anzu whispered. She felt tear's welling up in her eyes.

"I-I thought we were going to be friends forever...that none of us would leave each other..." she said quietly.

(A/N- Blah blah blah blah blaaaaaah -.-! Oh just shut up you cry baby! . I hate having to write this!!) Anzu slowly walked back to the camp and went inside. She saw everyone else up. Anzu blinked in surprise.

"Anzu...what were you yelling about?" Rebecca asked. "And why did it sound like there was a horse neighing outside?" Anzu just sat down onto the counter and sighed.

"Notice anyone missing?" She asked everyone. They all turned to look around. Sugoroku said something first.

"Anzu...where is Yugi and Yami...?" He asked. Anzu sighed again the Joey let out a gasp. Everyone turned toward him.

"What is it?" They all asked. Joey had a piece of paper in his hand.

"I-it's a letter... here." He put it down onto the table. Everyone leaned over it.

"It's from Yami and Yugi" Arthur exclaimed.

* * *

_Dear friend and family,_

_Yugi: Were really sorry we had to leave on such short notice..._

_Yami: But we thought it was for the best if we left._

_Yugi: For you to know why...just please we are not going to explain. All we ask from everyone is that you guy's **do not come looking for us!**_

_Yami: We repeat,_

_Yami and Yugi: **Do not follow or come looking for us!!**_

_Yugi: We left for a reason...to keep all of you safe._

_Yami: Our life is just getting to dangerous for other people to be involved in it._

_Yugi: That is the reason why we lef...it is too hard for Yami and me to fight an enemy and protect our friends and family...you guys_

_Yami: I hope you guy's can understand what were saying...we will think of each and every one of you every day,_

_Yugi: And we will never forget you guys. _

_Yami and Yugi: We bid you all a dear farewell_

_Yugi: And hope _

_Yami: That you have great lives,_

_Yugi: Even if we are not in it. _

_Yami: Farewell my friends._

_Yugi: Good bye everyone..._

_**Atemu Pansuru **__ **&** Yugi Motou _

* * *

Each person stared, dumbstruck.

"......" Everyone in the group were silent. Anzu spoke first out of the group.

"I saw them leave...but couldn't catch them...that's why I was yelling" She said sadly.

(A/N- OH WOULD YOU JUST **SHUT UP!! **God I hate Anzu. Such a damn crybaby...oh...hi . Sorry...I just _really_ get annoyed by her. Continue reading, please )

The group starred at Anzu with disbelief.

"You saw them leave...?" Rebecca said, as tear's appeared in her green turquoise eyes.

"Y-Yugi's...gone...forever!?" She screamed. No one answered. Each had their eyes shadowed or tear's streaming down their faces. Sugoroku had his head turned away from the group, barley being able to control his emotions. Sadness, despair, loss...anger? Flying though each and every person in the group like a vulture. Flying in circles again and again, making the entire group feel mixed. Suddenly Joey slammed his fist against the table, shaking slightly on the impact.

"Yug...Yami...you two damn idiots!!!!" He screamed. Serenity put a warm hand onto her brother's shoulder

"We have ta go 'find them!!" Joey said. Aznu's head snapped up.

"B-but Joey..." She shakily said. She bowed her head, "They told us to not to try and find them..." Joey cut her off.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!!" He yelled at the brunette. Everyone stared at him and Serenity quickly pulled her hand off of her brother

"He said they left because of the danger in their lives! Were friends and I will not stand around at home while my best and dearest friend might be on the brink of death!" He yelled, almost going horse. They at just stared at the blond with disbelief in their eyes. Then Anzu nodded.

(A/N- Ah...the drama, the excitement...the gagging to nearest bathroom)

"Y-yes. We have to find them again. But if we do find them...we can't say it was because of us purposely looking for them...agree?" She explained to the group.

"Yes," answered Rebecca. "I'll come back with you guys to Japan too!" Anzu nodded, she turned to see Joey, Honda and Duke all nodding at his decision. Sugogoku just sighed.

"I don't know...no matter how much I want to see my grandson again... I want to respect his decision...because he must have more to his reason then he told us. I won't go searching like you, but if I see something of him, I will tell you."

"Arigeto Motou-san" Anzu thanked. Sugogoku smiled lightly and nodded. Anzu sighed, looking out the widow, wondering when she would ever see her young child hood friend and his striking Yami again.

**DMYY**- ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! gets knife, stabbing Anzu voodoo doll with it DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIIIE!! breaths OO ok...sorry bout that . Just hyperventilating about Anzu and me having to type her thoughts. Twitches Yeah...so, it's only there cuz it makes the story line go a bit better...even though she's being like that...just review k'


	3. Prologue

**DMYY**- Wow, on to the next chapter already That's a record for me. Sorry about all the little notes in the last chapter...I just really can't stand Anzu and all of her little _friendship_ shit . I apologize to Anzu fans if you are reading this...but why would you...? I mean...Yami and Yugi are together... Anywho, yes, it DOES suck that the "other" fanfic site banned me ;-; Well, hope you like this chappie!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

'_Thoughts'_

(Journal entry from Yami and Yugi at the beginning of most chapters.)

**Chapter 3- Prologue**

(August 21- Dear journal,

Yugi: We have finally run away from everyone...we don't know where we are heading...

Yami: We hope that, for now, we can travel without interruptions and nothing bad happening.

Yugi: I'm scared though...I feel as if...we are riding to our deaths...

Yami: that were never going to live happy again...

Yugi: that our lives might never be the same again...

Yami: I hope that we stay together...

Yugi: otherwise we wouldn't be able to press on...we are terribly afraid...

Yami: of what we might have gotten ourselves into...)

Yugi and Yami rode on for many days, tiring more and more. For the past week they've been riding intensely. The food was starting to become short. They wondered everyday...

_'How are we to get to Egypt...?'_

(Back with the gang)

Week gone by...tear's shed much...everyone was in denial. Most thought the letter was true to its words...but discouraging thoughts kept filtering though their minds. Like, what if they left because they didn't like us, or many other obstruct reasons. Today Surgoroku, Joey, Serenity, Honda, Anzu and Rebecca were heading back to Japan. Duke decided it was best if he stayed in America and Arthur had his studies. They all sat, silent on the plane ride back home, heavyhearted and unhopeful thinking that is they would ever be seeing their two friends again.

(Time lapse)

Anzu got off of the plane first, wanting to get back to her home and rest. The jet lag was getting to Joey the most out of everyone. He kept snapping at all his friends when they talked to him and swore under his breath a lot. Surgoroku kept silent, as did Rebecca. Honda looked like he was dead and Serenity was normal. They gathered into the older man's car and he started the drive to take them all home. The drive was the same as on the plane. No one wanted to think that their two dear best friends are out of their lives forever...but what they didn't know, was that they would soon see those two tri colored haired boy's again...to be in for a big surprise...

**DMYY**- Yeah I know, short chapie...but these first three chapters were the prologue . Oh doesn't it seem so funny...and I never mentioned it before because I never really thought of it till now It's a two chappie update though! review on the next chappie.


	4. Year's pass too anew

**DMYY**- Ok, the 2nd part in the two chapter update! Enjoy!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

'_Own thoughts' _

(Journal entry)

**Chapter 4-Year's pass too anew.**

(Dear Journal,

Yugi: We have found a new life, very unlike our old one.

Yami: It's different, but it suites us.

Yugi: I just hope that our friends don't find us...

Yami: or it could lead to sheer catastrophe...)

**Five year's later**

A young brunette sat on the hillside of a nearby park, sipping a soda. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.

"Anzu!! Hey Anzu, great news!" A tall blonde was yelling. Anzu stood up to face her friend.

"Hey Joey, what's up?" She asked, perplexed by her friend's behavior. The teenager slowly clamed down, but the joyful look on his face never faltered.

"I-it's that I just found out where our senior class is going this year!" He blurted out.

(A/N- How old would they be after 5 year's...wait...their 14...or are they 15...um...just go with they are seniors graduating and...yeah, if it's off then oh well UU)

Anzu nodded for him to continue. Joey's eyes enlightened then burst it out.

"Were going to Egypt!!!" He bellowed joyfully. It took a seconded for Anzu's sleepy brain to figure it out, but when she did, an immense smile spread across her face.

"What!! Really! Your not just pulling my leg here are you Joey!" She exclaimed. The other teen shook his head.

"Hell no! It's the truth, I swear!" Joey yelled again.

"Were also allowed ta bring one younger classmate with us, and since Rebecca's so smart and she's in our grade so I'm bringing Serenity!" He said excitedly. Anzu's smile newer faltered too.

"Have you told everyone else yet?!" She asked, and Joey shook his head again.

"They're announcin' it over the intercom tomorrow. I'll let dem be surprised then." Joey said again. Then he turned to head off home.

"Don't you dare tell anyone 'k" He bellowed. Anzu shook her head and waver him off. She turned and headed on her way home as well.

'_I can't believe were actually going to Egypt!' _Anzu squealed. _'This might be the time were finally going to find Yugi and Yami...oh god I can't wait.' _And on that thought, she sprinted the rest of the way home, hopeful and breathtaking thought's streaming though her head.

The next day when the trip was announced, Honda and Serenity jumped for joy as did Ryou and Bakura's eyes lit up...(A/N- well more Ryou's then Bakura. Bakura just wants the gold bwuhahahah!!) Rebecca was screaming her head off and bouncing around the room. This trip was going to be the best one ever for all of them.

(The next week, on the plane to Egypt)

All of the teens filed onto the plane and sat down in their assigned sets. Joey sat with Serenity and Honda. And then Anzu, Ryou and Rebecca sat together. They were all hyped up for the trip, and once they took off, none of them could sit still. They all knew that Yami and Yugi were in Egypt, where else would they go. They specialized in reading Egyptian hieroglyphics and knowing much bout the history, why not go to Egypt to work there? Anzu and Rebecca were talked a lot on the way over too.

"Do you think that they have changed that much?" Rebecca asked Anzu, as she took a sip from her soda. The brunette nodded slightly.

"They'll be older, and maybe a bit taller too. But to tell ya the truth, I think they'll be pretty much will be the same." Anzu replied. Joey the decided to stick his head in on the conversation.

"Da'll look da dame 'Becca." Joey said, mouth full of food. Anzu's eyes narrowed as she pushed they blonde's head away from her lap.

"Joey, chew before you speak and get you damn head away from my skirt!" Anzu exclaimed, getting annoyed by her friend's attics. Suddenly they heard a gasp from Ryou, who had the only window seat. Rebecca looked over at their white haired friend.

"What is it Ryou?" She asked. Ryou pulled back and pointed out the window. Everyone crowded around to try and see outside. Rolling gleaming sand could be seen from the plane. Many triangular shaped loomed in the distance. Everyone starred at them in amazement.

"The Great Pyramids of Giza..." Ryou whispered. They were wide eyed as they stared out the window. Suddenly the seat belt sign dinged on. Everyone crowded back to their said seats and buckled their seat belts. Ryou took out some gum and offered it to everyone, and they all took it. As the plane started to descend, Rebecca griped the armrests and breathed in and out in a slow even rhythm. Aznu had her hands full with popping ears and everyone else sat still or stiffened up like Rebecca. The plane loomed closer and closer to the sand's of Egypt and slowly hit the ground. Everyone's seat's jumped slightly on the impact and belonging's slide across the floor. Soon, the plane began to slow, bringing them to an area of the highway to wait.

(A/N- Believe me, I know what it's like to wait on a plane before you lake off and end. God, you just sit and sit...and I was not even by the window!!! I went over sea's to England...dear _RA_ that was annoying...)

Soon though, the plane turned toward the docking bay and shifted into the gate. Then the famine smooth voice of the pilot came on.

_"Please note that some of you belongings might have been shifted during the landing, please take them out carefully. Please enjoy you time in the colossal Ancient Egypt! Have a nice day."_

Anzu reached above their seat's to get their bags and other belonging's, handing each down Rebecca, Honda, Ryou, Joey and Serenity. They all departed off of the plane to be officially in Egypt. Everyone walked over to the rest of their school to go to the check out area and get their bags.

"Yo guys, our bag's are over there!" Joey called out to the rest of his group. They all ran over to where he was and grabbed their bags quickly before catching up with the rest of the class to the busses that would take them to their hotels. As they walked out, they were hit by a wave of blazing heat. Serenity held a held a hand up to her eyes to shield the sun. All of the squinted or raised their hands as well. Joey gasped.

"Guys, look how far away you can see the pyramids from!" They all looked to where he was pointing and saw the tips of them. Suddenly Bakura appeared, gazing around.

"Ah, it's great to be home! I can understand why the pharaoh and his hikari would come here..." Bakura said; emotion painted slightly in his voice. Everyone gapped at the tomb robber. He glanced over at them

"WHAT! I have feelings for my homeland...my gods ..." He disappeared after that. Joey sighed.

"Ryou, please don't let your yami drag all of us into a tomb that we could die in ok?" Ryou stared at him, then nodded; a sweat drop forming on the side of his brow. They all then hopped onto the bus that would take them to their hotel where they would be spending their 3 weeks. All of them had the same, joyful thought in their head.

'_Are we finally going to see Yugi and Yami again...?' _

**DMYY-** Gota find a new way to end chapters. Anywho, sorry for the shortness of these chapters! ;; Will be updating again soon! JA NE!! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A glimpse of past friends

DMYY- Wow, this story is going pretty fast...well for me typing it. Well, anywho, thank you ALLL for reviewing! Oh, and to answer you question on why they didn't leave earliar, it was because of money k' Right...please review!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

'_Own thoughts'_

**Chapter 5 A glimpse of past friends **

A large group of seniors walked through the busy street's of Cairo, everyone looking from side to side at all of the Egyptian artifact's laid out at all of the stands. The leader of the group was Mr. Okagumi. The senior's head teacher and instructor of the class. Anzu, Joey, Serenity, Honda, Ryou, and Rebecca were barley being able to hold themselves down from bouncing off the wall. Soon, the group came to the edge of the city, to look upon hills of glimmering sand. The sun was out, brighter then ever on this day, creating a light haze over the horizon. Ryou's eyes narrowed, but his face brightened.

"Ahh...welcome my friend's to Great Egypt!" Bakura exclaimed, taking over Ryou's body. Joey glared at him.

"Why are you back..." He grumbled. Bakura laughed his insane laugh, then switched with Ryou. Ryou stood there, confused and annoyed.

"Damn Bakura..." he said under his breath. "Stop doing that..." The other's just laughed. Anzu looked over the great hillsides of the sand. She saw many natives of Egypt, ridding over the sand on horseback. An idea popped into her head. She turned toward the teacher.

"Okagumi sensai, are we going to be able to ride horses out on the desert?" She asked. Mr. Okagumi smiled at the brunette.

"Ahh, hai, of course we are. But not today. Were taking a bus to our hotel right now, so all aboard!" He bellowed. The student's hurried to get onto the buss as quickly as possible. The group of six, went and sat in the back. But soon became seven as Bakura appeared.

"So...what are you guy's going to do in Egypt eh? What me to show you some of my favorite tombs?" The group quickly shook their heads. Ryou scoffed and turned to look out the window. Anzu followed in suite, as the rest played cards. Bakura, of course, joined in as well in the card playing. Anzu sighed, starring out at the Sahara desert. Her eye caught two rider's, flying over the hilltop of a sand dune. They looked to be yin and yang, because one had a white horse and the other one a black one. Anzu's head lifted up as she looked at the rider's. They both wore hats, their hair sticking from under it. The hair color was...three different colors?! Anzu gasped loudly, and pulled down the bus window to get a better look at the riders.

_'T-they...they look...like...Yami...and Yugi!!??'_ Anzu thought in disbelief.

"Guys?! Guys!! Look! Out the window...look at the riders of the white and black horses!!!" Anzu yelled at everyone else. They all immediately stopped their game at Anzu's voice and looked out the window. Lucky for them, the bus had stopped and the rider's were riding at an angle toward them.

"They both have red...black...and gold hair!!" Rebecca yelled at the other's. They all were wide eyed and in disbelief of what they were seeing. Then Honda spoke up as well.

"Look at their eyes...the one on the black horse...his eyes are red!"

"And the other guy's eyes are purple!" The blonde said loudly. Anzu turned to Joey.

"Are we seeing things...?" She wondered out loud. Suddenly the bus lurched forward, bringing them in the opposite direction of where the two riders' were heading. Everyone sat back down in his or her seats. Rebecca sighed.

"Do you guy's think it was...Yugi and Yami...?" Anzu nodded.

"Yes...they are the only ones who have that kinda hair." The brunette girl said. Joey shook his head.

"But...their clothing...it didn't look like something either of them would wear. They were like leather vests and they had pocketed knives too." Joey explained. Ryou starred at him, as did everyone else.

"How could you tell they had knives...never would either of them carry _knives_!" Ryou loudly said. Bakura looked at all of them.

"Well...maybe they've finally gotten some sense into their little head's." He said, laughing. Anzu glared at him.

"NO! Maybe they had them for...like to give them to someone...or..." Bakura cut her off.

"Or they're going to us them themselves...ever thought of that woman!" He sneered. Anzu looked at the floor.

"It was them...we all agree on that right?" Anzu asked the group. Everyone nodded slowly.

"It's a positive that it was them," Honda answered. "But...I don't know...like they are our old friends...but not..." They all nodded.

"In looks, they were Yami and Yugi...but just not the way they seemed...even if we looked at them for just a couple seconds...I could still see the difference." Joey mentioned. Everyone agreed with him.

"Yeah...we'll just have too look for them, while were here right?" Anzu asked the group. Everyone nodded. Suddenly the bus stopped suddenly. Everyone looked up at the teacher. Mr. Okagumi was smiling brightly to all of the students.

"Were here everyone!" He announced. All students' immediately looked out the window at an enormous white marble hotel.

DMYY- Another one done! Man I hate these fill in chapters, they're so annoying to write --. Well, please review! Ja ne to you all!


	6. Hotel time!

**DMYY**- Wow...I'm just a typen and a typen this story...ok Let the story continue! Wheeee...umm...ahem anyway, read and enjoy...and review too please

'_Own thoughts'_

**Chapter 6 Hotel time **

The gang slowly entered the massive building of their home for the next three weeks. Rebecca gazed at it admirably, as did almost everyone else.

"Come on everyone, stop gabbing and come on up to your rooms!" Mr. Okagumi yelled at the student's heading inside the hotel. Everyone jumped and grabbed their stuff quickly and followed him in. The teacher walked to the elevator. It one the kind that you can look out off, except this one was looking outside, so you could see the desert. The senior group gathered into three different elevators. Lucky for them, Joey, Ryou, Honda, Serenity, Anzu and Rebecca all got into one all together.

"We are on floor 10! I repeat: floor 10!" Mr. Okagumi bellowed at the students as the door's slowly closed. Rebecca turned around to gaze out the elevator window. Everyone else soon followed suite.

"I hope we can see Yugi and Yami again..." Rebecca whispered to mainly herself. The other's nodded in agreement though.

"Yeah...'dat'll be awesome if we can talk to 'dem too." Joey said slowly. Nods from around the group came again. Then they all sighed in unison.

"But...damn what if they run away again!?" The blonde turned, saying this loudly and with aggression edged into it. Sighs again were heard.

"Well...they live here now...wouldn't they?" Anzu asked no one in particular. Rebecca nodded

"Hai...but...what's your point...?" She scratched her head. "They had a home before and ran away then too..." Anzu turned to face all of them.

"Yeah, but now...they must have a job..." She got perplexed looked from everyone.

"Well...duh! How would they get off with a place to live...they need money ya know!" Honda shook his head.

"Guy's...just think of how much they would have changed...I mean, we haven't seen or heard from them for five years!" He exclaimed. Everyone went silent. Suddenly the bell of them hitting the top floor dinged. The entire group filed out of the elevator and down the lightly lit hall. Serenity took out the number that Mr. Okagumi gave them.

"It's number 564 on the right handed side everyone." She read off of the tab. Then she took out the key and went in front of the group to open their door. The young nut brown-haired girl opened the door too reveal a ethereal magnificent room. It was white, shining from the sun that was filtering through the curtains of the window. Through a small doorway was a extraordinary bedroom. It had three queen sized bed, able to fit two on each. Into another doorway was the bathroom. The six youth's walked into the "living room", each one person studying the chamber. Then Ryou wandered over to the curtains and pulled them back. He gasped as they opened to a small balcony, a small table with six chairs for sitting at. Bakura appeared next to him.

"Hikari, why don't you look at the view you and your friends get hmmm...?" Bakura asked the young white haired teen. Ryou looked up and gasped again.

"Oh my god...awesome!" He yelled walking out to see better. Bakura followed gazing out at the Nile River, the pyramids settled behind it. It looked like a painting, so beautiful and the sun behind the pyramids tipped the image like icing on a cake. The others heard their friends yell and ran over to where he was standing. Joey and Honda gasped at the same time as Anzu and Serenity put their hands over their mouths in shook.

"Oh...it's so...beautiful," Serenity muttered quietly. The others were in shock as well, they Ryou spook.

"And look around us, everyone else have trees in the way, ours is the only clear view of it." He pointed out. Joey then knocked himself out of his trance and whooped for joy.

"Yeah, we got da best view in da house!" The blonde exclaimed. Honda shouted as well.

"Oh yeah, awesome!" Anzu looked at her friends with a delicate smile on her lips, thinking about how lucky she was to have friends as great and wonderful as this. That would go anywhere and do anything to help each other.

(A/N- 0.0 ARGGG! Man I am paying WAY to much attention to _Anzu!!_ Gag!! All of this!!! GAG!!!! Damn...I am writing shit...to-much-shitey-writing! Um...heh, sorry for another one of ;) Soon, the sun set and the six friends trooped back inside, Ryou closed the door softly, keeping the curtain open so they could admire the night time light show they put up around the pyramids. He sat down on the bed, Bakura following and going next to him. Joey stood up in from of everyone.

"Ok...this might sound a little wrong, bit who's sleeping with who!?" He asked the group. Everyone paled at this. They forgot, there's only three beds and six of them.

"Um..." Rebecca said. "How about...me and Anzu in one bed...no...wait that means one boy gets to sleep with one of us!" She shrieked. Joey grinned.

"Well...I get to sleep with Serenity, ya know because were already family an all." Serenity agreed and the plopped down on one bed. Anzu sighed.

"How about we just do boy girl for all of us." Anzu said. Bakura growled.

"Can't I be with my hikari!" He wailed childishly, wrapping an arm around Ryou. Ryou blushed slightly. Everyone already knew about their relationship, but Joey sighed.

"Bakura, you get the ring to sleep in, anyway there's not enough room for all seven of us." He said. Bakura glared at him, then pouted.

"Fine...kick me out. I won't care. Leave the poor tomb robber out in the cold...even though were in Egypt and it's never cold...but let me be with my little love..." He said, whimpering slightly after it. As everyone knew, it was just an act.

"No!" Anzu said sternly, she did not want to wake up to gay men making out near her, yuck!

(A/N- YOU BE QUIET YOU and #$#!! Grr...evil girl... I am not against gay people...hello, I have pairings in here! I love yaoi!! Just hate Anzu )

Bakura stopped his kid act and smiled.

"Fine...just don't blame me if-" Ryou cut him by placing a hand over his yami's mouth.

"Go back into the ring mou hitori no boku," Ryou pleaded. Bakura sighed and disappeared. He looked back to everyone else.

"So, who's with me?" He asked.

'_Wow...never thought I would say those four words in one sentence...' _He thought.

"I will," said Rebecca walking over to him and siting down on the bed. Aznu sat down on the other one with Honda.

"Then were together" She said, not really caring where she went anyway. Soon everyone was in their pajamas, in their beds and going to sleep, or at least trying to. Most stayed wide awake, to excited to sleep, not being able to wait until the next day, when they go to see Egypt. Not soon before they all fell asleep though, they heard a familiar wining of a horse was heard from outside, a wine the they were soon to hear again.

**DMYY-** Ok...not much in this chapter either...next one, more is happening... ok. Yeah...another double chappie cuz I really like you all hope you like!


	7. Friends of old found

**DMYY**- Ok, I am now writing the next chapter already. Wow, this isn't even my best fic and I like it more then the one that most people have come by. Anyway, some very important things happen in this chapter. Heheh...

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

'_Own thoughts'_

(Yugi and Yami journal entry)

**Chapter 7 Friends of old found**

(Dear Journal,

Yugi: We have been living greatly over these past few years.

Yami: We think that we'll finally be able to get some good money this year from our job.

Yugi: But something's are still uncertain...I have a feeling that we are going to have a problem soon.

Yami: We just hope it doesn't interfere with our new life...)

Rebecca slowly awoke. Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked over next to her to see the spot was empty.

_'Hmmm...wonder where Ryou is...'_ She wondered, hopping out of bed. She turned to set it, then saw him outside with Bakura sitting right next to him.

(A/N- Ok, I wanted to say this now, there are no major boy/girl pairings in this story. Sorry, it's just boy/girl for the bed this because it's just easier on my part. Ok )

Ryou sighed, leaning back in his chair, gazing out at the rolling sand.

"Bakura...what happens if we do find Yami and Yugi...?" He asked his yami while taking a sip of his tea. Bakura shrugged, swirling a spoon in the coffee he held.

"I have no idea...we can't let your friends find them, and we can't tell them that we have been in contact with them throughout these five years..." Bakura answered, lost in thought.

"They trusted us hikari...we can't double cross them. We work with them now." Ryou snorted.

"Why are you telling _me_ not to double cross them, you'll be the one doing it not me!" Bakura sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"But those fools are bound to see them in the streets...and follow them to where they live..." Bakura groaned, taking a large gulp from his coffee. Ryou sipped his tea diligently and slowly like any British folk. Funny how he would always live in a place when they love to have tea all the time.

"We can warn them...can't we?" He asked Bakura. Bakura shrugged.

"Maybe...I would have to call them..." He took out the cell phone that both he and his hikari had and started dialing a number. He placed in on his ear, listing. Finally the other line clicked, showing someone picked it up.

_"Mochi Mochi..."_ Answered a tiered voice on the other line.

"Hey Yugi, it's Bakura..." The white haired tomb robber whispered. He heard a yawn come from Yugi.

_"What time is it where you are...it's only 6:00 am here..."_ He said, still thinking they were in Japan.

"It's the same here...Yugi were in Egypt at the moment siting on a nice suite balcony looking out at Nile and pyramids!" He said teasingly. Another yawn.

_"What are you here for...business...?"_ The crackle of Yugi's voice said over the phone.

"Well...for the senior trip...Yugi...Anzu, Rebecca, Honda, Serenity, and Joey are all here!" He whispered loudly over the phone.

_"Hmm...ok...yeah... Wait...the gang is here!!!????"_ He yelled. Bakura winced at Yugi's loud tone.

"Yes they are, took you awhile...where's the pharaoh!?" He asked quickly. A sigh was heard.

_"Well...we kida...had a bit to much to drink last night...and...well yeah." _Bakura could imagine the boy grinning brightly right there. "_Yami had a horrible hangover and is sleeping and I'm not getting him up cuz he'll yell at me. But...god fucken DAMN! Why are they here!? Bakura!!!!!"_ Yelled Yugi. Bakura growled.

"The trip, senior trip! God you are such a dumb ass. And why were you two drinking!? Didn't Ryou tell you last time to lay off of the liquor and wine and other stuff!?" He almost yelled over his cell.

_"Sorry sorry, we just had a hard day...we also kida had some fun last night...and yeah, Yami's a wreck and I feel like shit. Now you tell me my old friends are here!? Do you know the consequences of them finding us!?"_ The teen said loudly. Bakura nodded, even though he new Yugi couldn't see him.

"I know Yugi, I know! Just, if you do see them, go home, but take different alleyway's and round-abouts ok." He said to Yugi.

_"Hai, ok. I'll tell...oh look Yami's up...ok sec. Let me tell him."_ Bakura waited as he heard muffled voices over the phone, too far away to hear, then he heard a yell and the phone being roughly grabbed by someone.

_"Tell me this is not true tomb robber!!!??"_ Said a voice that was lower then Yugi's and had a godlike power in it.

"Finally woken up huh pharaoh, ok Yugi knows what to do and he'll tell you unless he already did." Said the tomb robber, swirling his coffee with the spoon again.

_"Ok tomb robber...thanks for warning us though...guess we'll talk to you later."_ Then a less deep voice came on.

_"Tell Ryou we wish him well and hope to see you guy's here soon. If you can, will you and Ryou be able to come to our apartment?"_ Yugi asked. Bakura smiled.

"Sure...we'll just have to get out of here without the gang finding out about where we're going. We'll see ok." Bakura answered. He heard some whispering of Yugi talking to Yami, then Yugi's voice again.

_"Ok Bakura, talk to ya soon. Senebti."_ 1

Senebti!" Answered Bakura. Soon he heard the click of Yugi hanging up. He turned to Ryou. Ryou was sipping his tea patiently watching his white haired lover.

(A/N- 1 Senebti mean's goodbye in Egyptian)

"I told them and they are going to watch out. They asked if we wanted to come over though some time while we are here. What to ya think?" Bakura asked. Ryou shrugged.

"If we can get there without anyone following us...then sure." He answered. Bakura kissed his hikari on the cheek.

"I'll call them later. Come on, let's get back inside to see of anyone else is up." Bakura said, picking Ryou up. Ryou squeaked and a deep blush formed on his cheeks. They walked back inside. As Bakura set Ryou down, they say the bathroom door open and Rebecca walk out. She had a white towel in her hair and a white robe to match.

"Morning guys. Say you outside and decided to take a shower. Are you done talked or doing that call of yours?" Bakura froze at the word "call".

"Um...yeah...how did you know I was calling someone...?" He said slightly uneasy. Rebecca walked over to her trunk and took out her clothes.

"Saw you take out you cell and dial a number. Saw you talking and decided that you were talking to someone. Then I went and took a shower." She answered, going back to the bathroom to change.

/Damn that was close Bakura/ Ryou told his yami though their mind link.

/Your telling me!/ He yelled back. They looked over to se everyone else getting or already up.

Anzu was grabbing her clothes from her bag, Honda was going to brush his teeth, Serenity was already in the bathroom and Joey was still snoring, most likely not to wake till five minutes before they had to leave. Ryou and Bakura put their drinks away and sat down at Ryou's bed. Rebecca sat next to him and all three of them talked shortly while everyone else got ready to go. Serenity walked out of the bathroom first.

"Hi everyone. How long have you three been up?" She asked softly, while putting her clothes away. Ryou yawned.

"'Bout 5:30 or so for me and Bakura." Ryou said.

"Since 6:00," answered Rebecca. Serenity laughed slightly.

"You guy's are early birds aren't you." She giggled as she walked to set her bed and Joey's as well to kick her brother out of bed. Anzu and Honda came out of the bathroom soon after Serenity. Then they all saw Joey streak in. They saw Serenity laughing. Then Joey came running out of the bathroom to get his clothes...but forgot a towel. Anzu squeaked and covered her eyes. Serenity looked away as well and Rebecca turned all the way around so her back was facing the bare blonde. Ryou and Bakura were unfazed, considering they say those parts of each other very much.

(A/N- shaking finger at Bakura and Ryou Naughty naughty you two )

Joey looked down and let out a girlish scream, grabbing random clothes, he flew back into the bathroom. Everyone else started to laugh too. Ryou stood up and stretched.

"Do we need to bring anything?" He asked the group. Anzu shook her head.

"No, just water I think. Yeah, Mr. Okagumi said to bring water cuz we might be going riding out on the desert." She answered. Serenity walked over to the sink to fill up some water bottles. She soon finished and handed two to everyone. Ryou opened the hotel door.

"Let's go everyone!" He said loudly. The others grinned as they filed out the door and to the stairs. Bakura want over and put a hand on Ryou's shoulders.

/If you are to come across them, you and the gang, while they look to be on business you must not anyone follow them.Bakura said sternly/ Ryou nodded.

/I'll try koi, I'll try./ Ryou answered. Bakura soon disappeared. Ryou closed and locked the door, following his friends out to the stairs. The gang all got to the bottom to see Mr. Okagumi with everyone around him, specking.

"You are allowed for today to go any where you want. Horseback, car, walking, any transportation you like is allowed. Just no stealing other people's stuff. Ok then, let's go!" He bellowed. Everyone ran out the door to the bus that is going to take them to the town. Ryou sat down slowly, looking out at the desert sand.

/Mou hitori no boku...what if we do find them...what are the consequences...?/ He asked. Bakura shook his head to him.

/Oh hikari...I really don't know...most likely...death.../ Ryou's eyes widened.

/D-d-death!?/

/Yes...they are the most skilled then any other person in this job. You know that/ Bakura answered.

/Ok...I guess.../ Ryou said shakily.

(Time lapse to later in the day)

The group was on horseback, riding over the Saharan desert. They had decided to try ridding horses then walk or get a car of some kind because it was easier. They soon rode to the edge of a small bazaar on the edge of the desert. Serenity wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing.

"Can we get something to drink and eat now?" She asked the group. Joey nodded.

"Sure sis, I'm hungry too." Ryou gave him a drop-dead look (A/N- It's something my mom always says. I do it It's like a death glare...no emotion in it. That's me )

"You're always hungry..." Joey blushed slightly. Honda spoke up.

"What I don't get, is how he can eat so much, and not be over weight yet." Honda sneered at Joey. Joey stuck his tongue out at his friend. Anzu sighed. Bakura appeared in front of Ryou on his horse.

"Ryou and me are going to head back to the hotel ok?" He said, turning the horse around. The other's nodded. Bakura kicked the horse hard and they shot off towards the west. Anzu looked at everyone else.

(A/N- I'm putting a lot of these in this story aren't I? Bakura and Ryou are going back to the hotel _alone..._yes I am a perv at heart And proud of it!!!)

"So, where do we go now...?" She asked the group. They all shrugged. Then they heard a voice calling out to them. Rebecca turned to se Mr. Okagumi running towards them.

"Matazaki! Matazaki, may I talk with you and your group for a moment please!?" He bellowed as he ran over to them. Anzu nodded.

"Hai Okagumi-sensai." She answered. He reached them and held up a package.

"I need this delivered to a friend, I have to get back to the hotel to make sure everyone gets back ok. You five are an acceptation if you deliver this though. Can you do that for me?" He asked. Rebecca nodded.

"Sure, we don't mind." She responded taking the package from him and putting it in her backpack.

"Thank you so much. It's an apartment not to far into town. Street number 526 on Chizuzi Street. Apartment number 222227 on the 7th floor. Arageito!" At that he ran off toward the hotel. Everyone then kicked his or her horses off into the city. They soon came to Chizuzi Street and saw a large white Apartment building. They dismounted and brought them to the shed where people who live here and have horses can put them. They tied them up and gave them some water. Rebecca looked over at the other horses to see two others. One was a deep black color with gold crimson eyes. The other was as white as an angel with violet and gold colored eyes.

'_Haven't I seen those horses before...?'_ She thought. She was knocked out of her thoughts as Anzu was calling her. She quickly left the stable and followed them in. They went up in the elevator to the 7th floor. When they got there Anzu looked at Joey.

"Hey Joey...what's the number of the apartment...?" She asked him. He scratched him head.

"Um...222...wait...3222...no...I can't remember..." He responded, a question mark appearing above his head. Everyone stared at him.

"You forgot!!" They all yelled in unison. Joey blushed, embarrassed. Anzu smacked her forehead.

"Well...well just have to try every room on this floor then," she said, walking forward. The other's followed. They went down the line of doors, asking each person if they ordered a package, everyone shook their head. Joey started to groan with annoyance.

"Damn...who owns this package...!" He almost yelled. Serenity shushed him as the came to another door. Anzu went up and knocked on the door. There were whispering from inside but no one came to the door. Anzu knocked again, more firmly and hard this time. Then she heard yelling.

"I'm coming, damn, I heard you knocking the first time!" A voice rang out from the room. Anzu stood there, perplexed.

_'T-that voice...it...sounds like-'_ her thoughts were cut off by the owner of the apartment opening the door. He was just up too Anzu's chest, but unusual tri colored hair struck up in the air, going about up to the height of what Anzu was. His head was turned, talking to someone in a foreign language to the group, so they couldn't see his face. When he did though, everyone in the group gasped inwardly. He had large innocent violet eyes that had a mix of crimson tainted in them. His skin looked to be naturally pale, but was tanned slightly because of the desert sun. He was not skinny, but had muscle on him. He looked up at Anzu. And his already big eyes became larger as he got a closer look at the people on his doorstep.

"Cuso urakma kreatuera ma Ra!!!!!" He shrieked, closing the door quickly, leaving everyone outside standing there, confused. Joey though, managed to put his foot in front of the door, so it never closed fully. It bounced back open and hit the boy in the nose. He yelped.

"Keturu matako!!" He cursed again in Egyptian. (A/N- He's just cursing in the Egyptian language...though it's really just jumble from me...just think of it as any phrase you want ) Anzu starred at the teen at their feet. She leaned down.

"Yugi..." She asked quietly to the stranger. He opened his eyes to stare up at her. Then another appeared from the doorway. He saw Yugi on the ground and then the gang in the doorway.

"Holy shit!!!" He yelled, in English. The others looked up at him. Yugi stood up quickly and Yami ran up behind him. The lookalikes starred at the newcomers and them back at them tne back to everyone else. Each couldn't believe of what they saw. Their old friends...here...in this apartment... Anzu spook first of everyone.

"Yugi...Yami...is that really you...?"

**DMYY-** Ahahahahaha!! Cliffie! I...think...well, please review Oh, and all the Egyptian written stuff was just jumbo stuff that I came up with, it doesn't mean anything Senebti! Oh, this is a real word in Egyptian, remember, means goodbye. Please review


	8. They’re WHAT?

DMYY- Ok... well, this is going to be an exciting chapter. Anywho, thank you all for the reviews! Glad you like the story so much. Oh, and there's gona be alcohol frenzy here ;;; so...yeah...review!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

'Own thoughts' 

(Journal entry)

**Chapter 8 They're WHAT!!!??? ()**

(Yami: Yugi kept going on and on how something was going to happen today...

Yugi: Yes...and something _did_ happen.

Yami: We are in _really _deep shit.) (A/N- Interesting choice of words there Yami...)

**From previous chapter**

Anzu walked slowly toward the two men.

"Yugi...Yami, is that you...?"

* * *

Everyone starred at the two tri-colored haired boys with disbelief written all over their faces. Yugi and Yami looked equally as confused. Neither of them answered Anzu's question. As the gang looked at their old friends' closer, everyone noticed changes in their appearances. They were wearing black with fire stripped tank tops. Yugi's even to cut off short to show his stomach. Each also had bagged pants cladding their legs. Yami's was black as always and Yugi's was a dark blue color. They wore a multiple amount of jewelry now like Malik wore. On both of their ears were earrings shaped like an Ankh, deep golden bands on their arms and forearms and the gold band/chokers around their necks. Multiple small scars now limed their bodies and one distinct one on each of them. Yami now had one streaking down the left side of his face from his hairline to his chin. His eyes also changed, they were a deeper crimson now and had an odd emotion cover over them. Yugi had the same mark on his face, except it was now on the right side and his eyes were now piercing violet with a small hint of crimson in them and they were narrowed more then the gang remembered. Both of their eyes had a new sense of weariness in them, like they could search you very mind with one gaze. They each had high, army like boot's on that raised up to around higher then their ankles. They also, for an odd reason, wore rectangular shaped reading glasses that slipped right under their eyes. (A/N- yeah...I know weird...it just sounds and looks cool . You'll see why their wearing them soon anyway ) Anzu then examined their height. Yugi was a bit taller, almost the same height as Yami, but the ancient pharaoh had also grown a few inches. She heard someone clear their throat beside her.

"Y-Yugi...Yami...w-what is this place...?" She heard Joey ask. She saw Yugi straiten up from gawking at their newcomers.

"Our apartment...what else." He answered. There was a slight accent in Yugi's voice now and it also didn't sound as innocent as it used to be. Yugi then turned and whispered something to Yami and he nodded. The violet teen then turned back to the group.

"Well...since you're already here and it's already dark out too, you mind as well stay for awhile." He turned around and walked down the hallway and into the real apartment. The other's soon followed him. Anzu looked over to see Yami standing there watching them pass, then reached around them and closed the wooden door. As the other's filed into the room they all gasped inwardly. It was huge! The walls were pearl white and the carpet was soft and gleaming.. In the front wall of the room was a gigantic big screen TV. In front of that were one couch and one multicolored futon, two white love seats and two regular chairs. There was a short indent to where the TV and furniture was, small three wooden steps going up to the other part of the room. There was an enormous window that faced right out east so when the sun comes up it would shine right into this room. Right next to the window was a bar like area that had wines and beer up around on the shelves and other drinks. The backside of this bar area held a mirror. Beside there was a small doorway leading into the kitchen and then another two doors on the other side of the room. One was closed tightly shut and looked to be locked and the other was the bathroom. The group turned to Yugi to see him on the couch, picking up a packet that was lying on the table. He readjusted his glasses and motioned them to sit. Anzu walked out first, going down the small flight of steps. (A/N- It's only three) The other's soon followed. She sat down on the futon, right across from Yugi, and Rebecca and Honda sat next to her. Serenity and Joey sat in the love seat. Yugi gave a slight grin to them and then picked a pen up. Footsteps were heard behind them as Yami walked down and sat next to Yugi. He took the same kinda folder that was on the table as Yugi's and sat down. He began to write rapidly on the paper. Yugi plopped down at the end of the couch and draped his legs onto Yami's lap. He readjusted his glasses again and turned toward everyone.

"Sooo..." He started. "How's life been in Japan, have Yami and I missed a lot?" He turned to write some stuff down in the folder. Rebecca cleared her throat.

"Well..." she began, feeling slightly uncomfortable by Yugi's cool behavior. "When you two left...I moved to Japan." The youngest one said. The young tri colored haired boy smiled while writing more down. Yami had an elbow resting on Yugi's two legs on his lap.

"That's nice...how about my grandpa...is he doing alright?" Yugi inquired them. Anzu the stood up suddenly making both boys looked up from what they were doing.

"What do you think Yugi!? Do you think that he got along fine when you two left!? Huh!!! Well he didn't! And you know what, we were all devastated!!!" She screamed at Yugi. He just shrugged.

"You got over it right?" He asked again. Anzu just starred at him.

"What is wrong with you!? We were supposed to be friends Yugi! Yami you too!!! But you two are acting...like...like snobs!!!" She screamed at them.

"Oh were snobs...such an insult." Yugi said dryly, turning back to his paper work. Rebecca then got up and snatched it away from Yugi's hands.

"Stop ignoring us and listen! We were so worried that something happened too the two of you!!! And all you can do is sit and do some paper work!? What has happened too you two!?" She yelled. Yugi stood up and snatched it back.

"Things change, and we grew older." He answered coldly. Rebecca stared, dumbstruck by Yugi's coldness. Anzu also stared. Yugi looked up at her.

"Sit back down and let us finish, then we'll talk." He coldly said again. Anzu stemmed.

"NO! Now, you two talk NOW!" She yelled at them again. "Why do you have scars, and jewelry and all this other stuff!? Yugi, you never would care for all this!" Yugi sat back down in the same position he was before on the couch with Yami.

"I said, we finish, then talk." He repeated icily. Anzu then decided to give in to Yugi's waiting thing. She looked over at Yami and noticed that he had not said anything since they got here. Yugi then stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet that was near the bar. Yami stood up as well and handed it to him. He came back and sat down and Yugi did as well.

"Ok, now time for talk, and no yelling please Anzu, Rebecca." Yugi queried. Anzu and Rebecca nodded. He then smiled.

"Ok then, what do you want to know, no wait. Tell me about what we've missed from Japan?" He asked the group. Joey answered.

"Well...nothing much, nothing out of the ordinary. Can I ask you two a question?" They both nodded.

"Well...mainly to Yami...but dude, what happened to talking!?" He asked a little sternly. Yugi turned to Yami. Yami then yawned.

"Look, I'm talking, happy!?" He said harshly. Yami's voice was much deeper then before and had a harsh edge to it. His accent was stronger then Yugi's and sounded very Arabic. Also the friendliness in him seemed to have disappeared. Joey looked a little taken back by Yami's harshness. Yugi elbowed him.

"Yami don't be a bastard." He said under his breath.

/I can be a bastard if I want to be!/ He said loudly. Yugi gust sighed.

/Fine, fine! Dear Ra you're being an asshole today!/

/It's the damn paper junk that I hate.../ He whispered huskily.

/It's over you ding-dong! (A/N- I call every one who I think is stupid, 'ding dong'! It's just sounds funny ) We finished them. Now lighten up!/ Yami sighed.

/Fine.../ He looked up at Joey.

"Sorry Jo, just had a bad day in all...in fact..." his face enlightened. Yami jumped up and walked up to the bar.

"Drinks are always good to make a day better...let's do that!" He smiled brightly and started to rapidly grab different things. Anzu and Joey and Honda sweat dropped. Yugi just laughed.

"Ahh...me too Yami! How 'bout you guys? Want anything?" He asked, standing up. Joey thought.

"Well...I guess I'll have a Coke" He said.

"I'll have tea" Serenity said.

"Sprite for me...and Honda to" Rebecca answered.

"Just water." Said Anzu. Yugi then started to laugh.

"Just water Anzu! All of you! No beer, wine, nothin!?" He asked loudly. Yami turned from making a drink.

"You guy's don't drink!! Oh fucken god!! That is something I though I would never see in my house." He poured some wine into a shaker. "I never though I would have some alcohol virgins in here!?" He laughed. Yugi giggled. Then looked back to everyone else.

"Yes, Yami does have an annoying sense of humor!" He said to everyone. Anzu starred at Yami.

"Yami...that was really dirty" She said to him. He looked over at her while shaking the drink all together and leaned on the counter.

"Point!? I really do not see _the_ fucken point my friend...hmm, just me I guess..." He answered while shaking the drink up more then poured into a large wine glass.

"I like to call them Shake-Me-Ups! Very good, and cost a bundle at restaurants" He said walking down and giving it to Yugi. (A/N- You know what he was making right!? Hope so. There those things that waiters shake up...can't remember what they are called though...Yami just calls them Shake-Me-Ups. Not really called that in restaurants though ) Yugi thanked him and set it down on the table.

"I'll get your drinks now." He said while standing up. He walked into the kitchen. Joey was fidgeting slightly.

"Hey...Yami...?" He asked. Yami turned to him.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Can I have a beer...a Miller please?" He asked slowly. Anzu and Serenity turned to him.

"Joey!?" They shrieked. Yami just laughed.

"Sure!" he said brightly, making up his drink. He turned toward the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yugi! Get a Miller!!!" He yelled.

"Miller!" Came a voice from the kitchen as the can came flying out. Unfortunately, Yami turned and didn't see it coming. When Yugi yelled, he revolved back around to be hit smack in the face with a Miller can.

"Oww Damnit!!" He yelled. Dropping the shaker and holding his hand up to his eye.

"Fuck that!! Aibou you fucken idiot!! You hit me in the damn eye!" He shouted. Yugi pocked his head out of the doorway.

"Oh sorry!" Yami winced in pain and Yugi groaned. "Don't be a damn baby!!" He yelled at Yami and then went back into the kitchen. Yami groaned as he looked into the mirror at the bar. He had a bruise right above his eye.

"Oh well." He said. He then picked up his shaker and poured in into a glass then put it down on the wooden table next to Yugi's.

"Be right back. I'm going to help Yugi's with your drinks." He then tossed Joey his Miller. "Here Joey. Just don't' request another one," he said smiling. Joey nodded. Yami grinned and walked into the kitchen. He went up and wrapped his hands around Yugi's waist. Yugi turned to look at the damage the Miller gave to Yami's face.

"Sorry koi..." He muttered. He looked to the entrance on the kitchen and moved himself and Yami over so for sure they wouldn't be seen by anyone else. Yugi turned to face Yami and put his fingertips on the crimson eyed mans forehead. Yugi closed his eyes and muttered a few words and the wound disappeared. Yugi then removed his hands and kissed the spot.

"Better..." He whispered. Yami brought Yugi's head down and crushed his lips against the young boys.

/Mmmm...heh, you are so quick aren't you?/ Yugi giggled. Yami just ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

/So what...give what I want and I'll be happy/ He whispered running his tongue along Yugi's lips again. Yugi then nipped Yami's mouth as 'no'.

/Control your sex greed! And we can't have sex in the kitchen!/ Yugi said loudly. Yami drew away from Yugi and glared at him.

"Yugi...from all the years you have lived and slept with me...when did it matter to me where we had sex?" He laughed. Then he leaned into Yugi's neck. "It didn't..." he licked up Yugi's color bone making Yugi squirm.

/Don't you dare make me scream! Yami we have the gang in the other room and...Yami stop!! Get you damn hands out of my pant's!/ He yelled playfully yanking on his yami's arms. Yami smiled though.

/But don't you like it Aibou...? Hmm...?/ Yami inquired. Yugi glowered at Yami.

/Yes...just not now!!/ he yelled pulling away from his Yami's crushing embrace. He went over and put all of his friend's drinks on a tray. He then flattened his hair a little bit. He looked down and saw his fly open.

/You are getting good aren't you?/ he asked his yami while zipping it up. Yami flattened his hair back to normal as well and smiled.

/Yes/ He answered. Yugi brought the drinks out and handed them to everyone. They all thanked him as he sat down. Yami soon followed out of the kitchen and sat down next to Yugi again.

"All right! What to do now...drink!" He giggled taking a sip of his Shake-Me-Ups. Yugi sighed slightly.

"Whatever...so," he took a sip of his also. "Your here, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Anzu drank some of her water then sighed.

"What has happened to you two? How did you get those scares?" She asked. Yami glanced at her.

"Wow...ok that was quick...Aibou, you talk." He told Yugi. Yugi glared at him.

"Asshole..." he said under his breath. He then looked up at everyone else.

"Well...from the job we do..." He said quietly. Suddenly Yami jumped up.

"I'm calling the tomb robber." He shouted. Yugi smacked his forehead. The gang's eyes grew larger.

"Bakura!" They all said at once. Yami winced.

"Um...yeah...just don't talk for a sec." Yami huskily said. He took out his cell and dialed a number and held it up to his ear. He had to wait for a few seconds, but someone eventually picked up.

"Hey Bakura...what's' up friend!" He brightly hooted. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Yami paused, listening to Bakura.

"Yeah...I know...fine...ok...oh shut up already you bastard! Come over to out Apartment now!" Yami paused. "I don't care- oh....hmm...interesting...bring that book over as well. Oh and the gang in here, so yeah...stop yelling at me!" He bellowed into the phone. He paused again.

"Ok...unhuh....get it, I get it! Now get you sorry asses over here! NO! I don't care if your...ok...ok...uh-huh...right...just get over here NOW!!!" Yami yelled then hung up the phone.

"Damn tomb robber..." he muttered. Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" He yelled. Bakura walked in with Ryou on his tail. They looked like they've been though a twister.

"Were here fucken pharaoh!" he bellowed, siting down on the love seat and Ryou snuggling up next to him. Bakura tossed a paper-covered book.

"This is what I just told you about over the phone." He said. Yami smiled.

"Yes!" He then ran up to the so-called locked door and opened it and walked in. He came out shortly after words and closed the door tightly again.

"Finally I've gotten it! Thanks tomb robber!" He bellowed happily. Bakura sneered.

"You are such a fucken bastard!" He yelled. Yami sat back down next to Yugi.

"But I'm a friendly bastard . Aren't I?" He asked, picking up his drink again and gulping some down. Ryou starred at the two of them.

"You idiots! What the hell are you drinking!?" Ryou bellowed. Yugi glanced at his drink and then turned to Yami

"Shake-Me-Ups!" Yami giggled in answer. The gang sweat dropped. Bakura growled.

"Yeah, they shake you up all right pharaoh..." he muttered under his breath.

"You two going to be as drunk as bitch's if you have any more of that!" And at that Bakura swiped the tri colored haired boy's drinks away. Yugi blinked.

"Give it back!" he wailed jumping up to get it from Bakura. Bakura shook his head though.

"No way in this damn world! You two have already had too much. Listen to Ryou! He has good advice!" Bakura lectured the two while opening the window and throwing them out. The two teen's eyes widened

"Hey, don't throw those out the window!!!" They yell at the same time. Both boys pouted at Bakura's behavior, and turned around to face Joey, Anzu, Serenity, Honda and Rebecca again.

"Um...are you guy's alright...?" Honda asked wearily. Bakura shook his head as a 'no' for them.

"They've had to much to drink..._again_!" He sneered siting back next to Ryou. Ryou curled up in his lap. Yugi stared at them.

/Ryou...the gang is sitting right there.../ He said telepathically too Ryou. Ryou grinned.

( They know about out relationship) He answered. Yami's eyes enlightened.

/So do you think we can tell them about us?/ He asked. Bakura cut in on the conversation.

(Hell no pharaoh! You have two people here who love you and Yugi! They would freak...none of them had a crush on me or Ryou so were fine!) He answered brightly. Yami groaned.

/Damn.../ he said. The group was staring perplexed at the four boy's behavior.

"Um...hello? Are you guy's ok?" Anzu asked them. Yami jumped and looked up at her.

"Um...yes...were fine." He answered quickly. Bakura grinned.

"We are but you two aren't...." he scoffed. The other's sighed. Joey then spoke up.

"Before you called Bakura and Ryou...we asked about your scars...and you said you got them from your job...what's your job?" He asked. They froze.

"O-our job..." Yami stuttered. "Well...um...you see...we...can we talk about that later...please?" he asked slowly. Aznu nodded for everyone.

"Sure...ok how about you two. You both have been acting really strange to each other. What's up with that?" Anzu asked. Rebecca nodded to agree with her question.

"I would like to know too darling." She told Yugi. Yugi winced at the nickname.

"Ok...just Rebecca...don't ever call me that again ok." He said. Rebecca starred at him.

"But...why?" She asked. Anzu looked sternly at Yami. Yami fidgeted.

"Well...were kinda...with someone already..." He said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck hesitantly. Anzu and Rebecca froze. Yugi continued on.

"Sorry...that's just the way it goes sometime..." he finished. Anzu soon regained her posture.

"Ok then who is she! Where is she, does your girlfriends live with you two?" Yugi slowly did a half nod.

"You could say so...but...we don't have girlfriends." He said. Anzu and Rebecca were wide eyed.

"Then who could you two be with?" they asked at the same time. Yugi breathed in.

/Time for the moment of truth Yami/

/Oh joy.../ He answered. Yugi exhaled his breath.

"Me and Yami...are...are gay. We live together with our boyfriend. Me and Yami are together...like Ryou and Bakura are..." Yugi said almost a whisper. Everyone across from them, especially Anzu and Rebecca eyes were wide and they all were confused.

"Y-your gay. As in homosexuals?!" Anzu said loudly. Yami nodded.

"Yes! Gay, homosexuals whatever! Yugi and me are together and that's the way it's been for the last 5 to 6 years! We just never told you before because you guy's would freak out!" He cried loudly. No one moved, trying to let the new information sink in to their brains. Suddenly a ringing phone shook them out of their thoughts. Yami's cell phone was ringing. Yami picked it up.

"Hello...oh hi Red." He said into the cell. Yami stood up.

"Why are you calling?" There was a pause as he listened to the person on the other line. Suddenly Yami's face paled.

"Y-your joking...if this is a prank you are going to be severally hurt Red! Red...no...H-he's...where is he!!! Red! Tell me now!" Yami screamed into the phone. Yugi looked up at Yami worriedly. Suddenly Yami clicked the phone shut and looked over at Yugi, Bakura and Ryou.

"You know who that was...it was Red," Yami paused. "He's in Cairo." He huskily whispered. "We have to go." Yugi nodded then turned to the group.

"Now you get see what we really do for a job!" Yugi grinned, but it was a grin that didn't suite his innocent face. Yami looked at them too and smiled devilishly.

"Ready your selves for some blood shed..."

**DMYY-** Ok...some of that chappie was REALLY bad. Like when Yugi and Yami confessed their together...sighs sorry people...just didn't go the way I wanted it to...and that's how it tuned out...anyway, please review!


	9. The blood shed mwahahaha!

DMYY- Whoooo!! Wow, this story is even keeping my interest. Finally I've gotten to the cool chapter Yay. Hope you like the next chappie!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

'_Own thoughts'_

(Journal entry)

Chapter 9-The blood shed...mwahahaha 

(Yugi: Our day's are going from bad to just god damn worse!

Yami: Now...after we add in our bills we did, paper work for our job, our old friends coming, and _now_ an enemy is upon us.

Yugi: Yeah...this is a day I'll say in future 'was a shitey day!') (A/N- I just LOVE their vocabulary now )

-From last chapter-

Yami grinned devilishly at everyone.

"Ready your selves for some blood shed..." Yami grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami walked quickly to a closet that was near the doorway. He opened it up, pulling out a white belt. The gang could only see the belt part, but when he threw it over to Yugi, it was more then just a belt. Yes it wrapped around you waist, but it was loaded with much more. There were multiple knives and daggers all over it and little pockets holding who knows what and two guns. (A/N- Yes...they are getting suited up . This next sentence is a little weird...you'll see ) Yami walked over to Yugi with the same kinda belt except it was black. He placed it on the table and then pulled off his boots and then his dark baggy pants. Anzu quickly looked away but then noticed he had black leather ones under it. He threw the baggy ones on the couch then looked up at everyone else.

"What? I can't wear baggy pants while doing work." He answered their un-said question. Anzu stared at what were all over the black leather pants he wore. There were more swords, daggers, knives, and guns all laced around his legs. Yugi took of his as well. Instead of Black leather pants, they were white with streaks of black. He also had more weapons equipped onto his like Yami. Yugi placed the belt around his waist and buckled it; Yami followed in suite. The Yami went back to the closet and got more weapons for them and two leather sleeveless trench coats and two tight shirts. As always, Yugi's were white and Yami's black. They both strung up the weapons on their shoulders and back's. Yugi looked op at Ryou and Bakura.

"There's some more stuff in the closet for you guys. I know this isn't your assignment today, but just for protection." Yugi said pointing to the closet. The two albinos walked over to get some stuff. Yugi then took off his short tank top to grab the white tight one Yami gave to him. Yugi slipped it over his head and pulled it down tight. Yami already was putting on his trench coat. Yugi grabbed his as well. Yami's was, of course, a deep black, but had streaks of fire running through it from side to side and top to bottom. Yugi's had the same fire streaks, but white. Rebecca, Anzu, Joey, Honda and Serenity stared at how different their friends looked. Anzu gawked at Yami while Rebecca did the same thing to Yugi. The two boys zipped the coats up, completely concealing their weaponry. Yami then slipped his rectangular glasses off, flipping them closed, then pulling out sunglasses and slipping them over his eyes. Yugi did the same thing. (A/N- Matrix look Sorry, its kinda like it, trench coat, black sunglasses. The sunglasses are like the ones in Matrix 'k.) They walked to see how Bakura and Ryou were doing. They had both grabbed a couple knives and one gun each. They stared at their fellow crew.

"Wow Pharaoh," Bakura whistled "You top people really get all the good stuff don't you?" Yami grinned, tipping down his glasses to see him better.

"Keep talkin and you'll never get it tomb robber," he answered. Bakura laughed. He then looked behind him at the gang.

"They comin'?" The white haired boy asked. Yugi nodded.

"Wouldn't want them to miss their old friends in action." Yugi whispered. Yugi then turned around.

"You guys coming? It'll be fun...I promise." Yugi said, his eyes barley showing over the sunglasses to look at everyone. He had a murderous grin of his face that made Rebecca shake.

"Y-yes, were coming..." She replayed nervously. Yugi turned and walked out the door. Yami turned to them as well to say something. He pulled his glasses off of his face slightly so they sat right on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm warning you...don't become too cocky...that could lead to death..." Yami sneered. He had a bloodthirsty smirk on his face just like Yugi, but his crimson eyes made him look inhuman. More like a demon like too. He narrowed his eyes more so the venomous smile he had would show more on his face. Everyone in the group took a hesitant step back away from Yami. The old Pharaoh chuckle quietly as he slipped his glasses back on and headed out the door. They soon followed, keeping a distance from their friends so they could talk among their selves.

"This isn't right..." Anzu whispered to everyone. They nodded. Serenity spoke up.

"Guys...they scare me...they just don't look like the Yugi and Yami we remember." She shakily said. Joey put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know sis...same here. I never thought Yugi or Yami could smile that way...it was the way Marik always looked..." Joey trailed off going silent. Anzu lowered her eyes, remembering Joey's experience with Marik. She then looked over at Rebecca and Honda.

"Rebecca...are you alright?" She asked the young girl. She looked up at Anzu and shook her head slightly.

"Are they even our friends anymore? They...aren't our friends any more..." She whispered quietly. Anzu looked away, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at the two leather-clad boys in front of them.

'_She's right...they aren't our friends any more...they've changed to much...' _Anzu thought, watching Yugi and Yami in front of them.

"Rebecca...lets just follow them for now and then after they quote- 'do their work' then we'll talk to them and figure out just what has happened to them," she reassured the young girl. Rebecca smiled lightly. They soon got out of the building into the blazing heat. Yugi and Yami were already jumping onto their horses. They turned to them.

"You guys will follow Bakura and Ryou. If you even dare to go out you will be killed!" Yugi said sternly, the grin gone. Anzu stared at him.

"Y-you would kill us!?" She half yelled. Yami shook his head.

"Hell no! The other people! Now follow them and like I said, don't become cocky!" Yami then kicked his black horse hard and he shot off down the alley and Yugi right on his tail. They were out of site in a matter of seconds. Bakura and Ryou hopped onto the same horse.

"Get on you little ponies and lets get going!" Bakura bellowed at everyone. Anzu went and grabbed all of their horses. She hopped on and everyone followed in suite. They formed a line, Anzu in front, then Rebecca, then Joey and serenity, and then Honda. The albinos lead them on, walking to get out of the alleyway. Anzu was debating to ask them about the job they did, but finally found the courage to do so.

"Bakura...what do Yugi and Yami and you guys do for a job?" She asked. Bakura then stared to laugh. Anzu cocked her head, confused. The tomb robber turned around to face her.

"You are a dunce aren't you!? Were assassins you idiot!" He yelled at the brunette. She stared at him.

"And...were going to watch them...kill people!?" She almost yelled. Ryou nodded.

"Yup, they want you to see that they've changed. That they are not the same people you once knew. That there lives have changed." Ryou explained. Rebecca snorted.

"We can already see that they are not the same people any more!" She shrieked. "What if were watching and Yugi gets hurt!" Ryou smiled.

"Sit and watch. Those two are the best in the whole unit. The top of the chain. Mainly saying, even the boss can't get them to mad because it could lead to some bloodshed." Ryou answered. "They are the best out of everyone." Rebecca stared at him. Joey then spoke.

"So I'm goin to see my buds kill people!? Hello, Yugi hates violence, blood, and all that stuff and-" Bakura cut him off quickly.

"And they have changed! Those two not like gore and killing! That's something that you could laugh at now. That's what they do for a living! They kill!" Bakura roared at them. "Just accept it! They-have-changed! C-H-A-N-G-E-D! Get it through you thick heads!" They all fell silent after that. Soon they came to a large rock on the edge of the dessert.

"Heh, nice concealed spot...move your horses back, they're to big." Bakura said, dismounting, tying his horse into a tree. The gang did the same thing and walked forward slowly. Ryou was already on the edge of a cliff like area, watching over the desert. Anzu slowly went to the front Rebecca right next to her. She looked over the top of the rock to see a large group of people riding out onto the desert. All on black horses, each one with a cloak over their heads. Rebecca gasped.

"Who are they...?" Rebecca asked. Bakura opened his mouth to answer but someone beat him to it.

"_They_ are the people that The Pharaohs will kill," a female voice sneered. Everyone turned to see a woman. She was around her mid 20's and had deep shining red hair. She wore khakis and a red strapless top. Bakura gasped.

"Red, what are you doing here?" He asked the women, going up to shake her hand. She smiled.

"To see how our top people can handle the new guy," she replied. Joey gasped.

"Are you their boss?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yup! The manager of the assassins!" She chuckled. "Quite a good job too." They starred at her. She walked over to the rock's edge.

"They should be her soon...there they are!" She exclaimed pointing out on the south side. Anzu sat down next to her. She looked over and saw the white and black horses. Rebecca hopped next to her and the others on the other side.

"You can't tell where the horse starts and their trench coats end," Rebecca said. Red sighed.

"Duh, that's the point! Now be quiet! I haven't seen them do this in awhile," she said. Rebecca fell silent and looked at the boys.

'_I hope they are going to be ok...'_ she thought worriedly.

(With Yami and Yugi)

The two boys rode around the bend to be right in front of a giant mob of black horses and black clacked men.

"Wow...that's very stylish..." Yugi said dryly. Yami chuckled.

"Yeah, but ours is a little old too." He responded. Yugi glared at him.

"We are cool! You shut up!" Yugi shouted at his dark. Yami them turned forward, his eyes narrowing.

"Come on Aibou...let's do away with these damn idiots. What do you think?" Yami asked Yugi, his eyes still on the enemy. Yugi unzipped his coat so his weapons were showing and easy to get.

"Fine...let's have some fun..."

(Back with everyone else)

Red's eyes lightened and the boys stared to move forward. She turned to the group.

"If any of the viewers get sick from seeing blood, I recommend that the person turns their head in the opposite direction!" She joked. They all gave her evil looks. She sweat dropped.

"What!? Just trying to lighten the mood...oh well." Anzu turned to the "battle field".

'_Man...what if something bad happens to them...I hope their going to be alright...' _the brunette thought.

The tri hair colored boys then kicked their horses into action, flying down the hill. Anzu watched at the determination those two held for just their job. Suddenly they slowed to a stop right in front of their opponent. They cloaked one's looked questionably at their opponent's. Yugi took his sleeveless trench coat off, tied it around the horses' neck and hoped down. Yami did the same and their horses shot off. The two turned to their competitors, eyes hard as stone and cold. Yami suddenly bounded forward, daggers visible and ready. They started to glow red with fire as he slashed through the clocked ones. They suddenly burned and fell to the ground. Yugi then flung out his arms and a bow appeared in his had and a quiver on his back. Yugi drew an arrow and quickly shot it at another man. They bows were flamed at the tips, catching their cloaks on fire. One suddenly screamed, falling off his horse, running in circles. Yami drew a long sword, driving it through the burning mans heart. The two turned to the rest, who were unmoving. Then they springing forward. Yami twisted around, hitting the horse behind him, letting it fall to the ground. The pharaoh the walked over to the fallen one, stomping his foot on the man's wound. He hissed him pain, making Yami smirk. He took his dagger and drove it into the opponent's head, right between his eyes. A scream emitted from the mouth of the soon to be dead, but no more. Yami pulled the dagger out, smiling still. He then turned to see how his partner was doing. Yugi was rapidly shooting arrow after arrow. Each one flaming at the tip, burning the person it hit and everyone around them. Soon, Yugi ran out of arrows and flung his bow and quiver at a man's head knocking the out. The once innocent boy took out his pair of guns and shot the man on the ground, the turned to the rest of the people as fired; aim on the dot for each fire. Yami raised up his right hand, a fire forming in his palm. Yami grinned and launched a ball of dark energy at the opposing ones. Screams of severe pain were heard as the were sent into infinite darkness. Yami laughed a high cruel laugh that made their skin crawl. Soon Yugi ran up to Yami. Blood covered their faced and cloths bit they didn't care. Yami drew the knife to his lips licking off the blood, trying to put the other men in sheer terror. They shook slightly, moving back a little bit. Yugi then licked up the blood from his fingertips, grinning gruesomely.

"What?" Yugi asked them innocently, suckling on his finger. "Do you guys not appreciate the taste of blood...how sad." Yami then threw his blade and it struck one man in the heart.

"That was fun...care to make this more challenging?" He whispered, his eyes showing thirst and cravenness for killing. The bandits growled and launched forward, slashing at Yugi and Yami. The boys darted out of the way, returning and slicing gashes in the mans skins. Suddenly, one came up and managed to create a deep depression in his skin. Yugi hissed and started to back away from the battle, tightly holding his arm. The young boy then held his fingers up to his mouth and whistled loudly. A white horse came galloping out of the woods right towards Yugi. Yugi grabbed onto the mane of the horse and rode away from the battle, leaving Yami alone.

(The gang)

Anzu watched as Yugi rode away, leaving Yami to fight alone. She quickly whipped around to Red.

"What is Yugi doing!? Now that the battle is harder, he runs away!" She yelled at her. Red sighed.

"What!? Yugi would never abandon Yami! Just watch ok and you'll see what's going on!" She replied turning back to the fighting that Yami was doing. Rebecca was looking for where Yugi went. Suddenly they heard hooves from behind them. Yugi was riding up the hill, bow and arrow ready on his arms. He rode to the left of the group, not even noticing them. Anzu stared.

"Yugi what are mpuh!" Red quickly put her hands over the brunette's mouth.

"Shut up!" She hissed. Yugi glanced at them but didn't acknowledge them again. He sat on the cliff, creating three arrows from the shadows and placing them on the bow and sat and waited. Soon, the violet eyes assassin pulled the arrows back, his hand quivering. Reading to strike. Anzu stared at him.

'_What is he doing...?' _She wondered. Yugi eyes were narrowed and he started to look agitated.

"Come on..." he whispered to himself. He kept mumbling other things over and over to himself. The gang kept looking from the battle to Yugi and then back to the battle. Suddenly they saw Yami's black horse ridding toward the battle filed. Yugi smiled and murmur quietly a small spell that sent the three arrows alit with fire. The boy then closed one eye and shot the three arrows right where Yami was standing. Anzu's eyes widened.

'_He's aiming for Yami!?' _She thoughts worriedly. She stood up quickly.

"Yugi, what are you-!" Red pulled her back down onto the ground.

"Keep your damn mouth shut!" She hissed once again. "Look!" She then pointed her ring-covered hand to the field. Anzu looked as Yami rode away. Soon he turned and flicked his wrist in the air. In a second, the whole group of bandits was erupted in flames. The gang turned to see Yugi sliding down the cliff, his horse ridding back around. Rebecca stared at Yugi.

'..._Oh my god...'_ she thought slowly. Yugi skimmed down the hill, landing softly on the desert sand. His white horse came and Yugi rode off to meet Yami.

"Wow...they are good..." Ryou said. "Their every move is exactly in sync with the other persons hits." Joey groaned.

"Well duh Ryou! They have a mind link. Of course they're going to know what the other person is thinking of doing!" Joey yelled. Bakura slapped upside the back of his head.

"Don't you think we know that asshole!" He roared at the blonde. "They don't use it when battling!" Rebecca starred at him.

"Why don't they? It would make thinks a lot easier wouldn't it?" She asked. Red shook her head.

"When they do that it splits their concentration, so they do worse when battling." She explained. Anzu eyes became wide.

"Then how do they know what the other person is going to do?" She asked. Bakura sighed loudly.

"That's the point! That's why they are the best! It's because they work so well together and they never make mistakes...unless...well...ask Red." The gang turned to Red. She groaned.

"There is a flaw to them. Because they are yami and hikari, if the other one gets hurt the balance will be shifted. That will cause...well...let's just say it has happened before and...well it was not very pretty..." She trailed off. Anzu stared at her.

"Who was the one that got hurt...?" She asked. Red sighed.

"Last time it was Yugi, it usually is because he is light. Yami completely devoured the person who hurt Yugi to shreds. God...it really was...inhuman..." She trailed off again. Anzu gawk at her.

"Does it happen often...?" She asked. Red shook her head.

"No...thank Ra it doesn't. And it only happens when Yugi or Yami is severely hurt and mainly on the hairline of death. Then the balance between light and darkness is shifted severely. I just hope this new guy will not make that happen..." Anzu nodded. She looked back to the fielded to see a slender man, dressed in all black. Black hair, black everything. His skin, though, was tan. The man suddenly raised his hand up and a enormous sphere of darkness exploded from his hand, blinding everyone and putting the field into darkness...

**DMYY**- OH MY GOD! I hope you liked it! Just to tell ya, I will be posting double chappies in the future...cuz I already finished the story...and all because I'm just reposting it now. So...be happy! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. The Balance Shifted…

DMYY- Ok...thank you for the reviews annnnnd...yeah Well, glad you like thy story! Here's the 10th chappie! Death on it's way!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh but I do own Red and the assassin business they work for I am the real creator!!!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

'Own thoughts' 

(entry)

**Chapter 10- The Balance Shifted....**

(Yugi: So far this assignment is going good

Yami: But now this man has come up.

Yugi: His power is vast and formidable.

Yami: We still worry...

Yugi: if he is...too strong...)

The man held up his hand, a sphere of darkness erupting from his palm, putting the filed into darkness. The gang had to cover their eyes, even though it was dark, it still hurt your eyes. Soon it faded, revealing a now darkened earth. The clouds have covered over the sun, bringing darkness in its wake. Anzu and Rebecca looked franticly for the assassins. The two boys were still in the same spot, seemingly unfazed by the darkness. Serenity walked up to see better, her brother right behind her.

"Red..." she asked softly. "W-what's happened...why is it dark now?" The red head sighed.

"Their opponent is on of the secure ones in the Bandits group," she started. Joey looked at her questionably.

"They're bandits?" He asked. Red shook her head as a no.

"No...that's just their name. Their like Marik was, and all those other evil people you know of. Except it's a group, so that's why we made this assassin group. So we could stop them. Unfortunately, we did not have people with shadow magic to help us. Luckily, I found Yami and Yugi and learned that they were the ones we needed to support us in this era. Soon, they were able to help us and then we managed to find Bakura and Ryou. They all taught us about shadow magic and how to harness it even though we were mortals. Soon, we began to attack the enemy, unfortunately they found out how to channel darker magic into themselves. That's when the trouble started." Red paused for a breath.

"We soon needed all the help we could get and so we sent Yugi and Yami out to battle. They were hesitant at first, but soon they didn't just teach new people in our units, but they fought for us too." Everyone was listening closely to what red was explaining. Anzu spoke up.

"So...they didn't want to be assassins...but you made them be?" She asked, an agitated edge to her voice. Red shook her head again.

"No. They started to help us kill on their own. We had nothing to do with it. We just wanted them to teach us, not fight for us. I just hope that this man is not in the tightest circle of the enemy. Last time a man from the tight circle came, that's when Yugi was almost killed and...yeah you already know. But...their concentration is separate...they are worried about you guy's." Serenity looked at the ground.

"We didn't mean to do that...we just...are worried about them..." she said sadly. Red's eyes saddened.

"It's alright...they can't be beat. Lets just say I'll try to make sure what happened before doesn't happen again." She reassured the young girl. Serenity smiled slightly. Joey put his arms around her to smooth her.

"Sis, it'll be alright. Don't you worry!" Serenity smiled brighter. Anzu then stepped in.

"Yeah! We'll be out of her in no time and no one will be hurt ok!" The girl smiled brightly and nodded. Red smiled.

"Now, let's see how our friends can do in this battle..."

(With Yugi and Yami)

Yugi watched as the man plunged them into darkness. Soon the whole sun was covered from it. Yami looked over at Yugi.

"You alright koi?" He asked. Yugi nodded.

"Hai! I'm fine I'm fine! No little darkness will scare me!" Yugi hollered confidently . Yami smiled.

"You are a funny one Aibou." He laughed. Yugi glared at him.

"Oh shut up dumbass! We have work to do!" Yugi yelled. Yami stopped laughing and turned toward their opponent.

"Right Aibou! Let's give this bastard a taste of his own medicine!" Yami bellowed, kicking his horse into action down the hill, Yugi right on his tail. The rode fast toward the dark cloaked man. The black clad one did not move or try to avoid their attack. Yami was in front of Yugi, going at top speed. Yami watched the man with keen eyes, ready to catch any threats from him. Suddenly he saw a small shimmer in front of their rival. Yami's eyes widened.

"Shit! Aibou, he has a shield!!" Yami screamed at Yugi, yanking onto his horses' rains. Yugi reflexes acted quickly as he pulled his horse to a stop right before he hit the almost invisible shield. Yami backed away, his horse snorting in aggregation. The ancient pharaoh dismounted his horse, landing softly on the ground. Yugi backed away right next to him and dismounted as well. The dark one across from them smiled.

"Hmmm...you did see my shield. And not a second to late if I might add. You two are talented!" He sneered. Yugi narrowed his eyes and Yami snarl at him.

"Shut your hole!" He snapped. The dark one just smiled, his cold unfeeling black eyes narrowing.

"What? No introduction? Noting, oh you two are so inconsiderate! I shall tell you my name..." he swished his arm in the air. "Yoshio at you service!" Yugi groaned.

"He really likes to her himself talk doesn't he koi," he whispered to his dark. Yami nodded in return.

"He should put that long annoying black cap where his mouth is!" Yoshio grinned.

"How about we have some explosive fun!" he chirped. Yugi groaned again.

"Damn...this guy is horrible!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami agreed.

"Yeah, he does puns! Man I hate puns!" Yami yelled. Yugi agreed. Yoshio smiled.

"Let the games begin..." he whispered as he disappeared. Yugi jumped.

"I can't sense him any more!" He hollered worriedly. Yami was also starting to sweat.

"Me neither...damn where is he..." he whispered. Suddenly a light came from behind them. Yugi quickly turned around to be hit with a ball of dark energy. The boy's body was flung back at least five meters.

"Ahhhhh!!! D-damn!" Yugi screamed. He slowly sat up, wincing in pain. Yami quickly turned toward him.

"Aibou!" Yami yelled. Yoshio laughed.

"Heh, turn around pharaoh..." Yami whipped around to be face to face with Yoshio. The dark man laughed.

"Surprise!" He yelled, shooting a ball of dark energy right into Yami's face.

"Arggh!!" Yami shouted. He landed a short away from Yugi. Yugi stood up weekly and ran over to his side. Yami's face was burnt slightly and blood trickling down his face.

"You alright?" Yugi asked quickly helping him up. Yami laughed a weak laugh.

"H-hai...fine Aibou..." Yami answered, standing up all the way. Yugi smiled and then turned toward Yoshio.

"You've met your match bastard!" Yugi yelled at him. Yami snarled.

"You are going to regret ever trying to challenge us!" Yami then moved so he was back to back with Yugi and Yugi did the same. The two boys held their hands up to the air, their arms still side by side. (A/N- You know, like when they redirect the dragon in the Oracle Saga...you know about that right?) They started to mutter words illegible to ones of this time. A small golden light started to form in their palms, soon forming together onto one. Rapidly, it became larger, blinding the fielded in a bright golden black light. Yoshio covered his eyes from the overwhelming light. The gang on the hill looked on as their friends shot a huge ball of dark and light energy and Yoshio. Yoshio stared, eyes large and full of shock. The golden black orb covered the whole space that he was standing in, blinding everything in its wake for one fleeting second. Soon it faded and all who were left on the fielded were Yugi and Yami, each of them breathing heavily. Soon they shakily brought their arms down, looking on to see in their enemy was destroyed. The smoke cleared to reveal a very burnt Yoshio. He looked up and smirked. Yugi took a step back.

"F-fuck! H-he's still alive!?" Yugi almost yelled. This also took Yami aback.

"H-how did...how did he survive...?" Yami crocked. Yoshio stood fully up, brushing himself off.

"Wow...powerful. But not powerful enough!" He screamed, flinging a hand out. Shooting out a fast beam straight and them. The ray was small and thin, supposed to drain the life out of someone at one hit. Yami snatched Yugi, driving them onto the ground as the light passed over them. Yoshio snarled.

"Bastards!" He yelled, running up and snatching Yugi, punching him right in the jaw. Yugi fell to the ground, shaking, trying to get up and coughing up blood. Yoshio smiled, blasting the draining light right at Yugi's heart. As it hit the young boy, he did not make a sound. Suddenly his body lurched forward, an ear-deafening scream emitted from his mouth. His eyes were wide and full of severe pain. Yami quickly stood and ran to stop the man before he drained all of Yugi's energy and destroyed his body. Yami rammed a fist into Yoshio's neck, knocking the man aside. Yugi fell back to the ground, his eyes lifeless and body still. Yami rushed over to him, checking his pulse.

"Not now hikari...you can not leave me now..." Yami whispered as he placed his figures on his lights neck. Barley...he could feel the thumping of the boy's heart. Yami could hear Yoshio laughing behind him.

"Hah, do you not think I know your weakness! If the boy is gone then you become weak!" He yelled. Red heard word for word what the man said.

"Shit..." She whispered

Yami stayed on the ground, silent. Yoshio laughed again.

"Just give up!" He bellowed. Yami stood up. "Yeah, that's it. Now surrender or I will have to kill you!" All of a sudden, Yami started to laugh. The grin vanished from the mans face.

"W-what are you laughing about!" He yelled. Yami slowly turned to face him, an inhuman grin on his face. The pupils in his eyes had disappeared, making him look like a demon. There was blood trickling down the middle of his face and darkness coursing around his body.

"Get ready to die..." he whispered, licking the blood off of his lips.

(Back with everyone else)

Red stood up suddenly.

"Damnit!" she yelled. Bakura looked up at her.

"What has happened to Yami?" He asked. All of a sudden Ryou winced and held his head.

"Ahh! My head...it hurts..." he whispered, falling to the ground. Bakura rushed over to him.

"Ryou, what's wrong!?" He asked quickly. Red walked over to him.

"Can't you feel the shift Bakura?" She asked the tomb robber. Bakura stopped suddenly.

"Yes...I can..." he said slowly. Red nodded.

"See, since Yugi's power and light was drained, all of the light is going to Ryou for him to balance the un-balanced out. He'll be all right. I'm just worried about Yami..." she trailed off, turning back to the field. Anzu stood up.

"What's wrong with him!?" She asked loudly. Red sighed.

"His own darkness has completely taken over him. He's lost all control of his actions now...which is not good." Joey stood up as well.

"Why, how bad can this get?" He quarried. Red sighed.

"Bad...really bad. Yami now has no control of his actions. He has no sense of reason or common sense like a real human being. He's literally become darkness! The only way to bring him back is to knock him out, which is highly unlikely, and bring Yugi back, or to not knock him out and bring Yugi back." Rebecca looked at her perplexed.

"Why is that hard?" Red rubbed her temples.

"Because, Yami still knows that Yugi is his light and he will not let anyone go near him. He'll kill whoever gets near his light." Red explained. Anzu stared at her.

"S-so if we tried to get near Yugi...Yami would actually kill us!?" Red groaned loudly.

"Yes! He has no idea who you are at the moment. All he knows now is to kill Yoshio and protect Yugi from any person or thing!" She yelled. Anzu looked out at the dark glowing Yami.

"Is their any other way to bring him back?" She asked quietly. Red shook her head.

"Sadly...no...oh how I with their was. The only was is to fix the balance...and to do that, Yugi needs to wake up or his light resurrected." Rebecca nodded, acknowledging what she was saying. Red then turned to Yami, who was now letting off immense dark energy. Anzu turned around and started to walk down the path. Honda turned as she passed him.

"Where are you going!?" he exclaimed. Anzu turned to him.

"To help Yugi!" She said sternly. Red cried out a swear word.

"You bitch! Yami would kill you!!" Anzu shook her head.

"I'm his friend he wouldn't ever kill me!" She said sternly again. Red smacked her head.

"What does it take to get through that thick skull of yours!? He doesn't know who you are! He thinks of anyone else but Yugi as an enemy and will kill them! He _will _kill you!" She screamed. Anzu had tears in her eyes.

"I can't stand her while Yugi and on the verge of death!" She shrieked. Red snarled at her.

"Well you have to bitch! We can't do anything! Yami is no longer even human!" She screamed again at the brunette. Serenity then stepped in.

"Anzu...stop...please just listen. What she is saying is true. Please, lets not give up our lives for nothing," she pleaded. Anzu looked at her sadly then hung her head.

"Alright...I wont go..." she slowly said. Red smiled, then turned and gasped.

**DMYY-** Ahaha! Yeah, cliffie again whoopee! I apologize for the shortness in this chapter . I hope you like Yami's insaneness Please review! Ja ne!


	11. The Darkness Alight

DMYY- Ok, ok...I am REALLY sorry to you people who don't like cliffles (I forget you know who you are) Yeah...so, not much cliffle here...just... Anywho, I Forget reviewer...your funny Glad you like it so much to insult it...makes me happy...kinda. Oh well...read and enjoy my friends! Oh, and sorry for the late update! My internet wasn't working ;; So...yeah...sorry!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

'Own thoughts' 

--Entry (only Yami for this chapter)--

**Chapter 11- The darkness alight**

--Yami: My hikari is almost dead...Yoshio is the cause...I can feel the darkness creeping up from inside me...he will die the most horrible death that he can think of. The shadows are here...blood is wanted... (A/N- O.O ooo go Yami )--

Yami grinned bloodthirstily at the man. His blood was boiling in rage and the shadows were starting to inch into his body. Yoshio started to move back from the now darker Yami. Those crimson eyes narrowed, and his smirk grew. Yami flung his arms forward, and started to chant. The clouds over the sky began to disintegrate and move away. Yami closed his eyes and continued to chant. He raised his arms to the sky, still muttering the spell. A small beam of light shot out of the sky and straight at Yami. It soon turned, though, to a ray of darkness. More shot out of the clouds, starting to consume the fielded in waves of new darkness.

(With gang)

Red turned around and gasped.

"Holey shit!" She yelled. Everyone else turned and gasped as well. The large ray of darkness consuming Yami shocked everyone to the core. Red was starting to sweat.

"He's fully bonding..." she crocked quietly. Anzu whipped around to look at her.

"What do you mean!?" She yelled at the red head. Red took a shakily breath.

"Fully consuming all shadows...Yami is becoming...what he is. Darkness..." she slowly whispered. The group gawked at her. Red slowly continued. "All the shadows...are blending into him...oh shit...this isn't good." Red quickly said. Anzu started to shake.

"Why is that worse them before...?" She slowly asked. Red sighed.

"I suggest you don't watch...all I know...Yami is thirsty..." she whispered lowly. Rebecca looked at her slowly.

"F-for...what..." she shakily asked.

"For blood."

(Back with Yami...)-Yami's pov-

The shadows are here...I can feel all of that comforting darkness. The dark rays are around me...I called them here. Oh it feels good...the darkness...I soon open my eyes and look at Yoshio. All the shadows and within me...darknessnicedarkdark...I like the dark. I want to rip him...rip the man that destroyed my light...see him bleed...see him scream...see him _die_..........the call of blood is here...I must answer that call...

(Regular point of view)

Yami's grin was gone, but his eyes showed massacre. Then, his lips moved upwards into a smirk. It was unholy and just vile. Soon his grin widened, showing off now fanged teeth. Yoshio took another step back.

"W-w-what's going on..." he slowly said to mainly himself. Yami started to laugh again. It was cruel and rang off of the valley they were in. His eyes did not show laughter though. The assassin slowly stopped and smiled at Yoshio.

"What's wrong...are you sacred..." Yami slowly whispered, creating a sword from the darkness. Yami slashed it in the air so it made a whistling sound, laughing at the same time. Suddenly, the pharaoh disappeared into the darkness, leaving and echo of laughter. Yoshio gasped.

"Where are you!?" He screamed. Suddenly he heard the chucking of the darkness and felt a tap on his shoulder. Yoshio quickly turned around to be face to face with Yami. The homicidal man smirked.

"Déjà vu..." he whispered. Yoshio gasped as a ball of dark energy was shot right in his face, sending his flying back. The man slowly stood up to be looking at deep crimson eyes.

"Kill...die..." Yami whispered launching forward, his sword ready to attack. Yoshio rolled out of the way and ran. Yami's blade struck into the ground. The pharaoh pulled it back out of the soil, and quickly turned toward Yoshio and lurched forward. His opponent leaped out of the way, but the shadow followed. Yoshio fell to the ground and sprinted away from the darkness. He took a glance back at Yami. Yami had landed on the ground and streaked after him. His eyes were now a cold blood-red color and his pupils had narrowed to mere slits. His leaped forward, fangs showing and snarling at him. Yoshio acted quickly and jumped out of the way again. He soon fell to the ground and slid to a stop, looking around for his opponent. Then he felt hot breath on his neck. He tried to run, but Yami threw his arms around him, digging his nails into the man's flesh. The black eyed one screamed as the nails sinked further into his skin. Yami moved forward so his face was right near Yoshio's neck. Like a vampire, the darkness bared his teeth, biting into his preys flesh right on the line of his veins. Yoshio screamed in pain and tried to get away from shadow that had a hold on him. Yami, though, dug his nails in even further and bit down harder. Yoshio screamed again, desperately trying to get away from the bloodthirsty pharaoh. He pushed harder and harder to get away. Yami soon gave in and took his front nails out of Yoshio's skin and yanked back his head, tearing off his preys veins and skin. The rival fell forward in pain and turned to the bloodthirsty one. Yami had his skin still in his mouth, chewing on it slightly, then spiting it out. He grinned devilishly, his fangs and face covered in blood. Yoshio stared at him, holding onto his wound tightly. Suddenly he felt dizziness. Yami slowly walked toward him, knife in hand. Yoshio fell to his knees in lightheadedness, looking up slightly to see Yami standing there. He looked into those dark blood-red eyes. They were unemotional and widened, and his pupils even smaller now. His grin widened, his fangs shimmering in blood. The dark then raised his knife and drove it into Yoshio's heart. Yoshio gasped as Yami drove it deep into his body. The pharaoh drove his whole arm in as well, pushing his upper limb throughout his victim's live corpse. Yami let go of the blade and swiftly pulled his hand back out, along with holding the man's heart in it. Yami closed his bloodstained hand and squished the heart, destroying it. Yoshio's eyes were white now as he fell to the ground in death. Yami smirked as blood trailed down his arm, dripping to the ground and he slowly took his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood off his fingers.

(The gang)

Everyone stared at Yami at what he just did. Red suddenly jumped off the cliff and slide down the hill. Bakura and Ryou followed and soon the rest of the gang slide down as well. Red ran across the filed to where Yami was. Yami did not look at them but walked over to Yugi, kneeling next to him. Red ran up to him. the pharaoh suddenly sprang up, whipping toward her, growling. Red stopped slowly. Yami stayed there, not moving, snarling when someone moved, his blood-stained teeth making him look like a rabid animal and his body still covered in blood. Anzu ran up next to Red then covered her mouth.

"Uggg...that smell..." she whispered, looking sick. Red just patted her shoulder.

"You'll get used to it," she said. Anzu slowly turned to look at Yami and then to the almost dead Yugi.

"We have to help Yugi!" She said suddenly, running forward. Red tried to catch her.

"No! Damn, don't get near Yami, Anzu!" She yelled at the girl. Anzu was right in front of Yami. Yami growled at her. Anzu stood her ground.

"Yami were here to help Yugi, move aside so we can!" She ordered. Yami stayed. Anzu took a step forward and Yami reacted. He shot up and latched his teeth onto Anzu's arm. Anzu screamed and Yami ripped her skin away, just as he did to Yoshio. Anzu stumbled back, holding her hand. Yami then whipped toward her again and lurched forward slightly in warning, preparing, if she moved, to kill her on the spot. Red, of course, intervened, grabbing Anzu and pulling her back. She placed a hand on the girls arm and healed it in a matter of seconds.

"I told you not to get near him! You are very lucky he didn't get your neck like he did to Yoshio!" She hissed at Anzu. The brunette nodded slowly, looking at Yami, who was snarling at them to move away, spiting her flesh out of his bloodstained teeth. Bakura stepped up in front of the women.

"Pharaoh, just stop! Yugi will be fine if you let us help him!" The tomb robber yelled at him. Yami's mouth slowly closed, and he moved back closer to Yugi. Red starred at Yami's reaction. Bakura took a step forward, and Yami stood silently, blinking questionably at him. Ryou walked up next to his dark. They moved further toward the two assassins slowly. Yami kept inching backward more as if scared of Bakura. The two albinos were now only a foot in front of Yami. Ryou spoke up.

"Yami...just let me get near Yugi...please," Ryou pleaded. Yami moved slightly, but still didn't move out of the way. Ryou walked up to him and placed his hands on Yami's temples. Yami stared wide-eyed at Ryou, but then Ryou transferred some of his light to Yami. Those crimson eyes suddenly went back to normal, but only for a fleeting second. They were back to the demon ones and Yami fell backwards, clutching his head, screaming. Bakura immediately grabbed Yami just in case while Ryou started to add Yugi's light energy that was transferred to him back to Yugi. He kneeled down and placed his hands over Yugi and began to mutter a spell. Light shone out of his fingertips and onto Yugi, the boy lighting up as well as his light energy was transferred back to him. Yami had seen Ryou get near Yugi and tried to get out of Bakura's grasp, but the tomb robber held on. Ryou heard Yami's cry as Bakura held onto him, so the boy began to transfer the energy faster. The chocolate-eyed teen started to sweat from the short period of time he had to do this in. Suddenly Yugi gasped for breath, his chest heaving up and down. Ryou gently picked him up into a sitting position. Yugi coughed up some blood, but opened his eyes to a young albino. Yugi blinked.

"Ryou...what in the world happened..." Yugi asked quietly. He looked over to see Bakura with a death grip on Yami. Yugi immediately moved over to them.

"Bakura...what's wrong with Yami!" Yugi asked. Bakura shook his head and tried handing the boy's other to him. Yugi immediately wrapped his arms around Yami, giving off his energy to tell Yami it was him. The pharaoh slowly stopped moving around franticly and settled down slightly. Yami slowly pulled back from Yugi and looked around. His eyes showed no more rapture or murder. They were bright now, and seemed slightly happier, though his face was still covered in Yoshio's blood. But that happiness disappeared shortly. Yami glanced around at the field. His gaze soon fell on the obviously dead Yoshio. Bloody and ripped to shreds. Yami slowly started to recoil into Yugi's embrace like a scared child. Yugi rubbed Yami's back, smoothing him. Yami looked up at Red.

"Red..." he croaked, his voice raspy. Red walked up to him and kneeled down.

"Yes Yami...it's me. Are you alright you two?" She asked them. Yugi nodded but Yami didn't.

"How did Yoshio die...who killed him...?" Yami whispered gutturally. Red sighed.

"I thought you wouldn't remember...Yami think of what happened after Yugi collapsed. What happened?" She asked the dark. Yami slowly altered his gaze.

"Darkness..." he whispered slowly. "Dark...it was all dark...no light...shadows...everywhere..." Yami started to shake. "It hurt...the darkness hurt me. It wouldn't let me go. I couldn't move...it wouldn't let me. It wouldn't let me see...or think...it wouldn't let me go......" Yugi slowly rubbed his back.

"Shhhh...it alright Yami..." Yugi smoothed. Yami started to shiver more violently. Yugi squeezed him slightly then looked back up at Red.

"It happened again...didn't it...?" He asked slowly. Red nodded. Yami then pulled away form Yugi and looked at his bloody hands and arms. His eyes widened a fraction and started to try and recoil away from the blood that stained his own body. Tears leaked out of his eyes at how he didn't remember what happened to get all this blood on him and his breath began to quicken. Yugi instantly grabbed Yami's hands away from his eyes and pulled Yami toward him, wrapping his arms around the dark. Yami was starting to break down immensely. His breathing was becoming irregular and shaking uncontrollable, he reached up unconscionably and clutched his fingers around Yugi's shirt and he tightly closed his eyes shut. Anzu slowly walked up behind Red and Rebecca and the gang followed. Yami glanced up at them and yelped, recoiling farther into Yugi's embrace. Yugi looked up at them and sighed.

"You guys, just don't say anything...please..." Yugi told them, not actually looking straight into any of their eyes. Anzu kneeled down near him. Yami scooted away from her.

"Yugi...we just want to help," she told him. She moved a little bit closer. Yami suddenly moved backward more, clutching onto Yugi's shirt tighter, tear's from fear starting to slide down his cheeks. Yugi glared at her.

"Anzu! Just for once listen! Yami will not fully recover from what just happened in a matter of seconds! Just...just don't do anything right now ok!!" Yugi snapped. Anzu moved back slightly.

"I want to-"Yugi cut her off.

"Help, I know. But your not helping right now! I'm sorry, but right now, you can't help ok!" Yugi snapped at her again. Red slowly took Anzu's arm and pulled her back. Rebecca came forward as well.

"Darl- I mean Yugi, will Yami be alright...?" She asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes...he's just scared," Yugi answered shortly. He then turned to Bakura and Ryou.

"Thanks you two," Yugi thanked. Ryou went over and sat next to him.

"Were glad that you two are alright," Ryou answered. Yugi smiled. Yami looked up slightly at Ryou. The other hikari put a hand on Yami's back, rubbing it like Yugi was. Yami leaned against his light, closing his eyes and sighing softly, wrapping his arms fully around his lights waist. The violet eyed teen cuddled Yami closer to him. Bakura walked up and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders. Red stood up and let the lights and darkness's help each other. She moved back with the gang. Anzu looked over at her.

"Why is Yami scared of us, but not them?" she asked. Red sighed.

"Because they are hikari and yami as well. Yami knows them. You guys are just strangers to him right now," she answered. Rebecca looked sadly at the ground.

"Will they ever really be like they were when we knew them?" The young girl asked slowly. Red shook her head.

"They have a new life now. They never lived a peaceful life and never will. Now that this has happened...things are going to get worse." She turned to all of them. "And if you stay here to long, your lives could be in danger to. You five must leave ASAP!" Red sternly ordered them. Anzu looked at the ground.

"We can't. Our school trip isn't over for another three weeks!" Red thought for a second.

"Well...yes if that is why you came in the first place...still..." she looked back over to Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura. "The enemy now knows about Yami's powers and will be out to get it. I just hope we can heal Yami and Yugi fast enough before they come. Otherwise...oh just catastrophe!" Anzu looked at her.

"Just like Marik..." she whispered. Red nodded.

"Yes, exactly like Marik...except...there's over 200 people in The Bandit's group...and they will stop at nothing to be able to take Yami and Yugi's power but also kill everyone in the corporation we have. The only difference between them and Marik...is that there is more people...and they're more powerful."

**DMYY**- Wow, isn't Yami sooooooo cool when he's evil isn't he Well, done and done. Oh and doesn't Yami ripping peoples veins out of their neck a nice thing to read and write in your spare time! giggles Hope you liked it. Please review Ja ne!


	12. Minds

DMYY- Yay! Reviews! Thank you all for doing that and I am really glad that you like this story . Oh, and you wanted to know what would happen to _Yugi_ if Yami got hurt...well, the same thing would happen to him as Yami. Except he would be devoured (or consumed) by light, not darkness. And, as most of you should know, light is just as horrifying and vile as the dark. Oh...just incase you wanted to know...there ya go!  Oh, and I'm sorry for the late update. isn't working and my internet crashed for the whole weekend ;-; Well...read and enjoy!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

_'Own thought's'_

--Entry (only Yugi this time )--

**Chapter 12- Minds**

--Yugi: Damn...our battle was just terrible!!! Yami has lost almost all of his power and so have I. Anzu...oh god she never stops trying to get near Yami! She and everyone else are making things so much more complicated! Yami also will not let anyone near him but Bakura, Ryou, and me. Red can be near him, but if she touches him, he just freaks! Man...I hope this gets better....--

Yugi stood up from the ground, Yami's arm draped over his shoulder using it for balance. Yugi slowly walked over to Red.

"Red, we got to get back to my place. Can you go get the gangs and your horses?" He asked. Red nodded, running back up the hill. Yugi held his fingers up to his mouth and whistled loudly. Soon, his horses came running toward him. The white one stopped in front of Yugi, nudging him with her nose. Yugi smiled.

"Hey Isis..." he sighed patting her head. "Osiris right behind you...?" He asked the horse. Isis snorted as if understanding. Yugi turned to Yami who was starring at the horses like strangers. Yugi took Isis's reigns in his hand and brought her near him. Then he turned back to Yami.

/Were ridding this horse Yami, ok/ Yugi said. Yami reached his hand up to pet Isis.

/What about the black one...?/ he slowly asked. Yugi sighed inwardly.

'_Man...his mind is still in a primitive state. He won't be doing much for a while...I hope he can remember more...man this is so much worse then last time...'_ Yugi thought worriedly. Yami was smiling petting Isis. Osiris came up and butted Yami with his nose. Yugi immediately grabbed him incase he tried running away form the horse, but Yami surprised him. He smiled brightly, rubbing Osirs.

/Can I ride the black one?/ he asked like a young child. Yugi shook his head.

/No Yami, your still weak and your not ready to ride yet/ Yugi answered.

'_Man, I sound like a guidance officer, or a mother!? Whoa...ok, let's just end that line of thought!' _Yugi thought. Yami's eyes saddened. .

/But I like him better/ He wined. Yugi sighed again.

/Yami...just no. Not today. Get on Isis right now ok/ Yugi ordered. Yami complied, hopping up onto the horses back. Yugi followed in suite, sitting in front of his dark. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist again like he was doing to whole time on the ground. Yugi turned the horse around to face everyone else.

"You guys are coming back with us to me and Yami's apartment ok," Yugi told them. They all nodded. Yugi looked up onto the ridge to see Red ridding down with everyone's horses. The gang ran up to get their mounts. Red rode over to Yugi.

"Were all going back you your place right?" She asked him. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah...it'll just be easier," he answered. Red looked over at Yami, who seemed to be falling asleep behind Yugi. (A/N- that would look just so cute wouldn't it!)

"Is he going to be alright?" She inquired, pointing to the now dazed out Yami. He had his head resting on Yugi's shoulder, his eyelids dropping from exhaustion. Yugi turned slightly to look at him.

"I hope so. His mind is completely messed up though. He's become like a little kid. He should remember more over time and everything else will come back. For now though..." Yugi stroked Yami's head lightly. "We'll just have to take it as it comes." Red nodded in agreement. Bakrua and Ryou rode up to them from behind Red. Bakura was sitting in front of Ryou, and he looked questionably at Yugi.

"So young one...will our Pharaoh be up and about soon?" he asked, a slight sarcastic note in his voice but mostly a serious expression on his face. Yugi sighed.

"Well...lust like I told Red...he's just out of it. Primitive mind, lack of energy, and memory lose. It'll take awhile for him to fully recover to be exactly 100 like he was before," Yugi replied. Bakura nodded, ridding up closer to them to put a hand on Yami to wake him up.

"Yo pharaoh, you can't sleep while ridding!" He said jokingly. The dark opened his eyes and smiled slightly, burring his face into his hikari's hair.

"Yes I can..." he mumbled, childishly. Bakura poked him.

"Nope, sorry, gotta stay awake," he teased. Yami looked up at him.

"No no no! I wana sleep and I will!" he wined, burring his face into Yugi again. Bakura nodded and turned to Yugi again.

"I see what you mean Yugi," he whispered. "He has lost a lot." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah...I just hope we can get all of his memories, power and everything else back..." the young boy whispered. Ryou reached his hand out and put it on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's alright Yugi...he should be fine," he reassured his other hikari. Yugi smiled brightly.

"Thank you...all of you. I'll need all the help I can get." Red sighed.

"But Yami won't let anyone else but you three touch him, and only you can comfort him. How can me and the other people help?" she asked. Yugi smiled lightly.

"Well...he'll need to learn to interact with other people again, and since we have a lot of people here, it'll go faster." Bakura, Ryou and Red nodded in agreement of what Yugi clarified. The gang rode up to him. Anzu was in front, as usual.

"So...are we going to...well go?" she asked. Yugi nodded shortly.

"Yeah." Anzu looked at him questionably, but otherwise stayed silent. Yugi walked off, Red, Bakura and Ryou right on his tail. Anzu kicked her horse forward to catch up with them. She then turned toward everyone to talk again.

"Don't you think...that Yami's acting weird?" Joey and Serenity came up close to her.

"Yugi said that he's lost some of his memories and his mind was damaged or something," Joey answered. Serenity nodded.

"I tried listening to Red and his conversation. Yami like...has amnesia or something...or at least that's what it kinda sounded like..." she trailed off. Rebecca and Honda came forward as well.

"He really looks out of it though..." Honda said, pointing at the almost asleep Yami in front of them. "He looks really tiered." Rebecca and Anzu agreed.

"But they really weren't lying when they said they were together...were they?" Rebecca said slowly. Anzu nodded. Rebecca hung her head.

"I really...liked Yugi a lot...more then a friend..." Rebecca trailed off. Anzu looked forward and sighed.

"Same...but...it's just not fair on our part. Those two...maybe they really did make that up so they could drive us away," Anzu started. Joey cut in.

"They aren't. There is no way they could be this close if they weren't lovers. I don't see how you two can't accept it?" Anzu whipped around to glare at him.

"I loved Yami before! Rebecca loved Yugi! Everything used to be fine!! Now it's just all messed up!" She complained. Joey sighed.

"You two are jealous aren't you..." he slowly said. Anzu immediately looked away.

"Yes..." she whispered harshly. Joey groaned.

"You guys. Those two didn't suddenly become gay. Even if they weren't together, they still would be! Just...they're out of your league now. Don't even try," Joey said. "You should be happy for them, not jealous or angry. And now, our friends need us in a tight situation and were going to help them!" Anzu looked over at him and nodded.

"Ok..." she said slowly. Joey nodded, then looked up at Yugi and Yami. He kicked his horse forward to catch up with them and Serenity was on his tail. The others, of course, soon followed. Joey slowly came next to Yugi. Yugi looked up at his old friend.

"Yug...really, if you guy's need any help, don't hesitate to ask ok?" The blonde said. Yugi smiled up at Joey.

"Thank Joey," he turned to the half asleep Yami behind him. "We need all the help we can get..." Joey smiled.

"Right! Hey Yug, will Yami ever trust us again...?" Joey asked slowly. The boy glanced up at him.

"Yeah, you'll just have to talk to him more. Just like you would for any person you first meet," Yugi answered. He then turned and nudged Yami. Yami opened his eyes and stared up at his light.

"Hmm...?" He mumbled tiredly, his eyes half lidded in sleep. Yugi pointed up at Joey. Yami turned to see Joey about a foot away from him. His once calm eyes suddenly became frantic and he instantly clutched Yugi tighter and began to shake in fear of this stranger. Joey instantly saw this and backed away slightly.

"It's alright Yami...I'm just a friend of Yugi's. Ok...? I wont hurt you," Joey slowly said. Yami slowly stopped to shake, but kept a tight grip on Yugi's shirt. Yugi smiled.

"Yami-koi Joey's nice. You don't need to be afraid of him," Yugi softly said. Yami eyes turned from scared to curious. Joey starred at Yami's expression, laughing inwardly.

'_Now that's an expression I thought I would never see on Yami...!'_ he thought. He then reached his hand out to Yami. The crimson eyes pharaoh starred questionably at his hand. Yugi chuckled.

"Shake it silly!" He laughed. Yami slowly reached out and shakily shook his hand, but after pulled it back quickly fro it to clutch his others shirt again. Yugi smiled though and looked up at Joey.

"Well, at least he trusts you a little more now," he laughed. Joey beamed.

"That's good Yug!" Yugi patted him on the shoulder.

"You're a great friend Joey," Yugi thanked. Joey returned the gesture by patting Yugi on the head.

"You welcome!" Yugi shoved his hand off and glared at him like he used to do all those years ago.

"No touching my hair!" he scoffed, fixing his hair. Yami then stuck his tongue out at Joey. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Yugi saw this and nudged Yami.

/Yami, don't do that!/ Yugi lectured. Yami slipped his tongue back in his mouth and looked at the ground. Serenity giggled. Yami then looked at her and poked her arm. Serenity poked Yami back making him laugh and trying to hide behind Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami and beamed.

'_He seems to be getting better. He's still acting like a child, but he's getting along better,'_ Yugi thought happily. Serenity poked Yami again, trying to see if she could make him happier. Yami giggled and looked up at her with now chibi eyes. He then stuck his tongue out again. Yugi caught him once again and patted Yami on the head extra hard.

"Yami, stop doing that!" he scolded. Yami stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked. Yugi sighed.

"Yami..." Yami laughed and latched his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi just sighed again and glanced over at Joey and Serenity and smiled lightly.

"You guys know what's going on right?" Yugi asked. They nodded, smiling as well.

"Yeah, we heard you talking to Red earlier..." Joey slowly responded. Yugi grinned though.

"Oh don't feel sorry," Yugi waved it away. "It's better if you do know what's going on." He then turned to Yami who had fallen asleep again.

"I'm just worried...this has never happened before..." Yugi trailed off. Joey patted his shoulder yet again.

"Yugi, no matter what situation you are in or where you are, were here now and we will help you two in any way we can. Just like we used to do." Yugi smiled again, happy that his friends are here with him now, no matter how much problems it might cause. He still at least has four people out of the gang that can really devote their help to them.

Even to death, friends will be there. Every obstacle can be overcome by love. Love for another and love for friends. And love cannot fade.

**DMYY-** Ok, that last little thing there was a little Anzu-ish, but since I wrote it, it was better . So...Anywho, hope you liked this chappie and please please PLEASE review!


	13. Heal

**DMYY**- Ok...this is directed...to the person that, I assume, doesn't read my sotory anymore. If...you like Y/YY pairings...wouldn't you kinda like tea bashing too? is confused strange strange people out there...well, Anywho, thank you ALLLL for the reviews!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

_'Own thoughts'_

--Entry (only Yugi again)--

**Chapter 13- Heal**

--Yugi: Were all heading to Yami's house and mine at the moment. We have to replenish Yami's energy and get his memories back. I have a good idea how to though--

The group rode for about a half an hour. Before long they got to the apartment of Yugi and Yami's. Yugi was the first to dismount and Yami followed. Everyone filed into the building and up the steps. They walked silently up the stairs and threw the halls. When they got to Yugi and Yami's apartment, Yugi flipped the keys from his pocket and opened the door and walked in, going straight to the couch. Yami followed, sitting next to him. Red went onto the chair and Joey and Serenity on the love seat again. Anzu, Rebecca and Honda came in and closed the door and sat across from Yugi and Yami. Ryou and Bakura sat down in the other love seat. Yugi then stood up and looked at everyone smiling.

"You guys want anything to eat? I'll make up something," Yugi asked the group. They all nodded. Rebecca then stood up.

"Need any help?" She asked politely. Yugi smiled and nodded. They both walked into the kitchen. Anzu looked over to see if Yami would follow, but he had already fallen asleep on the couch. She looked over to see Joey and Serenity come up and shake him awake. Yami sat up and yawned, not even moving away from the siblings. Anzu raised an eyebrow. Yami didn't seem to be scared of them at all. Serenity then started to mock Yami for being tired. The teen just took a pillow and flopped it over his head, while Serenity was laughing. Yugi and Rebecca were looking for something to make in the kitchen. Yugi went up and stuck his head in a colored.

"Man...what can we make that'll be enough for everyone...oh!" He took out some noodles. "Spaghetti sound good to you?" He asked the blonde. Rebecca smiled.

"Yeah! I love spaghetti! I'll get the tomato sauce out." Rebecca went over to the refrigerator and took out a jar of tomato sauce. Yugi put some water in a pot and started to boil it. Rebecca got some bread sticks out and put those in the oven. She went to sit at the small table as Yugi poured the noodles into the pot and stirred it.

"So Rebecca...are you...well a little upset about me and Yami being...well together?" He asked slowly. Rebecca smiled weakly.

"I was at first...but you're still my friend. Joey also said that we should be happy for you two, and that made me think. If I liked you, I would be happy for any decision you make, so I'm just going to live with it and help you two any way I can. Like Joey and Serenity!" She explained. Yugi smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks Rebecca. I'm glad that this doesn't put us on a wrong note," he said, grinning. Yugi took the pot over to the sink, pouring out the water and putting the noodles in a big bowl. Rebecca heard the oven beep and took out the bread sticks, sticking them into a basket. Suddenly they saw Yami's head pop in through the doorway. He grinned brightly.

"Yay spaghetti!!" He hollered, running over to the bowl. Yugi smacked his hand.

"Yami, wait!" He scolded his disabled dark. Yami looked at the ground moving away. Yugi looked up at him. "Yami, could you get some bowls and put them out on the table in front of the TV please?" Yami complied, grabbing some bowls and walking out of the kitchen. Yugi glanced at Rebecca.

"Yeah...he might be like that for a while..." Yugi said, mixing the spaghetti and the sauce. Rebecca laughed.

"He's funny though. I never though I would see Yami whine!" She exclaimed. Yugi laughed slightly.

"It is very unusual isn't it," he answered, carrying the bowl out of the room. Everyone looked up as Yugi placed it on the table.

"Dig in! There's a lot to eat!" Yugi exclaimed, handing out forks to everyone. Rebecca followed shortly after with bread sticks. Everyone took one and sat around the big coffee table. (A/N- There is no chairs. They're on the floor or on the furniture) Yami plopped on the couch, eating rapidly. Yugi sat next to him and took his had away from his mouth, laughing.

"Stop eating so fast or you'll chock Yami!" Yugi bellowed. Yami stopped and looked at him cutely.

"But Joey's doing it..." He whined. Yugi looked over to Joey who was literally being a vacuum. Yugi sweat dropped. The Bakura stepped in

"Pharaoh, don't follow Joey, he's not a good role modal!" Bakura bellowed mouth full of food. Yami then shrugged and ate regularly. Anzu sat, eating very slow, staring at Yami and Yugi. Her mind full of jealously anger, hate, confusion...but mostly jealously. Soon, everyone had finished and Yugi turned the TV on. Yami sat on the ground, his head on Yugi lap. Ryou and Bakura laid on the other couch. Joey, Serenity and Honda sat in front of the coffee table, their backs leaning on the table's edge. Red was spread out on the love seat and Rebecca was sitting with her head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi didn't seem to mind Rebecca being so close to him, which was quite odd. But Yugi petted Yami's head, not Rebecca's. They were watching the movie "Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King". Yami was starring, wide eyed at the screen when the fighting started. Red was writing down stuff when they fought, making up new ways to do fighting strategies. Serenity was covering her eye when to much blood was shed and Rebecca just kinda watched it. Yami soon enough fell asleep when Frodo was in the den of Scalob (A/N- I think that's the spiders name...) Once the movie was over Yugi gently heaved Yami to his feet and onto the couch.

"How about you guy's stay here for the night. It'll just be easier," he explained, putting Yami onto his back. Rebecca spook up.

"What about Mr. Okagumi?" Red laughed at that.

"I already sent him something. I knew you guys would be staying here for a while anyway," she answered. The group smiled. Yugi grinned.

"Well that makes things a hell of a lot easier!" He said, heaving up the steps with Yami. "I'll be right back you guys, let me just get Yami in bed and all." Yugi walked up and into his room. Anzu tried looking inside, but all she saw was black. Like there was a curtain there. The door closed quickly as Yugi walked through. Everyone stood up, stretching. Bakura yawned.

"Well, time to go to bed," Bakura started. He looked over to Ryou. "Sorry love, tonight we'll have to skip the fun. A futon is way to squeaky and rough, but I promise you'll have the time of you life tomorrow " Bakura did a thumbs up sign to Ryou. The young albino hide his head in a pillow while every one else sweat dropped. Yugi walked out of his room right as Bakura said this and laughed.

"Bakura, when did it matter to you?" he said sarcastically. Bakura glared at him.

"You be quiet!" He sneered. Yugi just shrugged and went to the closet to get out some blankets. He brought them over to everyone and laid them down.

"Here are some blankets. If you want to sleep on the floor, there are sleeping bags in the closet. You know where the bathroom is...and that's about all." He walked up to his room. Anzu suddenly stopped him.

"What if we need you in the middle of the night for something?" She asked. Yugi turned to her.

"Just knock on our door, and I'll come and help," he answered, turning around again and walking back to his room.

"What if you don't hear us?" She asked again. Yugi turned to her, slightly agitated.

"Then we don't get up. If you're trying to be able to get into our room, then stop. No one goes in there but me and Yami and us only! Do not try to get in or I will be very agitated...now go to sleep! I'll see you guys in the morning," and at that, Yugi walked into his room, closing the door louder than normal behind him. Anzu turned to Red.

"Why won't they let anyone in their room?" She asked the assassin leader. Red shrugged, tossing a blanket of the love seat and laying down.

"I don't know. They want privacy for their stuff. Who knows, never been in there." She turned over and covered herself in a blanket. Bakura and Ryou settled down on the couch, Joey and Serenity got sleeping bags and went on the floor. Honda did as well, and Rebecca went onto the other love seat, so that left with Anzu on the couch. Anzu slowly laid down onto the couch, wide-awake and not sleepy at all. Why wouldn't Yugi let any one in their room? She rolled over and sighed.

'_Well...I guess I'll ask him eventually...' _she thought, slowly falling into an un-peaceful slumber.

(The next morning)

Yugi awoke slowly the next morning, sitting up and stretching. He looked over and the peaceful sleeping form of his yami who had his arms around his light's waist. Yugi smiled lovely at him and ruffled Yami's hair.

"Koi...my Yami, it's time to get up..." he whispered. Yami slowly opened his bright crimson eyes and looked up at Yugi.

"Why..." he yawned. Yugi chuckled. He rubbed Yami's back.

"Because...it's time to get up," he replied. Yami slowly sat up and yawned rubbing his eyes.

"'k," he said tiredly. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's head and kissed his temple.

"Come on, up we go," he said, standing up and guiding Yami with him. Yami almost fell, but Yugi caught him. Yami slowly stood back up straight. The crimson teen hugged his light tightly. Yugi giggled petting his dark's hair.

"Now why are you so affectionate this morning?" Yugi asked. Yami pulled back and kissed Yugi full on the lips.

/Because your you.../ he whispered. Yugi giggled, kissing his love back.

/Oh whatever...your better.../ he whispered. Yami pulled away from Yugi and leaned his head onto is shoulder.

"I'm hungry!" he wined loudly. Yugi sighed.

'_Well, he was back to normal for at least one second...' _Yugi thought. He heaved Yami off of him and turned to walk out the door.

"Ok, come on," he said, walking through the black vile that they had up in front t of their door. Yami followed shortly after, closing the door quietly. Yugi looked around. Everyone was still asleep. Ryou and Bakura were tangled up in each other's embrace; Red was drooling and about to fall off the love seat. Joey, Serenity and Honda were tangle up in their sleeping bags and Anzu was lying flat on her back, everything around her neat. Yugi walked across the floor silently. Yami followed, but not as gracefully. He walked on, but then tripped over a bottle that was in the middle of the room and fell over, making a loud crash on the ground. Yugi quickly turned around as the rest of the people in the living room were jolted awake. Red looked over the side of her seat at Yami. Yami slowly sat up rubbing his now carpet burnt arms.

"Clumsy are we," she said sarcastically. Yami sniffled a little bit and Red immediately covered her mouth. "Sorry!" She exclaimed. Yugi went and helped Yami to his feet.

"Come on...let's get something to eat..." he said. He then looked over at the rest of his guests.

"Anyone else hungry?" He asked. They all nodded. Yugi smiled. "Come on into the kitchen and see what you want." Yugi then walked in with Yami right on his tail. Yugi went up to the cupboard and took out some cereal. He looked back at Yami and saw that he was still sniffling slightly. Yugi walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Aww...it's ok love...it's only a scratch..." he whispered. Yami smiled and pulled away from his light, getting something to eat as well. Soon, the gang came in. Yugi looked over at them.

"We really only have cereal and waffles, but if you want to make yourselves something, then feel free to do so," Yugi told them as he walked out into the living room again with Yami soon following. Red looked around and grabbed some "Caption Crunch" from the pantry and poured herself some.

"Ahh...crunch'a'tize me captain'" she said, taking a big bit out of it. Joey and Serenity and Ryou and Bakura had the same thing as her. Rebecca and Honda got "Rice Crispies". As everyone walked out of the kitchen, she looked around for anything appetizing. Her gaze fell on a health bar and she grabbed that. As she walked back out, almost everyone was in the same position as last night. Yugi on the couch with Yami's head on his lap, Rebecca changed though, she was now next to Red and talking to her. Honda and Joey and Serenity in front of the coffee table. Anzu sighed and took her seat on the ground next to the table, her eyes glancing over to Yugi and Yami every second. Yami finished his cereal soon and then moved up so he could lay his head on Yugi's shoulder. Anzu stared at him slightly. Yami felt her gaze on his back and turned to look at her. When their eyes met, Yami immediately moved closer to Yugi, panic in his eyes. Anzu quickly looked away, not wanting Yugi to get made at her for making his lover become scared. Yugi looked over at him, and then grabbed a laptop from the table. Yami snatched it from Yugi and turned it around on all sides, staring at it questionably. The violet eyes teen instantaneously snatched it back from him. Yami pouted slightly. Serenity stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Yugi, has Yami lost his smarts, like how to do math and grammar and other stuff?" She asked the teen. Yugi looked up at her.

"Don't know...Yami, what is math?" he asked his dark. Yami looked up at him questionably.

"Math...?" He said confused. Yugi then shook his head at Serenity.

"Nope, forgotten that too...why?" Serenity smiled.

"I'll teach him it!" Yugi smiled.

"Really! Hey, thanks a lot Serenity!" He exclaimed. He then turned to Yami.

"Yami-koi, Serenity is going to teach you something, get on the floor ok," he told his dark. Yami slide onto the ground as Serenity came over with books from her bag. She placed the on the table and got out mutable sheets of paper.

"Ok Yami, you're going to learn math!" she said excitedly. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Hnn...math fun?" he asked. Serenity nodded.

"Umm...yeah! Math is loads of fun!" Yami grinned. Yugi sighed.

"Serenity...meanie!" he said loudly. Serenity laughed and set up some numbers.

"Ok, here's 512...can you solve that?" she asked. Yami scratched his head.

"Plus...512...17...I think," he said. Serenity giggled.

"Correct! Now, how about 58 then?" Yami bit the eraser of the pencil.

"Um...40!" He exclaimed. Serenity clapped her hands together once again.

"Right!" She exclaimed. Yugi smiled and then turned his attention to his laptop and started to rapidly type stuff onto it. Honda and Joey were glued to the TV and Rebecca came over to help Serenity help. Red looked over at Anzu, sitting there quietly, chewing on a health bar, glaring slightly at Yugi and Yami. She walked up behind her and sat down.

"Problem?" She asked. Anzu sighed.

"No!" She whispered harshly. Red scoffed.

"Well ex_cuse_ me! Why are you so snappy!" She asked. Anzu just turned away from her.

"None of your business!" She snapped. Red scoffed again.

"God, rude much! Tell me?" she asked again. Anzu turned to her.

"Why is Yami still afraid of me, but no one else?" She asked quietly. Red chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well...it's because you have anger, jealously and rage all inside of you and he can sense that. It scares him and his senses tells him that you are a threat because you are unstable." Aznu raised an eyebrow.

"Unstable?" She said questionably. Red nodded.

"You are mad, and it's pointed to him and Yugi. Though mostly Yugi, he cares about his hikari. The boy is his love and that'll never change, no matter what brain damage is caused on him. You just have to accept it. Rebecca has...why can't you...?" And at that, the red head stood and walked over and sat next to Yugi and started to poke at the laptop and ask him stuff about what he was doing. Anzu sat there, alone at the moment, her mind reeling. She looked over at Yami now. He was giggling and smiling brightly at the two girls helping him. He glanced up at her and the panic in his eyes came back instantly. Anzu looked away immediately. Rebecca was pointing out stuff to Yami as he was reading the problems. Yami slowly began to remember the math, and his friends, and some more things. Slowly, he began to remember his job, and little by little his mind mended. And at that, the healing began.

**DMYY-** Ok wasn't that fun kiddies. I don't know why Yami is the way he is, but it's my story and I can DO WHAT I WANT IN IT!!! Um...sorry. Oh, and LEMON in next chappie!  I REPEATE!  **L-E-M-O-N!!  **Next chappie! readey yourselves everyone!!  Please review also!


	14. Renewed, the Healing Complete

DMYY- Ok...I really hope this doesn't get deleated...;-; Well...here's the next chappie! thank you all for reviewing! Hears a warning too...read it, and if you don't like lemons then GO AWAY!!

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemon!! LEMON!!! **It's gay sex ok you numbskulls!

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

'_Own thoughts'_

/Entry (only Yugi)/ (A/N- just want to say sorry for all the changes in the mind link stuff and doesn't use or show all the stuff i used on word...sorry!)

**Chapter 14- Renewed, the Healing Complete**

/Yugi: Ok...Yami is _slowly_ regaining his memories...oh I hope I can get my protector back.../

Yugi slowly looked up at Yami, who know was learning some geometry. The young teen saw Yami ram his head into the table in frustration. Yugi put his laptop aside and reached down to pat his back.

"It's ok Yami, you can't learn anything in a matter of seconds!" He giggled. Yami looked up at him and pouted.

"I don't wana do math no more!!" he wined. Yugi sighed.

"Ok, we can take a break, but you have to get back to it eventually," Yugi ordered. Yami sighed.

"Ok...is it lunch time yet!?" He said excitedly. Yugi looked up at the clock.

"Yup, hey everyone, want some lunch?" He asked the group. Joey stood up swiftly.

"Oh yeah!! F-O-O-D!!!!" He yelled, running into the kitchen. Serenity, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Rebecca and Honda all sweat dropped. Yami jumped up and followed him. The rest of the group sighed.

"Will Joey ever change?" Honda sighed. Bakura shook his head.

"Nope, he'll always be a dumb blonde ..." he said, getting up to follow them to get something to eat. Yugi stood up.

"I better go make sure that Joey isn't giving Yami any ideas..." he sighed, walking up into the kitchen. Yami was standing in front of the open refrigerator.

"Foodfoodfoodfood..." he muttered, looking for something to eat. Yugi sighed again.

"Yami, just have a sandwich ok," Yugi said getting the lunchmeat. Yami clapped his hands together.

"Grilled Cheese!" He giggled. Yugi smiled.

"Fine." Yugi went and turned on the stove. Joey was rummaging through his cupboards, grabbing as many chips and junk food as he could. Serenity walked in and sweat dropped.

"Um...big brother...are you sure that's healthy?" she asked. Joey smiled.

"Of course sis! It's living food!" He bellowed. Yami walked up to him.

"Oooo...Twinkies..." Yami pulled a box out from the bottom of Joeys pile...making everything else fall out of his hands and Joey fell along with it. Yami opened the Twinkie box and mouthed down a Twinkie. Yugi grabbed the box from him.

"No junk food now!" He ordered. Yami started to whine.

"Why can Joey have it and I can't!!!!" He whined loudly. Yugi sighed and grabbed all the stuff from Joey.

"No more junk food for you Joey! You're a bad influence on Yami!" He bellowed at the blonde. Joey then started to cry making everyone sweat drop many times.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He bellowed. Yami even stopped at stared at him oddly. Serenity sighed and grabbed Joey on the ear, dragging him out into the living room. Rebecca walked in, raising and eyebrow.

"Um...is Joey alright...?" She slowly asked. Yugi nodded, flipping the grilled cheese sandwich over.

"I took junk food away from him because Yami keep's trying to copy him...not good." Rebecca sat down next to Yami.

"Hey Yami, what are you having?" She asked. Yami pointed to Yugi.

"Cheese!" He cheered. Rebecca raised an eyebrow again. Yugi turned around, giving Yami the warm sandwich.

"This is what he is having, now go out to the living room," Yugi told his dark. Yami picked up his food and ran out into the other room. Once he was gone, Yugi took a deep breath.

"Man, he can get annoying..." he breathed. Rebecca giggled.

"Well, he's like a kid. And young children need attention. They have to always be occupied, and always be waited on hand and foot. Yami's need's you to constantly be paying attention to him," Rebecca explained. Yugi got out a beer from the refrigerator, taking a chuck from it.

"That's what I do though..." he said. Rebecca shook her hands in the air.

"No no! I'm not saying your not doing that! I'm saying that you just have to remember to at all times be with Yami and helping him. But, I have to admit...he is getting better," She said. Yugi swished his beer around in imaginary circles.

"Guess your right..." he took another gulp of it. "I think I can get him back to normal...it'll just take a little something..." Yugi trailed off, a sly grin forming on his face. Rebecca smiled.

"Perv..." she muttered. Yugi glanced over at her and put on his puppy eye act.

"Rebecca, me a _perv_!? Dear, I am _not_," Yugi slickly said, flicking his fingers girlishly in her direction. Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah...whatever perv." Yugi stuck his tongue out at her and walked back into the living room, Rebecca on his tail. Yugi went over and sat next to Yami, who was watching "Fear Factor" and nibbling on his grilled-cheese. (A/N- I watched that...it was stupid...O I was like this the whole time...well actually like this -.- o.o) Yugi ripped a bit off and ate it. Yami didn't notice all of his attention on the TV. Once the adds came on, he turned to Yugi and spotted his beer. The crimson eyed teens eyes became wide.

"What's that?" He pointed at the beer bottle Yugi had in his hand. Yugi smiled, sipping it again.

"Beer, Yami." Yami suddenly reached out at snatched it from Yugi's hand, chucking some down. Yugi snatched it back before Yami could drain the bottle. The teen licked his lips.

"I like it...can I have some?" He asked. Yugi nodded. Rebecca walked over to him.

"You're giving him beer!?" She exclaimed. Yugi nodded.

"His brain may be like a child, but his body is still his age," Yugi said, getting a bottle from their bar. He handed it to Yami, who tried to open it with his hands. He pulled on the cap, and the started to bit it. The disabled boy then raised it up, about to strike it on the table to see if that'll make it open. Yugi immediately grabbed it from him and popped it off with a cap opener. He then handed it to Yami, who was staring at how easily his light got the cap off.

"Don't chuck it down Yami, that'll make you sick." Yami sipped some, and then turned back to the TV. One guy was crossing a wire on top of a high building on the show. He was going inch-by-inch and slowly got onto the other side in 6 minutes. The Guy then said he was going so fast that it was a blur. Yami snorted, taking a sip again from his beer bottle.

"Heh, dumbass," he sneered to mainly himself. Yugi starred at him.

'_Wow, he swore again! Yay, he's ever so slowly coming back...I know how to make it go faster though...' _Yugi smiled inwardly. Yami turned to look at him.

--What are you ginning about Aibou?--He asked. Yugi stared at him when his yami uttered the word 'aibou'.

-Is beer like your memory drink or something!?- Yami shrugged.

--Beerbeerbeerbeerbeer...-- Yugi sighed.

'_Well...note to self: give Yami more beer '_ Yugi thought happily. Serenity came up to Yami.

"Yami, I think you need to get off of your break..." She said. Yami sighed.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!" He whined. Serenity breathed in a deep breath.

"On the floor now!" She commanded. Yami slide onto the floor and picked the pencil up, drawing diagrams onto the paper that she gave him. When she turned away though, Yami added in little dots in different parts of the diagram, and then writing symbols beside them. Yugi looked over at what he was doing. The pharaoh started to draw lines from side to side and little arrow signs as well. Yugi tapped Yami on the shoulder.

"Yami...what are you doing?" Yugi asked his dark. Yami pointed to the symbols.

"Battle strategies and plans," he explained. Bakura and Ryou came up behind him. Bakura looked at them.

"Well would you look at that, the Pharaoh has remembered how to make up battle strategies!" He sneered. Yami growled at him.

"Not like you could?!" Yami sneered back. Yugi looked up at Bakura.

"What is he doing Bakura?" He whispered. Bakura smiled.

"He was Pharaoh remember. He had to be able to make diagrams and strategies for war, and he remembered how too," the tomb robber whispered back. Yugi nodded. Yami stared at him.

"Do not consult with the enemy!" He said loudly, waving the pencil in the air. Bakura sighed.

"Well Pharaoh, soon your going to be back to normal...aw man!" Bakura said, snapping his figures. Yugi sighed; this was going to be a long day.

That night. Nothing really happens in the afternoon and I'm too lazy to write it -.-

Yugi stood up and stretched.

"Well, time to hit the sack!" He yawned. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Yugi smiled, walking up into his room.

"See ya in the morning," He said. Yami soon got up and followed. Red sighed.

"Wow, wasn't today just...boring..." She said lazily. Bakura nodded, flopping onto the couch with Ryou.

"Yeah, whatever..." He mumbled. The others soon went to sleep and turned out the lights and all was quiet...well not accepting Yugi and Yami's room.

(A/N- Here ya go **LEMON!!!! **I told you I was going to put it in and I am! . If you don't like lemons, **DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS WARNING. WARNING: LEMON!!! L-E-M-O-N! Boyxboy sex!** If you don't like it then LEAVE!!!!)

Yugi had already gotten into his pajamas and was waiting for Yami. He was sitting at a dark desk, typing on the computer. They had over five computers for each of them, and that same many monitors. Their room was dark, black vials over the window so this room never gets sunlight, but they couldn't take any chances of having a window in here. There was a black veil at the door too so if the open the door, no one can still see inside. Their bed was also dark. Black silk soft sheets, and a red flamed carpet. Their pillows were crimson and violet, each to match their eyes. The walls were painted black and dark red, with weapons of many sorts lining the walls. Knives, daggers, swords, and many more. Yugi was currently in his computer corner when Yami came out of the bathroom. Yes, they have a bathroom in their room and one out in the living room. Yami hopped onto the bed and looked over at Yugi.

"What cha doing?" He curiously asked. Yugi shut the monitor off and stood up.

"Oh nothing, just checking up on stuff," he answered, sliding onto the bed, sitting down next to Yami. Yami sat back and crossed his legs.

"Are you tired?" He asked. Yugi snaked his arms around Yami's waist and kissed him on the neck.

"Nope..." he whispered huskily into his ear. Yami turned to look at him. Yugi pushed forward, kissing his Yami full on the lips, rolling them over slightly so he was straddling his dark. Yami slowly squirmed, trying to role them over again so that he was on top, but Yugi kept stopping him. The young violet eyes teen soon pulled away and gazed into his lovers deep ruby gaze. He smiled.

"Yami, were going to change it a little bit..." Yugi slowly ran a hand through his darks hair. "I get to pleasure you this time..." he whispered. Yami was looking at him questionably. Yugi smiled.

"That means I get to be on top silly." Yami moved up and kissed him hikari. Yugi moaned, pushing the pharaoh flat onto the bed, driving him into the sheets. Yugi ran his hands under Yami's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Once it was fully done, the young boy flung it off of his darks body, letting the his tan chest become bare and ready for Yugi to torture it. Yugi kissed his dark again, but drew his tongue along his partners face and down to his neck, biting softly on it, creating a red mark on his collarbone; marking his love for the night. Yugi ducked down more, dragging his velvet slick tongue over Yami's chest and abdomen. The crimson-eyed teen's eyes were shut tight and his chest was heaving up and down from breath loss. Yugi gradually drew over to his others left nipple, taking the hardened peck in his mouth and began to suck and swirl his tongue over it. Yami suddenly made a deep kneeing sound in the back of his throat, flinging his head back against the pillows. Yugi smiled around his yami's nipple, biting it softly and pinching the other one with his thimble fingers. Yami moaned out his hikari's name and the boy slowly licked Yami's abused peaks. The teen leaned down more, dipping his tongue in and out of Yami's navel, making him groan again. The tri colored haired twin slowly pulled his darks shorts down, reviling his red tipped piece. Yugi threw the shorts onto the ground, leaning down do he could exhale a deep breath onto Yami. He heard a gasp and a loud moan emit from his yami's mouth. The young boy drew his tongue up and around Yami's groin, making his dark grind his teeth together. Yugi started to flick and draw his fingers up his lover's length. Yami made another kneeing noise from deep in his throat.

--Y-Y-Yugi...-- He whispered. Yugi giggled.

-Are you asking for me love...- Yugi ran a finger up his yami's length once again. Yami moaned.

--P-please...-- he pleaded. Yugi licked his tip.

-Sure...?- he taunted. Yami ground his teeth together, flinging his head to the side.

--Yes!!-- He screamed through their mind link. Yugi obliged finally, taking his dark's treat fully into his mouth and driving down his length. Yami moaned loudly, his mouth hanging open afterwards in a silent scream. Yugi pulled back up and drove back down his lover's piece, grinding his teeth around it. Yami flung his head back more, and upholding a high arch and he tried to buck into the lights warm cavern. Yugi placed his slender fingers onto Yami's hips, holding him in place. Yugi slide down his love's length once more. Yami started to shake, felling an organism building up inside of him. Yugi slowly caressed his dark's balls to add the pleasure. Yami was breathing heavier, and his vision was starting to turn white.

"I...A-a-aib-ou..." he ground out. Yugi drove down once again, and his other found his release.

"YUGI!!!" He bellowed, erupting into Yugi's mouth, his back arching up. Yugi suddenly felt his lover release, swallowing up his essence greedily. Still pumping Yami slightly, taking him for all that he was worth. The pharaoh slowly recovered from his climax, falling down onto the pillows. Yugi pulled back and gazed at Yami lovingly. Yami slowly opened his bright ruby eyes to gaze up at his partner.

--Thank...you aibou...-- he whispered. Yugi smiled, kissing Yami lightly on the cheek.

- Oh love, the fun has just begun...- he whispered. Yami gazed up at him. Yugi smiled.

"Just wait love, I'll show just how much you mean to me..." Yugi whispered. Yami smiled up at him, the yanked on his lovers' shorts.

--How can you still be fully clothed...I have to see the beautiful body of my aibou...-- he whispered. Yugi was smiling at him.

'_Maybe this is working...he is calling me "Aibou" again, and he's no longer talking the same way...maybe this last thing will bring him all the way back!' _Yugi hopefully thought. The young boy pulled off his shorts, revealing his still hard member and lay down so their bare skins were touching. Yami wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Yugi returned it, and reached over and grabbed a bottle of scented oil. He spread it over his fingers. Yugi kissed his love.

-This shouldn't hurt, but if it does, then say something ok?- Yugi asked his dark. Yami smiled.

--I'm sure it'll be fine-- he answered. Yugi nodded, entering a finger into Yami. Yami gasped a little as Yugi entered him. He moved slightly, getting used to his partner's finger inside of him. When Yugi noticed Yami was fine and entered a second finger. Yami sighed in pleasure. Yugi then entered a third finger. Yami breathed heavier and tensed a bit. Yugi took his fingers out and stroked Yami's cheek.

"Koi...it's ok...don't be scared..." Yugi muttered softly to his dark. Yami nuzzled his other's neck.

"I'm not..." he murmured. Yugi beamed at his dark, coding his length with the oil and positioning his piece at Yami's entrance. Yugi kissed Yami tenderly, and entered, burring himself to the hilt and stopping. The yami squeezed his eyes shut, slightly unconformable with this. Yugi began to move back and forth, creating friction between them. The pharaoh slowly felt a sensation flow through him that he had not felt for a long time. Yugi slowly created a steady pace between them. Yami couldn't help but buck up each time his light plunged deeper into him. Yami slowly arched up into Yugi, moaning. Yugi plunged himself into his lover, slowing losing control of his speed. The young teen turned slightly to hit a hard spot. Yami suddenly saw stars and pleasure racked through his body.

"Y-Y-Yugi...a-aibou...h-harder!" Yami shakily said, pleasure blinding his vision. Yugi complied by driving hard into that sweet spot inside of his love again and again. Faster, the pace became, driving both boys to the edge. Yugi eyes slowly slide closed, losing himself in the pleasure. His partner was also in pure a bliss, light and stars flashing over his closed eye lids. Yugi's breath became heavier as he rammed harder and faster into his love. Showing him, with every once of his being, that he loved him and he was going to bring that man back no matter what. Yami also slowly came to senses with himself, the world he was now in, and the beautiful being above him, showing him something he had almost forgotten to feel. Yami felt his climax rising again. A kick inside of him began to kick harder again and again as Yugi brought him more and more to the edge. Suddenly, Yami could not hold it back any longer.

"A-A-AIBOU!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, releasing his seed all over Yugi and his stomach. Yugi felt Yami's inner walls close around him as he released. Yugi squeezed his eyes tight and he pushed one last time into his dark.

"YAMI!!!!!" he cried out, releasing fully into his darks tunnel. Yugi slowly kept pumping into his love until his climax was fully through. His muscles no longer strong enough to hold him up right, he soon fell down atop of his love. Yugi ever so slowly pulled out of Yami and collapsed down next to him, feeling his darks fast heartbeat beat to his own. The young teen opened his pure gleaming violet eyes to meet bright sparkling rubies. Yami stroked his lights hair and pulled him into a tight embrace, muttering thankyou's and apologies and love phrases over and over to his love. Yugi slowly looked up at him and placed a finger on his lips, shaking his head.

"I know my love, I know..." he whispered. Yami cuddles his hikari closer to himself, fully aware of his love in his arms now, never letting that go again.

**DMYY-** WHOOOOPIE!!!!!!! Yahoo, that was great! I actually got a good after lemon ending, which is something I usually can't do unless it just sounds original or cheesy. Did you like it!? Please review and tell me how I did, slight flames are available, but not major ones ok. I hope you liked it!! Ja ne!


	15. Oh my godit’s chapter 15!

DMYY- Ok...next chappie. Fighting will come back for you who liked that! So glad you liked the last chappie. This ones just a fluff kinda one...fluff fluff fluff fluff!

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

'_Own thoughts'_

(No entry for this chapter)

**Chapter 15- Oh my god...it's chapter 15!!!**

A young boy slowly opened his bright violet eyes to meet a muscular tan body. Yugi looked up to see the angelic sleeping face of his dark. The teen then smiled, remembering the night's events. He curled up against Yami, breathing in his sent. The pharaoh gradually awoke as well to feel hot breath oh his chest. He looked down at the small ball of his light curled up against him. Yami caressed Yugi's head smiling.

"Love..." he whispered. "It's time to wake up..." Yugi curled more into him, shaking his head. Yami smiled once again. He sat up, letting Yugi fall onto the bed. Yugi leaned up to glare at him.

"Evil..." he muttered. Yami snatched Yugi around the middle, pushing him back against the bed in a fire heated kiss. Yugi moaned, but soon felt hardness touching him. He pulled away and grinned up at Yami.

-I think we should get some clothes on Yami- Yugi said, trying to get out of bed, but Yami stopped him.

--I pretty comfortable right now though aibou-- he whispered, nuzzling him. Yugi sighed happily and smiled.

You seem better... Yugi slowly said, running his fingers through his darks hair. . Yami grinned at him.

--Are you happy or sad about that?--he asked. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, sitting up.

-Glad...very glad... -Yami returned the hug, but soon pulled away and hopped out of their bed, going to their closet to grab some pants. He took out some black leather one's for him and threw Yugi a kaki pair. He also got a shirt on and threw his light another one. Yugi slipped them both on quickly. The teen jumped out of bed and ran over to Yami, wrapping his arms around his wait, kissing the nape of his neck. Yami chuckled and the both walked out of their room, separating before they came out though. Yami slowly closed the door behind him and looked over to their TV area to see everyone already awake. Red looked up at them.

"Man, you two slept in _late_ today!" She snickered. Yami shrugged.

"So? What's the big deal with that?" He sneered at her, grinning slightly. Red glanced at him oddly but didn't say anything. Yami walked over to the bar to get a drink, making Yugi slap his hand.

"You idiot! Why the hell are you having alcohol in the morning!?" He bellowed. Yami shrugged.

"Umm, I don't know...because I want to!" He said back. Yugi sighed.

"Whatever baka..." he sighed. Yami turned to him.

"Ass..." he muttered. Yugi punched him in the arm.

"You be quiet bastard!" He playfully yelled, then shot off into the kitchen.

"Who you calling a bastard, bastard!!!" he yelled back at Yugi. Yugi just gave him the finger from the doorway. Yami just sighed taking his beer and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. He looked at everyone else.

"What!? Are you guys against me having alcohol in the morning too?" He asked, taking a sip form it. Yugi ran out with his and Yami's cereal.

"Say yes!! Say yes!!!" He yelled at them, ginning. Everyone stared at them except for Ryou, Bakura and Red. Yugi sat down next to Yami as they watched the news. Yugi's table was Yami's lap as he was lying down. They soon finished eating and Yugi sat up to place his cereal on the table. The pharaoh put his bowl onto the table as well and grabbed another laptop that was under the table and slipped on his glasses while Yugi leaned up against him, still watching the news. Serenity was staring at him, wide eyed.

"Umm...Yami...?" She slowly asked. Yami looked up from his typing.

"Yes?" Serenity cleared her throat.

"Are you...alright?" Yami then laughed. She stared, perplexed. He slowly stopped and put his laptop aside.

"I'm alright! Maybe yesterday and the day before I wasn't, but I'm better now!" Then Bakura started to laugh.

"You! FINE!! You always have had something wrong with you pharaoh!!" He sneered. Yami looked over at him and snarled. Bakura didn't stop laughing. Suddenly, Yami stood up and punched him square in the jaw, making him fly back. Yami smiled.

"Man, I have not hit you in a long time!" He grinned, shaking out his wrist. Bakura stood up, growling at him.

"You fucken pharaoh!!" He scorned at him. Yami just grinned.

"Awww, is the little tomb robber sad?" He taunted him in a childish voice. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Are you asking me to send you to the shadow realm fucken pharaoh!" He bellowed. Yami shook his head.

"No, just trying to annoy the fucking tomb robber," He sneered back. Yugi quickly grabbed his Yami around the waist as Ryou did to Bakura.

"Iie!! Stop Yami!!!" He pleaded his dark. Ryou pleaded the same thing to his yami. The two spirits glared at each other, but soon accepted their hikari's wishes. Bakura sat back down onto the love seat, cuddling up with Ryou. Yami turned back to the TV with Yugi sitting in his lap. The group stared at how different Yami was now that he was back to normal. Rebecca stood up.

"I'm getting something to eat, anybody else want anything?" She asked. Everyone shook his or her head. Anzu, though slowly followed her into the other room. Red glanced over in their direction and followed.

"This just isn't right!" She heard a voice huskily whisper.

"Why are you so upset at them Anzu?" Another voice yelled. Red walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two talking about?" She ordered. Anzu fell silent as Rebecca looked up at her.

"Anzu's mad because of Yami and Yugi again," she answered. Red glared at her.

"Bitch!! What is the matter with you!" She yelled. Anzu sighed.

"Just look at them!" She bellowed. Red looked out to see them, perfectly calm sitting in each other's embrace. Yami moved down and captured Yugi's lips in a warm, loving kiss. Red looked back at the brunette.

"I see what they are doing...point?" She answered. Anzu nodded.

"It's just not right!" She said again. Red felt her patience beginning to snap for the girl.

"It _is_ right!! They love each other! Why wouldn't it be right!" She bellowed once again. Anzu fumed. Suddenly, Yugi and Yami appeared behind Red, their eyes stern and annoyed. Each of them looked like they were ready to kill the brunette. Red moved out of the way as they moved nearer. Yugi was the first one who spoke up.

"Were you talking about us or were you not...?" He asked her icily. Anzu didn't answer. Yami growled.

"Answer us now!!" He bellowed loudly, making her wince.

"I-I...y-yes..." she slowly said. Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"Anzu...why are you so mad at us?" He huskily whispered. She looked up at them.

"Why!? Oh you have a lot of nerve to ask me why!!" She yelled. Yami snatched the color of her shirt, yanking her toward him.

"We don't have the anger problem bitch...you do..." he muttered to her coldly. Anzu started to quiver in fear of Yami.

"You don't get it, do you Anzu..." Yugi said unfeelingly behind Yami. "Thing's have changed...they are not going to go back to the way that they were before...accept it." Yami dropped Anzu onto her behind.

"Find someone else to stalk..." he sneered, his eyes cold. The two lovers then walked out of the kitchen, leaving Anzu sitting there on her tinny little ass. Red looked down at her.

"You should be glad they didn't hurt you..." Red said. Rebecca glared at her and walked out into the other room. Anzu looked at the floor.

"They hate me now...don't they?" She asked. Red looked fiercely at her.

"Hell! Of course they hate you!! You insulted their relationship toward each other!! I'm sorry, but you and them being friends anymore, is defiantly through!!! " And at that, Red stalked out of the kitchen, leaving a sorry little girl sitting on her ass, now rejected by everyone. Yugi and Yami had walked back into the living room and went over to sit on the wide windowsill that was on the other side of the room. Yami plopped down onto the long seat like area, guiding Yugi into his arms. Yugi complied, lying down on his lover's stomach, starring out of the sun light window, admiring the grand view they had. Yami stroked Yugi's hair affectingly as he gazed out the window.

--Upset?-- he asked his light. Yugi drew closer to his dark, nodding.

-Yes... - he whispered. Yami heard sadness and despair in his love's mental voice. The pharaoh wrapped his arms around Yugi, placing a kiss on his forehead.

--I'm sorry I asked...we don't need to talk about it if you don't want to--Yugi cut him off.

-I want to talk...- he slowly said. Yami tilted his head up to his.

--Then talk...-- he whispered softly. Yugi just curled up closer to him.

-Why does Anzu hate us so much...I mean, she say's we've changed a lot...but she's changed even more!- He bellowed. Yami gave him a small squeeze.

--You know why she's acting this way though Aibou...--he told his light. Yugi nodded.

-Hai...but we can't change us...I love you and that's never going to change- Yugi whispered, looking up at his dark. Yami rubbed his nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. Yugi giggled and moved so he could give him a full on kiss.

--And I love you my aibou...she's just...jealous...--he slowly said. Yugi sighed, leaning back down onto Yami's chest.

-I hope she can accept us eventually...- he quietly said. Yami didn't respond. Yugi looked up at his love. -Yami...?-Yami looked down at him and grinned lightly.

--Aibou...she might never get over it...-- he sadly said. Yugi downcasted his gaze.

-So...she's no longer...even our friend...- Yami breathed in a deep breath.

--I don't know aibou...I just don't know...--

**DMYY-** Um...yeah, dilemma . Sorry it's so short...to say the truth...I wrote this in August sweat drops So...heh, yeah. This story sorta lost my interest for a while...then...ok, there will be quite a few fill in chappies. Anywho, this chapter was mostly fluffey fluff and Anzu bashing. If you don't like Anzu bashing or like her as a character...don't read anymore...believe me. Please review!


	16. The enemy appears upon us

**DMYY-** Sorry for not updating. GOT MY OWN XANGA and been doing a lot with that Anywho…there ya go!

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Own thoughts'_

(Entry for Yugi _and_ Yami )

**Chapter 16- The enemy appears upon us**

(Yugi: Ok, Anzu in officially NOT my friend any more!

Yami: scoffs she never _was _mine. I was her stalkie

Yugi: We feel your pain…but I think, that know the enemy knows more about us…

Yami: They're going to be coming for us.)

The whole day for everyone went by very slowly for everyone. They, of course, had nothing to do almost that entire day. Joey, Serenity, Honda and Rebecca watched the news for most of the day, seeing if anyone noticed the disturbance in the last few days. Anzu sat, mopping on the couch. Red was up in the kitchen, making brownies (A/N- DON'T ASK!!!!!) Ryou and Bakura were allowed to use Yugi and Yami's laptops, so they were on those. Yugi and Yami stayed on the windowsill, petting, cooing, kissing, talking and starting slight make out sessions that didn't get very far. Yugi constantly kept worrying though.

-Yami…when do you think we'll get notice of the real enemy from them…- Yugi slowly asked his dark. Yami sighed for the hundredth time that day.

--Oh koi…I don't know…everything is just not going right!-- He bellowed. Yugi moved up and kissed him on the lips, savoring his darks taste. Yami returned it, begging for his hikari's entrance. Yugi gave it, moaning through their mind link.

-Do you think were annoying anyone by this?- he asked, moving closer to his yami. The pharaoh smiled into the kiss.

--I know one person who is…-- he said smiling. Yugi giggled mentally.

-Yup…- Suddenly they heard a shriek from across the room. Yami and Yugi both stopped as Red pocked her head out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Joey turned to them and pointed at the TV screen. Yugi and Yami both stood up and walked over. On the screen was a extremely afraid TV anchor man

"_Today, a gang of thieves appeared in Cario. They destroyed housed, businesses, and almost the entire city. Police are on the case, but these 'dark men' as some began to call them, have killed every single one of the police that came after them. Here is a clip that we managed to find…' _The screen changed to reveal burnt houses, fire flaming up everywhere and mostly…screaming. Everyone stared at the screen, wide eyed. Suddenly a clocked man appeared, his face, of course, hidden.

"_I know your watching this Red!!! You and your crew are going DOWN!!!" _He bellowed out. "_And you sniveling tomb robber and pharaoh…don't think Red is the only one were after…prepare to die PHAROH!!!" _The man screamed once again into the camera. Suddenly, he got shot by a policeman though and fell to the ground. The man who was holding the camera fled. The news castor came back on.

"_The men have mysteriously disappeared at this moment and we are unable to track them down. I advise that everyone leave their homes IMEDATLY!!" _Yugi flicked the TV off after this and looked and Ryou, Bakura and Red.

"Do you think Marik, or Malik saw this?" he asked her icily. She nodded.

"They might be coming here soon, him and his family live in Cario…" She said. Yugi suddenly stood up and ran into his room. Yami stood up as well.

"Get into our room now!" He ordered. Everyone stared at him, perplexed. Yami glared at everyone.

"Get in there NOW! If any of the men come you'll be killed if you are out here!" And at that, he shot off into his bedroom. The other's shrugged and followed, Red bringing her brownies (A/N-Mmmm…brownies….) They all filed into the room. The gang then gasped as they saw the interior. It was all dark. The ceiling, the floor, the walls were all painted black and a dark red. There were weapons everywhere. Swords with bloodstains all over them, others that were perfectly clean. The bed held an assortment of handcuffs on the edge and drawers full of other little other things. They gazed around, scared, but in awe as well. Yugi ran to the computer corner and flicked the monitors on, slipping into his chair and started typing rapidly. Yami took up another chair, turning ion a big screen on the front side of the semi-circle, showing up stuff that they were looking for. The other's slowly came up behind them and waited. Anzu glanced at the bed again and again, debating on if she should say something or not.

"Umm…you guys…" she slowly asked. The twins moved form monitor to monitor.

"Not now!!" Yugi snapped. She stepped back. Yugi clicked on the keyboard rapidly.

"Koi…what have you found?" He asked softly to his dark. Yami clicked his screen to the big one. Yugi looked up.

"I managed to get their energy type into the computer and find them." He stood up and went up to the bug screen with a marker. "They are here," he made a dot right outside of Cario. "They're traveling quickly to here." He made a line across the screen to where they are. "Approximant time getting here: about one hour. We may be able to protect the city, but a slim chance." Yugi turned around and typed something in.

"So we can stop them…but we can't do it alone…" he slowly said. Yami was marking up the screen.

"Hai, Marik and Malik should be here soon…we also should redo out weapons on our belts since most were lost last time and clean and replenish our other weapons." He drew out symbols again. "Aibou, they are here now. I'll be marking off for every minute ok," he said, walking over to type something onto the keyboard again. Yugi nodded and kicked himself over to where he was and looked at some of his screens, then slide across the floor to look up some stuff. Yami reached into a draw and took out a chart. He started to write stuff on there too, then turned to Yugi.

"Love, what have you found?" He asked him. Yugi smiled.

"A little something on their magic, come here and see," he answered. Everyone else except for Ryou, Bakura and Red were in astonishment of what was going on. Yami went and leaned onto Yugi's shoulder and smiled.

"Hmm…I see…" he whispered, writing some more stuff on his chart/notepad. Then, the pharaoh went up to the screen and marked up some more arrows and lines of different colors. Ryou suddenly went up to the screen, and started talking with Yami. Yami nodded in response, showing him what he and Yugi had found. Bakura stole Yami's chair and started to help them. Yami took a red marker and marked the screen again.

"Half an hour!" He said loudly to Yugi. The teen quickly stood up and grabbed a long sword from the wall.

"Ryou, Bakura! You two keep track of the 'dark men' ok. Yami and me have to get the items ready," he said. Yami and him then started grabbing certain weapons from the shelves in the room and the brought them over to their bed. Red had gone up to the large screen and was muttering things to herself. The gang stood there, perplexed and unsure of what to do. Rebecca spoke up.

"Um…is their anything we can do to help?" She asked. Yugi looked up at her.

"If you know how to properly clean weapons then yes. But since you don't, then no," he quickly said as an answer. He pulled open a drawer and took out a small container. He opened it and started rubbing it onto the sword he had in his lap. He reached back into the drawer and got a cloth to rub the stuff in. Yami had a dagger, but did the same thing. The gang stayed quiet, standing there watching their friends do their work. Suddenly there was knocking at the door. Serenity jumped at the noise. Yugi looked up.

"Come in, and make sure you close it tight behind you!!" He yelled. In came in Ishizu, Marik and Malik. Yugi and Yami looked up at them and nodded to them as a hello. Red, Ryou and Bakura also turned to say hello. Ryou, though, leaped up and ran over to jive them a hug.

"Malik, I haven't seen you in like, forever!!" He squeezed his fellow hikari. Yugi smiled and stood up as well and joined in.

"Hi friends!!" He laughed. Malik laughed.

"You two always know how to make fun in a bad time don't you!" he laughed. Yugi and Ryou pulled away to look at each other.

"Yes!" they said at once. Yami and Bakura had stood up and shook Marik's hand as a hello. The slight insane yami suddenly gave a puppy dog act.

"Awww, no hug for meeeee!!!" He whined. Bakura and Yami sighed at the same time. Marik just laughed. "Just kidding!" Yugi and Yami them repeated what they all had found about the people who was now rampaging town through town. The two blonds pondered on this.

"Well…" Malik started slowly. "We should be able to surprise them and get a head start on hitting them…" Yugi shook his head.

"There's a lot of them Malik…we already went up against one of the people in the inner circle of that group…and…well…" Yugi trailed off, while rubbing the stuff onto the sword. Marik and Malik starred at him questionably. They looked over to ask Yami what had happened, but he had already gone back to rubbing ointment onto the daggers and knives he had, his eyes shadowed. Malik looked at his fellow hikari.

"Yugi…what _did_ happen?" He asked. Yugi glanced up at him.

"Well…we kinda almost got…killed," he slowly said. The boys and their sister stared at them.

"What!?" they said at once. Yami suddenly looked up at them.

"We almost got killed ok! It'll be very hard to beat them you two!! Do think of this as a walk in the park you!!" He bellowed loudly. They stared at him still, but nodded. Yami sighed. "It's going to take _a lot_ of fuckin luck for us to win!!" Suddenly Red walked up behind them. They all turned to look at her. She didn't have a cocky smile on her face or any humor in her eyes.

"Get ready you six…we have work to do…"

**DMYY-** Don't you just LOVE my cliffies Anywho, what do ya think? A little on the shorter side, but this sounded like a good place to end. Glad you all like it and all. Please review!!!!!


	17. Well…Suiteup!

DMYY- Righto! You like the Anzu bashing (duh!)! Glad I did good Anzu bashing! This chappie sucks…but review anyways! Also thank you for the reviews

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

'Own thoughts' 

(Entry for Yami and Yugi)

Chapter 17- Well…Suite-up!!! 

(Yugi: This has been just a _peachy_ day!

Yami: More like a fuckey day…

Yugi: Great vocabulary koi…anyway, we know have to go up against the top of the group!!

Yami: I kept thinking that we never would…

Yugi: -holds out hand- gimmie!

Yami: -groans- Fine! -hands Yugi bet money-

Yugi: Yeah…know we have to try and beat him…

Yami: This is NOT going to turn out well…)

The yami and hikari's quickly started to gather up knives and a whole bunch of other things. Yugi shifted his glasses and then took them off and placed them onto the bedside table. Yugi then went over to the closet and grabbed a long sword. Yami came up next to him and helped him strap the sword to his back. It was silver at the hilt and had gold intertwined on it. On the very bottom of it was a deep crimson Ruby. Yami also went to the closet to grab one. He had a silver hilted sword also, but was intertwined with a deep red color instead of gold. At the end was a jewel also, but this one was a sparkling blue Sapphire. Yami slung this onto his back as well. Red walked over to a small drawer in the corner of the room to grab some more things. Ishizu walked over to the small circle where the computers were and raised her hands up to her neck. Her necklace started to glow as she started to chant. Yugi and Yami suddenly stopped and raised their hands to their chests and started to chant as well. The gang stared at them questionably. In a flash, the puzzle was hanging around Yugi and Yami's neck. After it appeared, the two lovers immediately went back to getting their artillery. Ryou and Bakura held up their hands and slowly chanted as well. Another flash was seen as their items appeared around their necks. Yugi and Yami picked up some of the weaponry that they were polishing and threw them over to Marik and Malik.

"Here you guys, use these," Yugi told them. He opened one of the pouches in his belt and put some bandage in there. He then took a couple small bottles and put them into another pouch. Yami sat down onto his bead and started to put on some army boots. He threw Yugi a pair as well. The boy slipped them on and buckled them. (A/N- Kinda like the ones Keith has) Red had also had slipped on some artillery. Ishizu had sat down on one of the computers and was keeping up for where the enemy was. She turned to the boys and Red who were suiting up. Then Yugi grabbed a headset from the computer area and slipped the receiver into his pocket and placed the earpieces onto his ears. He reached down and turned it on. Ishizu placed one onto her ears as well. Yugi grabbed six more and handed everyone one. Red took it and looked at the gang.

"You five stay here!" She ordered. Anzu spoke up.

"But we want to help!" Yugi and Yami sighed at the same time.

"Anzu…" Yugi groaned. "You guys can't come ok." The rest of them nodded.

"You will get killed!" Marik said, taking out his dagger from his rod. Anzu stared at them.

"But…" Yami cut her off.

"No buts!! You guys can not survive five minutes out there!!" He yelled. The others nodded in agreement. The yami and hikari's then turned and walked out the door. Red followed, but then turned to Ishizu.

"Keep us informed," she told her, tapping her headset. The Egyptian nodded at this as the young woman walked out the door and tightly closed shut. Ishizu quickly turned to the computer and was looking up at the screen.

"Make sure you come back alive Red!" She shouted into the headpiece. They heard a faint "Right'o psychic" from the headset. Joey and Serenity went and plopped down onto Yugi and Yami's bed.

"Well…I guess all we can do is…wait," He sighed. Rebecca and Honda sat down also.

"I wish we could do something though…." Honda said slowly. Anzu starred at them, and then glanced toward the door.

"We can follow them…" she whispered. They all looked up at her instantly.

"What!!??" The all yelled at the same time. The brunette nodded.

"We can follow them and just try to not be seen." Ishizu turned to look at them, seemingly aggravated.

"You can not leave!" She bellowed. The jumped and glimpsed at her. "They will be able to sense you are there." Joey cocked his head.

"Our friends or the enemy?" He asked.

"Both!" She bellowed again. They looked at the floor.

"But what if they get hurt…" Serenity slowly murmured.

"You wouldn't be able to help," the Egyptian answered. "They will kill you instantly." Anzu suddenly jumped up and ran to the door. Ishizu shot out of her chair and ran to her. She snatched the teen's arm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going!!" She hisses the girls ear. Anzu tried to get out of her grasp.

"To find them!" She shirked. Ishizu dug her nails into Anzu's arm.

"The little pharaoh and Pharaoh specifically said for you five to not leave this room!" She yelled. Anzu whipped around to look at her.

"But what if they die!!" She yelled. Ishizu let go of her arm and glared at her.

"Then that's what happens. Yami and Yugi would have said this also, 'It's better to lose one life then two'." And at that, the turned back to the screen of the monitor. Anzu looked at everyone else with hopeful eyes. They all turned away slightly. The young teen sighed, heavy heartedly, and sat down on the bed as well. Right as she sat down, the whole room seemed to shake. A blast was heard at the door of the room. Ishizu shot up from her seat and stared at the door for any more movement. Suddenly, they were hit again, making the walls break and start to crumble. The Egyptian, though, went back to her seat and ignored the noise. The gang stared at her.

"Shouldn't we get out of here!?" Joey yelled. Ishizu shook her head.

"Iie. No one can get in here. That's the reason why the light and darkness's wanted you to stay in this room. No one can get in unless they are yami or hikari," she explained. Rebecca cocked her head.

"Then how could we get in?" She asked. The women looked over at her.

"Because you didn't have to _open_ the door. Anyone can enter, but since only yami and hikari's can open it, the enemy can't get in." Serenity nodded.

"I see…but what if they blast their way in?" She asked. Ishizu sighed.

"These walls are impenetrable. No one can blow themselves in or out. There also soundproof spell on it so nobody can hear anything form inside here. In other words, were safe from any harm as long as we stay here." Serenity looked at the walls. Suddenly, they shook once again and started to crack. Ishizu glanced at the walls, worried slightly, but went back to reporting stuff to the assassins shortly.

'_I hope that they haven't improved their magic…'_ she thought nervously. All of a sudden, the border shook violently, and an energy ball shot through the wall. Crashing into the room, and creating a massive hole leading outside. Everyone inside starred at the opening waiting for someone to come. Ishizu suddenly say a black-cloaked man come into view, and she quickly took off her head seat and readied her self for an attack. Out of the blue, came a dark energy ball, almost just like the one that blasted the wall apart. All they heard after the man was knocked away…was pure silence.

DMYY- SO SORRY FOR THE BADNESS! TT this is not my favorite chappie and is really cheassey ok! Sorry! Please still review though!


	18. To the battle…to destiny…

DMYY- Ok, I'm, BAAAAAACK!!! Anywho, sorry for the delay…I forgot my ending arggg!!! I mean…how could I for get thaaaaaaaaaaat!!! Oh well . I remembered it (thank dear RAAA!!) and I shall type it…riiiiiiiight now! I'm a typen the story…going at top speed…typein…away…XD

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

'_Own thoughts'_

(Yugi and Yami's daily entry)

**Chapter 18- To the battle…to destiny…**

(Yugi: Well now…are we going to die?

Yami: Hmm…bet cha 20 bucks that Bakura will die first

Yugi: --…Yami…shut your damn hole!

Yami: WHAT!! I'm just trying to lighten things up!

Yugi: ……-- whatever

Yami: ;; your mean

Yugi: Yes I am

Yami: --)

The gang stood there, waiting…to see what was beyond those walls. Ishizu slowly walked toward the opening in the wall. Suddenly a head poked from the outside. The Egyptian groaned.

"MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!! What the HELL are you doing here!?" Marik giggled and put on a cute little cat face making everyone sweat drop.

"Cuz an evil little man was coming to kill you!" He playfully said. Unexpectedly, a large rock came flying form below and made contact with his head. Marik fell forward into the destroyed room, rubbing his head. Suddenly Yugi and Yami appeared out of mid air, hovering behind him.

"Well…I guess the psychopathic one was right for once," Yami sneered at the other yami. Marik pouted and then grinned.

"SEEE!! I do have my cons!" Yugi snorted.

"You're mostly made up of faults though." Ishizu sighed.

"Well…I guess we owe you one," she said. Bakura and Ryou appeared soon and looked around the room.

"Whooo," Bakura whistled. "Your place is t-r-a-s-h-e-d!" Yami grumbled.

"Well DUH!!!" Yugi looked around too.

"Well…well just have to buy a new apartment koi…." Yugi slowly said, placing his hands behind his head. Yami yawned.

"Lets get a bigger one next time…" he said. They then turned to the gang.

"Weeeeeeeell then…aren't we in a bit of a pickle," Bakura scoffed. They rest of them nodded. Then Marik wailed making everyone turn.

"WHERE'S MY HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" He wined. Yugi sweat dropped.

"Um…Marik…he's right there," Yugi pointed to the hole in the wall where Malik just appeared. Marik cheered then ran and knocked his light onto the floor. Yugi and Yami slapped their foreheads.

"Gods…is making love, kissing, and sex the only thing on those two's minds!?" Yami bellowed.

"Duh…" Ishizu commented. Anzu starred at them, a vein popping out of her head.

'_Why, WHY has everyone turned goddamn GAAAAAAAY!!' _she screamed in her head. (A/N- Oh shut your Ra forsaken hole you daughter of a bitch !!! Man…here's some math for you. Girl Anzu Bitch!!! Ok…that was horrible…I couldn't think of anything!!!!! ;; I'm losing my touch) The other yami's and hikari's just ignored the moaning and pleas coming from behind them.

"Well…" Yugi started. "What are we going to do now…you guys can't stay here anymore…and there's no other safe place to hide in the cit-!" Suddenly a scream from behind him cut him off. Yugi winced then took a deep breath.

"There is no place in the city that is safe anymore…you'll just have to come with us and…" Yugi stopped. "Damnit!!!" Everyone stared at Yugi oddly. Yami was the only one who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Shit shit shit…" he stared to repeated over and over. He started to bit on his nailed, muttering and swearing to himself. Yami stuck his hands into his pockets and starred at the ground, his left eye shadowed. They suddenly heard the door open and Red came running in, her eyes frantic.

"Guys!! Get out quick!!!" She screamed. She looked around the group them stopped.

"Where are Marik and Malik…?" She slowly asked. Yugi grinned trying to cover those resent depressed like emotions.

"Over there, naked," he answered bluntly. Red sighed heavily.

"Why the hell can't they keep their hormones to themselves annnnnnnnnnd do it in private!!" Yugi and Yami shrugged. Ryou and Bakura just grinned.

"Yup, they are the ones who tainted my hikari!" He bellowed. Ryou smirked.

"Sorry love…but mainly…that was you not them." Bakura stopped…than nodded, grinning. Yugi plopped down onto their now ruined bed. Yami sat next to him.

"Sooooooooo…where do we go now…or what do we do know?" Yami asked Red. She motioned to the hole.

"Get the god damn hell out of here!!" Yugi nodded.

"Yes yes, and is that all?" Red sighed.

"Well here's some more…they are on the bottom floor!!" She bellowed. Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Which part!!" Red gulped.

"Um…well…the whole inner circle and…well…their leader…" Yami and Yugi jumped off of their bed and quickly turned to everyone else.

"Guys, get out of this building NOW!!" Rebecca looked at him questionably.

"But…how? They are all on the bottom floor…how can we get past them?" Yugi smiled. He ran to the hole in the wall, and then saw the two blonds. He kicked them.

"Get off your asses and get out of the building you idiots!!" The sat up and Marik yawned.

"Aww come on…" Yugi glared at him.

"This is no time to be having fun…" Yami then came up in front of his aibou and took a deep breath.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKEN ASSES OUT OF THE ROOM NOW!!" He bellowed loudly. Anzu shed back as did everyone else, except for Yugi. The two blonds were on their feet, dressed and out the hole in a matter of seconds. Ishizu sighed behind them.

"Leave it to pharaoh, and he'll get them moving," She laughed. Rebecca turned to Yugi.

"Yugi…we can't disappear like you guys can…" Yugi giggled.

"Just grab onto me, Yami, Bakura, or Ryou and we can transport you down." Rebecca nodded and latched onto his arm. Serenity touched his shoulder and he disappeared. Anzu and Joey came up to Yami. Joey put a strong hand onto Yami's shoulder and Anzu latched around his waist. Yami disappeared after that. Ryou went over and snatched Honda's hand and they transported. The others soon left as well. When Yami appeared on the ground he glanced behind him.

"Umm…Joey…it wasn't that scary…" Yami slowly said, a sweat drop forming on the side of his head. Joey had his eyes tightly shut and was squeezing Yami's arm like he was going to die.

"It's almost over, it's almost over…" He repeated quickly to himself. Yami sighed.

"Uhh…Joey…it _is_ over." Joey opened his eyes and looked around.

"Yeah!! I'm alive!" Everyone just sweat dropped. Yami shook Joey off and pushed Anzu away.

(A/N- GET OFF OF HIM YOU AND NEVER TOUCH HIM **AGAIN!!** (Yugi: He's MIIIIIIINE!!!! snatches yami mineminemine. Yami: ))

Once yami was ride of his burden, he walked over to Yugi.

--If she hugs me like that again _or_ gets near my privates, I will send her _right_ to the shadow realm!!!-- Yugi smiled.

-Was she _trying_ to turn you on…- He slyly sneered. Yami shorted.

--Who knows…all I know is the only person allowed to have their head there is you!-- Yugi giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

-Awww…that's so sweeeeet!!!- Yami grinned.

--Really now…well thank you hikari!!—Yami said smiling. He then turned to Red.

"Hey Red…should we get going…" Red stayed silent, starring down an ally. Yami's grin disappeared. "Red…?"

"Run now…" She whispered. They all stared at her. The red head whipped around.

"RUN!! Go, run now!!!" She screamed at them. Suddenly and light flashed from inside the building and duel monster came flying out of the window. Out of the ally came multiple men in black capes, each of the having insane grins on their faces. Red backed away from them, but then the dragon monster spotted them and dived down. Yami looked up and quickly flung his arm forward, palm facing the creature.

"Mirror wall!!" He bellowed. A silver wall formed in front of him and created a giant wall. The duel monster, already on the verge of attacking, crashed into the wall and fell back, being destroyed. Yami let the wall fall then turned and ran. Yugi quickly followed, as did Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik. The gang turned as well, but didn't follow. Red glared at them.

"Don't just stand their you dumbasses!! Go! Run!!!" The gang then took off running after the lights and darks. When they finally caught up to them, they were already on their horses and getting ready to leave. Anzu eyes became wide.

"Wait for us!!" She bellowed. Yugi looked at her sternly.

"We can't wait, either you get you sorry little asses onto your horses or your staying here!!" Suddenly Ishizu came up behind the group and hoped onto her horse quickly.

"Don't just stand there!!" Marik bellowed. "I want to kill at least 10 people today, and your delaying it!!" They then got their butts into gear and grabbed their horses. Rebecca went in the place to grab a saddle but Yugi stopped her.

"Don't slow yourself down with those things! Get on now!!" They stared at him for a second, but jumped onto the horses and came up next to him. Yami tuned his horse sharply around to face them.

"You five must stay-out-of-site!!" He looked over at Ishizu. "You must keep them from coming anywhere near the enemy!! Do you understand!?" She nodded. Turning to the rest of the gang, she motioned them to follow her and they were off. The pharaoh then turned to the rest of them. "We have to have an advantage, so no running out and just hitting them head on," he glanced at Marik. "We need to hide and give the element of surprise." Bakura cut in.

"That's so easy and young!! Bullshit!!" Yami glared at him.

"We can not beat them on a head on battle…you will do as I say and you won't argue," the crimson-eyed pharaoh huskily whispered. Bakura shorted.

"Pharaoh, when have I _ever_ listened-" Yami grasped his throat.

"This is no time to be all high and mighty tomb robber…" he said softly. He tightened his grip on Bakura's throat and murmured, "Don't make matters worse with you damn mouth…" Bakura had a slight look of fear fitter through his eyes. Yami was in a bad mood, and making it worse was _not_ a good idea. The albino slowly nodded his head. Yami released his neck and moved his horse back. Bakura gave a few gasps for breath afterwards, but looked like he was going to kill the pharaoh. He glared at him, but Yami gave him and emotionless stare saying 'I-am-not-in-a-good-mood! Don't piss me off!' Yami turned Ryou, Malik and Marik.

"Make sure, to where you go, to tell everyone else were you are." They all nodded. "Yami's with hikari's, got it?" Another wave of nods. The ancient pharaoh smiled lightly. "Then lest have some fun…" he whispered quietly. The two blondes suddenly shot off east and the albinos went west. Yami looked over at Yugi. The boy had dreadful expression on his face.

--…Aibou…-- Yami asked quietly. Yugi glanced up at him.

-…?- Yami moved over and put an hand one his lights shoulder.

--Everything all right?-- He asked softly. Yugi nodded somewhat nodded.

--Aibou…tell me…-- Yugi sniffled a little bit.

-How can we win…we barely got past the other guy…how can we even _beat_ the leader of all of them!!!???- He yelled. Yami sighed.

--We can win…by beating him. Yugi…we can beat this damn asshole…just believe in yourself…like I do…-- Yugi looked up at Yami hopefully.

-T-thank you…- Yami pecked him on the cheek.

--Your welcome koi…come on now. Lets put on that little game face and kick some ass!-- Yugi narrowed his eyes and grinned.

-Right!!- The young boy tuned his horse so they were facing north. Yami did the same and the both kicked off into the light.

The end!

DMYY-…..heh…heh…heh…

JUST KIDDING!!!! Sorry, that's not the end, I just love to fool with your little minds laughs evilly Anywho, SORRY!!! I couldn't get the fighting in! Hope you liked the chappie! please review!


	19. The destiny unfolds…

DMYY- Yeah…updating really quickly cuz…I like have the whole story written out and all so..yeah there ya go

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

'Own thoughts' 

(The entry…you should know by now --)

**Chapter 19- The destiny unfolds….**

(Yugi: Well…let's see…hey I have nothing to say!

Yami: I can't believe this….

Yugi: …?

Yami: Aibou…you know what I'm talking about…

Yugi:…..)

The two rode up onto a ridge and waited. Yugi gazed around, expecting to see a man in a black cloak somewhere in the valley, but he saw nothing. Yami gazed over at him.

--…Aibou…don't get so tense…-- Yugi glared at him.

-I can be if I want! Just buzz off!!!- Yugi snapped. Yami looked away, knowing Yugi was scared. He then heard the boy sigh.

-sorry…-

--It's ok Aibou…I know-- Yugi hung his head.

-…I don't want it to end…- Yami gazed at Yugi.

--I know……I know…-- Suddenly a voice interfered with their conversation inside their head.

(Yugi! Yami!! It's me, Ryou!) Yugi's head jerked up.

-What's wrong Ryou!- He heard a sigh from him.

(Bakura and me found them! They're near the Nile! Around where the Valley of the Kings is! Wait…scratch that, they're in the Valley of the Kings! Were just going to wait it out for you guys, so hurry now!!) Yugi nodded and turned to Yami, whose eyes had turned a fiery red and were glowing.

'_Well I guess he heard, considering his expression is angry…'_

-Koi…- Yugi slowly whispered.

--How dare they…the one place to go…how can they walk on the soil on which the great kings have been put to rest…-- Yugi put a gentle hand onto his yami's shoulder.

-Shhh koi…don't worry. Well beat them, remember that- Yami looked over at him and the glow in his eyes went away. He smiled.

--Yes…thanks-- Yugi giggled.

-Welcome! Now lets go!- Yugi kicked his horse forward and Yami did as well. The shot down the hill, heading for the Valley of the Kings!!

With the gang

Ishizu rode into the forest area on the edge of the Nile. She glanced back at the gang. All of their heads hung low, their eyes saddened. The Egyptian soon stopped in a deeply secluded area in the forest. They looked up at her.

"Why are we stopping…?" Serenity asked.

"It'll be best if we stay and hide in one place then keep on going in the opening," she answered as she dismounted her horse. The other's followed suite.

"Will we be able to see Yami and Yugi?" Anzu asked. Ishizu shook her head.

"No. I don't know where they are and we are not going looking for them! Now sit, your not going anywhere soon."

_Now_ were back with Yami and Yugi

The look-alikes rode along the Nile to where the Valley of the Kings was set. Yugi slowed to a walk as they came nearer. Suddenly a whiff of white hair form the bush caught his attention. The violet teen motioned Yami to look at the bush. Yami turned and kicked his horse forward. Ryou moved up and kissed Bakura on the lips. Dipping his tongue into his lover's mouth, savoring his taste. Bakura growled and slipped his hand under the boy's shirt. The innocent albino moaned and tilted his head back to see and upside down pharaoh.

"Ya know…if you do that to much, they'll hear you." Ryou squeaked as he fell down onto the soft sand. Bakura glared at Yami. He held up two fingers.

"Twice!! Twice now, you have ruined me and Ryou's love making!!! When have I every done that to you!!!" He pushed the fingers in to Yami's face. "N-E-V-E-R!!!" Yami yawned.

"Sorry…I'll rent you two a nice fancy hotel room when this is over so you can make out…" Bakura snorted.

"You better…" he growled. Yugi came up behind Yami and dismounted.

"Focus on what were doing!!! NO SEX!!!" He bellowed. The albinos sighed and buttoned up their shirts. Yami dismounted as well and they sent their horses away. They crotched down.

"Where are they now…" Yugi whispered. Ryou exhaled a deep breath.

"Um…their…in the tombs!!" He said the end quickly, moving back form Yami slightly, knowing his beliefs. Yami growled.

"Ra damnit…I will kill them…" he whispered, pulling his hands into a fist. Yugi leaned his head onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry koi…" he muttered reassuringly. Ryou moved closer to Bakura as well.

"Were waiting for Marik and Malik at the moment…we need to have as much of an advantage as possible," he told them. Both of them nodded as Yami leaned against the rock, Yugi in his lap. Ryou eyes saddened as he leaned onto Bakura while they waited.

(This must be hard for them…) he whispered. The tomb robber nodded.

((Yes…I may hate the pharaoh, but I do feel sorry for them…I hope we can finish this before it happens again…to any of us)) he answered. Ryou gazed up at him.

(That was a nice thing to say yami…) Ryou gave him a peck on the cheek. Bakura grinned.

((I guess I'm spending a little too much time with you hikari!)) Ryou smiled, glad that his yami was being so kind at this time. They sat for about 10 min, waiting for the two other lovers. Yugi started to fall asleep on in the crook of Yami's neck and Ryou was drawing circles in the sand. Yami was lost in thought and Bakura was _helping_ Ryou draw circles in the sand. Suddenly, the sound of hooves knocked everyone back to reality. Yugi sat up and Yami glared in the direction that the noise came from while Bakura clutched tightly onto Ryou. Immediately after the noise was heard, two head's popped into the bush. The four already there sighed. Yami growled at them.

"Where the fucken hell have you two been!!" He growled. They came into the little hiding place.

"What?" Marik said innocently. Everyone there glared at him. The insane yami grinned…well insanely. "Aww…common friends!! Why so cold?" Yugi sat up straight.

"Marik…" he sighed heavily. "This is no time, no time at all to be goofing off." Malik smiled.

"When has he _been_ serious!?" Bakura growled at them.

"Shut it you two!! The enemy is in the kings tombs and we must be ready when they come out!" The two blondes immediately stopped talking and sat onto the sand as well. Yami smiled.

"Thank you. Now, we need to make sure that we surprise them enough so that we have the highest advantage we can get. Agree?" A wave of nods from the group. Bakura spoke up.

"No attacking, then running away ok?" He told them. Yami nodded.

"Of course, were not that desperate tomb robber!" Yami sneered. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah…ok, Malik!" Malik looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"You keep watch for them coming out of the tombs ok?" Yami asked. The Egyptian nodded and walked over and stuck his head out of the bush. Marik sighed, laying down onto the ground, taking out his rod and pulling the dagger out. He grabbed a cloth and started to clean the weapon. They saw Malik fidgeting in his crouched position. Suddenly he leaped backwards. The other's jumped as well. The boy smiled and tuned toward them.

"I see them…let's go," he whispered. Everyone else in the group grinned. They all started to stand up and brush themselves off.

"Man…I thought we would _never_ get to fight!" Bakura said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Yami moved to look out to where they were. There was a big group of men, all wearing black. One man though, protection by a whole bunch of worthless loons, wore a deep red cloak, showing his leadership in the clan there. Yami grinned, his arm twitching, begging for him to run up right now and stab that goddamn man to death! Yugi looked out as well and smiled.

-Damn…I want to kill that bastard!- He smirked. Yami moved back and looked at everyone else.

"Ready to do some killen everyone!" He bellowed. The two blondes smiled insanely.

"When don't we…?" Marik said, licking the dagger of his rod. The pharaoh grinned.

"I know…now…I'll give the signal for when you attack…" he said, while looking out of the bush's again. Everyone sat patiently for Yami to signal them to attack. Soon enough, he placed his hand in the air and brought it down quickly.

"GO!" He bellowed. The blonde's streaked out to the right and the albinos to the left. Yugi looked up at Yami, who was getting ready for their companions to get out there. The boy raised a hand and put it onto Yami's shoulder.

-…Luck- He whispered. Yami grinned and kissed him.

--Luck…-- Then both stood up and darted out of the bushes and into the already livid battle. Bakura and Ryou were back to back, fighting off any man that came their way. Marik was hitting each off one by one, driving his dagger into their hearts, heads, and other weak points of their body. Malik shot an energy ball again and again, but was starting to run low on energy. Yami darted in front of Yugi, going head first into battle. He drew a long sword and pushed it into a mans body, quickly pulling it out. Blood was already dripping on the warm sand, and more was being shed. Marik started to laugh kill after kill. He grinned vilely at the enemy.

"Bwuhhhha!! You will all diiie!!! Aaahhhahhhhhh!!" He chuckled loudly, sending a giant ball of energy forward, tearing them all to shreds. Pools of the blood slowly seeped into the golden sand, making it seem as if the desert was alit on fire. The insane yami licked his palm.

"Hehehehe…don't you all think blood is the sweetest wine…" he smirked. "I do…" His other was acting no different. Malik ran up time after time, his favorite weapon…the machine gun. (A/N- Just watched the Matrix people!!! I am back in action!!) The Egyptian flipped them out form his belt, and firing away.

'_Oh yeah!! These new guns are AWSOME!!' _He thought excitedly. He laughed out loud as, one by one, the men fell to the ground. Bakura and Ryou were sticking to the old fashion way. Ryou had a bow in his arm and a quiver on his back and Bakura held daggers and knives of many sort. He flipped them out of his pocket, and threw them straight at ones head. The man fell to the ground, three knives sticking out of his skull, his life's liquid pouring onto the ground. The tomb robber smiled. Yugi and Yami…well, you may know from last time. The boys were back to back, combining their energy to wipe out half of their group. They intertwined their figures together as they raised the other hand above their heads. Yami muttered a few chosen words as did Yugi and the great energy ball emerged from their fingers, to their hands, to the area around them. Bakura, Ryou and the other two yin/yang couple immediately darted back to avoid the pharaoh and his hikari's wrath. Soon, it disappeared and in the middle stood the two. Yugi fell onto his yami's shoulder, breathing heavily, recovering from the blast they created. Ryou came rushing over to them and placed his fingertips onto Yugi's temples. Yugi twitched slightly as the soft albino started to heal him. The others came running up as well and waited for Ryou to fully heal is fellow hikari. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to stare at Ryou. The boy smiled at patted his shoulder.

"Don't go to sleep just yet my friend, we still have a lot of work to do…" he whispered to him. Yugi nodded, propping himself on Yami. The crimson-eyed teen looked at him wearily while he tried to stand up straight. Yugi glanced over at him and then placed his whole hand onto his forehead. The boy started to mutter a spell that healed Yami as well. From behind them, they suddenly heard clapping and a deep chuckling voice. Yugi whipped around as Yami got up to his feet, glaring at the newcomer. Ryou turned along with Marik, Malik and Bakura. They all glared at the man who had walked out of the smoke clapping his leather-gloved hands.

"Impressive! Very impressive, you six have defeated the best of my men…to bad you leader wasn't as lucky…" Everyone's eyes widened a fraction. (A/N- Now we get to see what happened to Red!!) Yami stood up straight and growled at him.

"What did you do…?" he whispered icily. The man laughed.

"What _I_ did!! It's you little fucken friends falt! Mortal's smell like horse-shit! It's very easy to find them!" All of them glared at the man as his smile widened. "I was bound to find her if she hanged around them for to long! Ha!" Bakura snarled at him.

"Where is she…!?" He bellowed threatenly. The other males gin widened.

"Right here…" He pulled his hands from behind his back, holding a large object in his right hand. Yugi's eyes widened, and he took a fearful step back right into Yami's arms. The other's had moved back as well, each one speechless.

-N-n-no…- Yami gently wrapped his hands around the boys head, pulling him close.

--Shh…it's all right koi…j-just turn away…-- the pharaoh murmured reassuringly, though inside he felt his stomach heave. Ryou had tuned away form the hooraying site, burring his head into Bakura's chest.

(Oh god oh god oh god…) he whispered over and over. Bakura gently petted his hair.

((Just don't look at it love…it's ok…don't worry)) Malik had practically stepped behind Marik, clutching his arm.

>H-how could they… He whispered. Malik even felt is stomach churn. He may have been mean in the past…but this was just not right. The man had smirked again.

"Do you like it…I cut it my self…" He whispered shaking the "present' in his hand. His hand clutched deep read hair that lead to a head. That beheaded head to be exact. Her skin was as white as chalk and her lips were a light shade of blue. The eyes were empty and a creamy white color, no pupils…no, this woman was dead. Red was dead.

DMYY- I AM SO SORRY FOR YOU WHO MAY HAVE LIKED HER!!!! Really!! OO The matrix jots all good fight scenes! Anywho, hope you enjoyed that chapie and please, please PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ja ne!! Oh…and this story isn't gona get any prettier people…more death is coming!


	20. Our fate…is coming nearer

DMYY- I'm so sorry everyone TT ish just the way the story goes…and…um, if

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

'_Own thoughts_'

(Entry)

**Chapter 20- Our fate…is coming nearer**

(Yugi: N-no…she can't…she can't be dead…

Yami: Why…why are we cursed…

Yugi: why do we have to be cursed to kill…….)

All of the lights clung to there darks, each on the verge of tears. The darks were comforting them inside their minds, but on the outside, they were staring furiously at the dark man in front of them. He started to chuckle making Yami narrowed his eyes.

'_Damn him! Damn him DAMN HIM!!! Gods…dear gods, how can anyone be so cold…'_

he thought, stroking Yugi's hair absently. Bakura growled at him.

"Y-you bastard!" He bellowed. The man laughed.

"Thank you!!" Marik glared at him. Flexing his fingers.

"Let go of her…" he spat. The other male grinned.

"Why…it's such a nice present don't you think so…?" The hikari's had finally looked up at him. "It's become a burden to me though…why don't you have it…consider it a gift!" And at that, he threw the head into air and it landed right in front of Ryou and Yugi. The two lights shed behind their dark's, who also backed away. Yami stared at the head for a second, but then turned his head up to the other.

"You god damn son of a bitch!! What kind of a fucken human are you!!!??" He screamed. The male chuckled.

"I am someone who kills for pleasure…I want to see this world in flames…" he grinned. "I want to see every living _light_ out there die…deeply including yours…" Every yami clutched their other's protectively and gave him a glare that said, 'Stay away, he's mine!' "Of course…" the man continued, "You other 'darks', as we call you, will not let me kill them…well…maybe some blackmail is in order here…." Yami cut in though.

"First of all…tell us your name you bastard!!" Yami shouted at the man. The male smirked.

"My name…?" He threw his hands in the air. "My name is Lord Conda!!" He bellowed happily. Everyone in the group frowned.

"Lord Conda eh?" Marik started, putting his finger to his chin. "Isn't that a corny name!" Lord Conda glared at him.

"Do not mock me unless you want to feel severe pain!!" Marik sighed.

"Whatever dumbass…" he muttered to himself. Conda growled at him, and then smiled.

"Well…none of you seem to be very corporative…let me ask you dark's something." Yami, Bakura and Marik glared at him, but otherwise stayed quiet. Conda continued. "Why in the world would the dark balance of this world want to _be _with light!?" None spoke. "You three could rule or destroy the world just by killing one other person! If you destroy your lights, you can be ride of the burden!! Why carry a worthless being when all along their just holding you back!?" He bellowed at them. They all looked to the groud of to the side. The hikari's were staring at him, fear written all over their faces. What if he got through to their yami's!? Made them believe that they could be off better without lights? That they were clutching a man who might actually kill them? Yugi loosened his grip on Yami, as did Ryou and Malik. Yami immediately noticed the looseness Yugi was holding him as. He placed his arms around Yugi and pulled him back.

--Never hikari love…never will you be hurt…not by Conda and not by me…-- Yugi glanced up at him.

-W-what if he's right- Yami cut him off.

--Koi! No he's not!-- Yami tightened his grip. --I love you hikari…you're my light…I need you…never will I do what he says…no, never.-- Yugi glanced back at Conda. The man was grinning, like this is what he wanted to happen.

-what if you lying to me…- the boy whispered coldly. He felt Yami's heartbeat jump.

--…Y-you would actually believe him…more then you would trust…me…?-- Yami asked, quivering slightly. Yugi glanced at the ground.

-If you want to kill me…why should I believe you?- he said shortly. Yami felt as if a hotknife was just stabbed right through him.

--…H-hikari…please…you have to take my word…please, believe me. I would never in this world kill you!-- He clutched to Yugi tighter, though the boy didn't respond. -- A-aibou……-- Yami was at a lose with words. He buried his face into his love's hair and looked up slightly to see the other yami's in the same state. Then his eyes came upon Conda. Anger boiled inside him. This _man_ was trying to pit them against each other. --Aibou, please believe what I'm about to say.-- Yugi said nothing. Yami sighed. --Please believe that I love you…can you accept that…please….?-- When saying this, Yami opened the whole link he had with Yugi. Leting he feel exactly what he was feeling. Yugi heard the strong emotion running through his other's mental voice and felt tears coming up in his eyes.

-…I-I…- Then the Yugi tightened his grip around Yami's waist. -Gods, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…- he whispered over and over again. Yami smiled and petted his hair, keeping a close eye on Conda though. He slowly pushed Yugi out of his arms and wiped his tears away.

--Don't worry hikari, you will be fine. Now…how about we take revenge for Red's death!-- he whispered. Yugi smiled and turned around to look at Lord Conda. The man's grin had vanished as all six of the teen's stood up and faced him. The man slowly backed away, eyeing each of them. None of the light's showed weakness to his shadows and the dark's paid no head to what he had just told them earlier. Conda was planning on that trick to weaken them, but he was wrong. Their glaring made him even uneasier. Looking into the eyes of the pharaoh was like looking into a pool of blood…your blood. Yugi smiled lightly.

"Well now…" he walked forward slightly and gently picked up Red's head, Yami right behind him. "You thought if you put us into shock, we would be to scared to fight you. You tried to damage us…" Yugi then lightly placed Red's head near a bush. "By killing her..." Yami then stepped in.

"Well let us tell you this…her death is _not_ going to go unavenged!" The yami turned to glare at him. "You will feel her death ten fold!" Then Bakura started to laugh.

"We may be darks you damn bastard!" Marik came in.

"But we aren't criminals. You, on the other hand…" he snorted. Malik came in as well.

"You're a sick man…one who we will enjoy killing immensely." The boy drew out several knives and readied to strike. Ryou walked up as well.

"You are right about us able to shift the balance of this world…" The boy smiled. "But there's one thing I guess you didn't know. When the balance _is_ put into place and the darks and lights find each other, it cannot be undone…not by blackmail, not by anything." Everyone nodded in agreement. Lord Conda growled. The pharaoh started to laugh at this making.

"Awww…is the little evil man sad. _Growling_ at us now. Has he turned into an animal do you suppose…?" He taunted. The others laughed as well. Conda narrowed his eyes, and then smirked.

"Your in no position to make threats…it could end you _friends_ life…" They all stopped laughing. Ryou and Malik stared at him, wide eyed. Yami and Yugi didn't look surprised at all. Conda's smirk disappeared.

'_Why aren't they surprised…or angry…they aren't showing any thing. Like they knew this was going to happen…!?' _he thought. The other hikari's had also looked at them questionably. The two looked as though they _had_ seen hell, and lived it.

-The whole time…the whole damn time…- Yugi thought looking down to the side. Yami nodded.

--Gods…why…-- Yami whispered. --Everyone we meet…they all…--

-…die…- Yugi slowly said the word. -Why, dear god are we cursed!-

--Why does everyone have to die…because of us…us and our damn curse…-- Yami muttered. Yugi looked up at him.

-All those years ago…do you remember…?- the boy asked slowly, looking sadly at his dark. Yami turned his sad crimson eyes to Yugi.

--Yes…-- he looked to the ground. --Yes I do. The reason we left…--

-Was so our friends wouldn't be in danger- Yugi finished. -Everything we have done to keep them safe…-

--Was just so we could delay it…-- Yami gazed at Yugi. --So everything…all of this…was just to delay the inevitable.-- Yugi nodded.

-Yes…our destiny…in it, our friends have to die…all those years ago I saw this…and tried to change it. But destiny's cannot be changed…no one can live…- Yugi slowly said. Yami stared at him.

--Aibou…our friends…aren't the only ones who are going to perish…are they-- His voice was shaky. Yugi nodded slowly.

-No Yami-koi…they aren't…- Suddenly deep laughter cut their conversation short.

"Well now…you seem to be petty good with them dieing, why don't we have a little fun…." He held out his hand and Anzu suddenly appeared on the ground. She quickly looked around then looked up at a blackened face. A high-pitched scream emitted form her mouth as he grabbed her head. She thrashed around.

"No!! Let me go!!" She shrieked. Conda snarled.

"Shut it!!" He clasped a hand over her mouth. The girl looked over at Yugi and Yami.

'_W-why aren't they doing anything…!?'_ she thought. Conda smirked.

"Well now…do you _want_ your friend to die…?" He asked. Yugi shook his head.

"No, I don't…but I can't change what's going to happen. If I move, you kill her, if I don't move…you kill her," he looked up. "Five long years ago, I foresaw this coming and tried to prevent it…now I realize…" he looked to the ground again. "I cannot change the course of ones life. She's supposed to die here and now." Conda stared at him and Anzu felt tear's in her eyes.

'_H-he's…given up…'_ Anzu thought. Yami then came in.

"Sorry Anzu…you were a good friend…" the boy glared at her slightly. "You should have stayed away. Never came here, never came looking for something you couldn't have. Just stayed in Japan…then you could die and we wouldn't have to see it." The girl stared at him.

'_T-they…n-no…'_ they she started thrashing around. She managed to catch Conda off guard and got out of his grasp.

"So you've given up!! That doesn't sound like the Yugi and Yami I know!! The Yugi and Yami I know-" Yugi cut her off.

"Are gone…" he whispered coldly. Yami had the same icy expression on his face.

"Why don't you leave Anzu…run away. Die while running. Or stay here, die while standing. What will you do…?" The brunette stared at him. Suddenly, Conda snatched her again. She glanced at him, then back to Yami.

"Save me!! Help, please!!" She shrieked. None of them moved. Even Ryou, who was usually always there for someone even if they were in trouble, was expressionless. Conda smiled and bent his hooded face to her ear.

"Well…looks like friendship has failed you…" he whispered huskily into her ear. Anzu tried to get away, but he held a knife up to her neck. "Don't you dare move little girl…or you'll have no head…"Anzu felt herself start to shake. The man grinned.

"Looks like no one has a problem with me killing you…bye bye.." And at that he threw her forward onto the ground. Anzu flipped over so that she was facing Lord Conda. The evil slayer drew a long dagger and plunged it into the girl's heart. As Anzu was falling, she briefly looked over and Yugi and Yami. The boy's hands were intertwined together, Yami holding onto his light firmly. Conda pulled the blade back out of her body and she fell to the ground. The brunette gazed over at Yugi again. Wishing…that she could have been Yugi…that Yami could hold onto her like that…but dreams are not meant to be. She was meant to die, die here and not upset the balance any longer. In truth, the evil was not in Lord Conda, but in her. Her jealously and anger created evil…she created Dartz, and many other small opponents in Yugi and Yami's life out of hate…she was the one who created Lord Conda…and her creation killed her.

DMYY- Yup she is **_FINALLY _**dead!! Yay! Jump for joy!! Yeah…so, good ending for the chapie eh! Anzu dying and all. You didn't think I was _not_ going to kill her did you? Well, Anywho, hoped you liked it . Oh and…if you hate yami hikari deaths…-bows- so sorry…for the next chappies!


	21. Are we to lose…?

DMYY- WOOT!! Thank you ALLLLLLLL for the reviews!! Oh…and…there's some detail I put inot a sword…pay no attention! sorry, it was like…filling and…all XD

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Own thoughts'_

(Entry)

**Chapter 21- Are we to lose…?**

(Yugi: I hope our other friends had enough sense to run when Anzu disappeared.

Yami: They most likely are out to find her…

Yugi: Oh everyone…run…)

The sky darkened across the desert sand. People in neighboring cities looked up at the sky in worry. Some looked up at it in hope that rain would fall. But these clouds did not carry rain…they carried death. The Hikari's watched as Anzu slowly disintegrated into the air, Lord Conda cackling away. Yugi stared at him, and then heard a sudden crack from the heavens above. Everyone quickly glanced to the sky as lightning lit up the Sahara.

"Well…looks like this is the last storm you'll ever see…" Conda chuckled. They quickly whipped back towards him. Yugi's eyes were wide.

"Your…you brought the shadows…here…over the whole Egyptian plain." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "How…narrow-minded are you…do you know what can happen if the shadows are pushed beyond their limit…" Ryou eyes suddenly widened.

"You dumbass!!!" He screamed. Lord Conda clucked his tongue in annoyance,

"Ch, so what! That means everyone can perish…all on this worthless planet will…well, you know what'll happen…" Yami glanced around at the oncoming storm again.

--Aibou…I can feel the strain…it's spreading to far…-- he slowly whispered. Yugi looked over at him. Yami seemed to be straining to breath in the air. Yugi immediately began to worry.

-Yami…Yami are you ok…what's wrong!?- Yugi asked quickly. The pharaoh looked over at him and smiled lightly.

--Since he's…straining the shadows…he's also starting to take in some of our power…a-and energy-- Yugi stared at him.

-Is he able to consume it all…?- He asked, frightened. Yami took in a breath and shook his head.

--No…but me, Bakura and Marik are bonded with the shadow realm…-- he glanced at Yugi. --As are you, Ryou and Malik…if Conda strains the shadows to much, they can pull out all of our energy and totally tip the balance drastically.-- Yugi looked at the sky, which had now turned the color of darkness.

-So…since Conda is the cause…we have to kill him…-

"And fast!" Yugi looked over to where the voice came from. Bakura, who was listening to their mental conversation.

"The more he spreads the realm, the weaker we'll get! And the angrier he'll get the shadows!!" Bakura hissed. Yugi nodded in agreement. He then looked over to Yami.

"You and the other's should be more careful now, understand?" Yami nodded, sweat precipitating on his forehead. Yugi's eyes saddened and he gently reached up and touched his Yami's cheek. Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand, and drew it away. He laughed lightly.

--Oh Aibou…I'm not dead yet…don't act like I am. Show no weakness, and don't not ask for help if you are hurt…I can still fight-- Yugi smiled.

-Yes…I know…I will, just distract him or shoot from afar all right-- Yami kissed Yugi's temple.

--Yes yes, now stop acting like my mother and just fight you asshole-- Yami pushed Yugi forward. The boy grinned and walked over to Ryou and Bakura. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, Bakura? What are you doing?" Bakura glared at him.

"I'm gona fight! NO matter what am I letting Ryou go out their alone!" Ryou looked at Yugi.

"You should let Yami help Yugi…really. He wants to badly too, I know you can see it. That's why I let Bakura come…" the boy said softly. Yugi looked at Bakura.

"Are you fighting because you can't miss a fight, or because of Ryou?" Bakura snorted.

"That's an easy one…for Ryou," he answered.

-Yami-koi…come here- Yami looked at Yugi questionably. He walked over anyway and stood in front of Yugi and started to laugh. Yugi glared at him.

"Really Aibou! Already you need my help! You haven't even begun to fight!" Yugi punched him playfully.

"So what, you're fighting!" Yami stopped laughing and stared at his aibou.

"…Eh!?" Yugi giggled.

"You want to help, I know you do. You only aren't fighting cuz I worry about you and I don't want you to. But," he pointed to Ryou. "Ryou here convinced me…and Bakura as well…so…do you want to fight?" Yami grinned and glomped Yugi.

"Of course! Thank you love," Yami kissed his light on the cheek. Yugi smiled. Then turned to Marik and Malik, who were not looking at each other but keeping a careful eye on the sky and on Lord Conda. Yugi walked over to them.

"U' ok?" He asked. They both nodded their blonde heads at the same time.

"Yeah…" they answered slowly and at the same time. Yugi cocked his head to one side and sent out a wave of confusion through the shadows to them. The blonde hikari looked over to him.

"Were just worried…the shadows have never been this angry before. They don't want, and can't stretch out anymore." He looked over at Conda. "That man cannot live any longer…." Yugi nodded as well. Yami, Bakura, and Ryou came up next to him. Yami stood up straight and made everyone turn to him.

"We split up, all of us attacking from a different angle." He pointed to Malik. "You are to attack him the hardest first, we'll keep him busy while you do. Try to stay strong…he my be more powerful then he seems." Another wave of nods. "Go." Everyone shot off in different directions, all darting from area to area, closer and closer to where Conda was standing. The man smirked and drew a long sharp sword. Yami's running lessened slightly at the sight of the blade in that mans hand. He smiled.

"Stop!!" He screamed. Everyone suddenly stopped and looked over at Yami in confusion.

-Yami, what the hell…!?- Yugi hissed. The former pharaoh grinned.

--You'll see Aibou-- he said back. Yami then looked over at Conda, who had an equal confusion in this.

"Well now…did it sink in that you can't defeat me!" He chuckled. Yami shook his head and sent back an equal evil grin.

"No, actually you can't win…well, not with that sword your carrying there…" Conda glanced at his weapon.

"Heh, what about it?" Yami grinned again and snorted.

"Good question…well, that's mine and it has a special spell on it so it cannot hurt or touch us…dumbass…" Conda stared at him. Yami's grin widened.

"You see…that was mine 3,000 year's ago. I have no idea how you got it, but it does you no good in this battle bastard!!" Yami laughed. Conda stared at him in disbelief.

"H-how do you know!?" He yelled. Yami's grin vanished and he groaned.

"Just try and hit me…go on, stab that thing through my heart." Yami chuckled. Everyone was staring at Yami.

-Yami!! NO, what are you doing!!- Yugi screamed at him. Yami sensed his hikari's distress and sent a wave of reassurance to him.

--Shh…I'll be fine, don't you worry-- He said back. Then the pharaoh turned to his opponent.

"So, are you going to attack me, or just stand there shivering?" He mocked. He held up his index finger, ticking it back in forward. "Tch, you have less gut's then I thought you did…" Conda was glaring at him now, and then shot forward, strait at Yami. The red-eyed man stood still and the oncoming assault came. Conda swung up the blade and threw all of his weight into the blade and it came within an inch of Yami's skin. Suddenly, the blade stopped right before it struck Yami's chest and created a force so strong that it flung Conda back at least 5 feet away from Yami. The Egyptian laughed as Conda went flying onto the ground in front of him.

"Well!? You see how useless it will be…if that's your only weapon your in big trouble-" Yami suddenly stopped, and clutched his cheast for a second. Yugi stared at his other questionably.

-Yami…Yami-koi, is everything all right?- Yugi asked. He heard a faint yes from the other side of the link.

--Y-yes…I'm fine, he just stretched the shadows again that's all…-- he slowly said, sliding his hand to his chest and coughing lightly. Faintly, he heard laughter from Conda.

"Well well, I guess the great pharaoh has become _weak_!!" He sneered. Yami looked up and glared at him.

"Why you…you fucking bastard…" he seethed through his clenched teeth. Yugi growled at him slightly as well. Lord Conda just smirked.

"Soon…soon you all will perish, just because you bonded yourself with the shadows…I can stretch them all over this country, this continent…this _earth_!!! None of you will survive…" he whispered the last part. The yami's and hikari's stared at the darkening sky, then to the other halves.

"What do we do…?" Yugi whispered. "We have to kill him but…" the boy trailed off. Ryou looked at the sand.

"Were becoming to weak to even fight…how can we win if we can't fight at the top of our game!" He half yelled half whispered to everyone. They nodded. Yami spoke up.

"He can't kill me, Yugi, Ryou or Malik with that sword…but it can kill you two," he turned to Marik and Bakura. They stared at him.

"Why can it kill us, but not you guys?" Bakura hissed. Yami sighed.

"Because you used to be evil back then, _remember_!" he hissed. Bakura nodded, then gasped and started doubling over in pain. Ryou ran to his side.

"B-Bakura…what's wrong…!?" The boy yelled. Yami walked over to him.

"We have to end it now…no other choice…" Yami whispered. The other's nodded. Then Yugi smiled.

"Then lets stop flapping our mouths and kill him already! God, common everyone…let's do what we do best…" And at that he turned to face Conda. "Get ready you bastard!!!" the boy screamed.

"You are going d-o-w-n!!!" Screamed Yami and Bakura in unison taking their thumbs and pointing them down. Conda smirked at them.

"Then come and get me…"

**DMYY-** I'm soooooooooooooorry!! This chapter is not one of my favs, already I can see that! My mind was on other things when I wrote it XD XD. So sorry! Please review though! Oh…and beware of…some…stuff next chappie… not disturbing but…sad I guess. Anyway, please review!


	22. Death…can never bring good

DMYY- Thank you all for the reviews! I will like to say…this chappie may be sad for some of you…so…yeah XD sorry!

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

(Entry)

**Chapter 22- Death…can never bring good**

(Yugi: Were in a tight spot…

Yami: We don't know where our friends are and are getting weaker by the second.

Yugi: I hope this can end well…cuz if it doesn't…

Yami: No one is safe…)

Thunder rolled and Lightning cracked across the darkened sky. The usually golden pyramids were turned black. The shadows covering all of the morning sky. Each light and dark stood in a fighting stance, readying to attack Conda…fight to the death. Each readied for pain that might come about in this battle. Yugi glared at the opponent they had standing in front of them. Conda smirked.

"Well…" lightning flashed. "Are you going to attack me or just standing there creating suspense…?" He mocked. Yugi's eyed narrowed more. He flicked out his sword out of the sleet at lurched forward. Yami immediately followed suit as him and his aibou flew through the air, in exact since with the thunder that rumbled across the sky. The neared Conda and each drew their blades up for an attack and swung them down. Conda stood still as the two stronger beings came flying at him. Just when the blades swung right where Conda was standing, a blinding flash of lighting lit up the sky. Yugi and Yami jumped back; just to see Conda standing there unhurt. Yugi's eyes widened.

"W-what the fuck…" he murmured. Suddenly they saw a head rolling on the ground. Conda smiled.

"Would you look at that…you didn't hit me…I just blocked it with a little old friend of yours…" he laughed a high cold laugh. Yugi back up.

-Oh god…- he whispered.

--W-we didn't…--

-Kill him…- Yugi ended, clutching his blade. -He…used Honda as a shield…no…- Yami slowly drew an arm over to Yugi's arm and clutched it.

--M-move away…don't keep staring at it…-- Yami whispered to Yugi, pulling him into his arms. Yugi grabbed onto his loves shirt.

-We killed him…we killed him…- he whispered over and over, burring his face into Yami's chest. -No no no no no no…- Yami petted his hair softly.

--Shhhh…it's all right…just hope Osiris will judge his fairly…and for him to rest peacefully-- Yami whispered. Yugi's rambling slowly stopped and his tears decreased.

-Yes…his soul will rest in peace…I know it. Good friend…rest in heaven- Yugi whispered again, pulling out of Yami's embrace. Ryou and the others ran up to their side and looked at Honda's head with disgust.

"Dear gods…how can anyone take a life like that…" Ryou whispered. The other's nodded. Malik placed his hand over the head and muttered an Egyptian prayer. After the resisting was done, he pulled his hand away and bowed. As he stood, he glared at Conda.

"Bastard!! You RA FORSAKEN BASTARD!!!" he screamed. "How can you take lives so easily, use them as shields!! You sicken me!!" He spat. Marik stepped in as well.

"No one should suffer that kinda death!" The yami yelled. As the two blondes rated on, Yugi glanced down at the disintegrating head.

-I'm glad he couldn't see it was us who did it…- Yugi murmured slowly. Yami agreed.

--Yes…now he doesn't have to have and questions or doubts about how he died and can have a clear trial-- Yami said yet again. Yugi nodded.

-Lets hope…- he muttered yet again. Bowing his head and saying a few chosen words before Honda fully diapered. Yami looked up to Lord Conda, anger radiating off his entire being, making the shadows grow uneasy and make a loud crack of thunder shake the whole desert.

"You will pay for what you have done…" he whispers so quietly, only Yugi could hear him. Bakura walked in front of the pharaoh, his hikari right next to him.

"Never, do I EVER let something like this go unnoticed," he murmured coldly. Ryou nodded.

"None of us will let you…even if all the rest of us die…you will go down with us." The others in the light's group nodded. As did the other darks. Ryou pulled out a bow and an arrow. He gently placed the arrow onto the bow and pulled it back. Bakura disappeared as he shot the bow and shot forward, whipping out multiple knives. Marik and Malik darted forward as well, to back Ryou and Bakura up. Yugi and Yami followed suite. Conda jumped to the side, letting the arrow gently fly past his body. Then he darted forward just as Bakura descended upon him with his sword. Conda suddenly at that point had to jump into the air to avoid the knives that came heading his way from the other albino. Ryou glared at him as he leaped into the air and the albino then followed. Right behind him came Bakura. Conda smirked. They had followed him…a silly mistake. The vile one then turned in midair and turned toward them, muttering a few words and launching a huge blast of shadows. The boy's fell still as the blades of the shadows sliced over their face, arms, legs, abdomen, chest and back. Yugi watched in horror as his two friends fell to the ground, blood spraying all over the sand. The life giving liquid seeping into the grains of the desert and turning them red. Yugi practically screamed as he ran over to Ryou and Bakura's still forms. It took Yami's brain to fully function what happened, but then ran over with Yugi. Marik and Malik had already ran before Yugi and Yami had even moved. Yugi and Marik immediately bent down and rolled Ryou over. Yami and Marik rolled Bakura over as well. They starred into ghost white faces. Their eyes were closed, thank god, Yugi thought. If they were open…he would defiantly lose it. Yami was shaking the tomb robber, trying to hold back his tears. Yugi and Malik's were already flowing down their cheeks. Yami screamed at Bakura to wake up…the two didn't move…didn't talk…didn't breath. They laid in the sand, face as white as their hair…eyes closed so they didn't need to match the white now covering the boy's bodies. All around them was red. Red sand, red blood covered bodies, and the others…with their now bloodied hands. Yugi slowly let go of Ryou's shoulders and laid him down fully. Yami had stopped his attempt of shaking Bakura, not bothering to conceal his tears. Yugi slowly crawled over to him and nestled his face in Yami's neck and cried. Malik and dived into Marik's embrace and let his emotions be covered no longer. The four cried together, all feeling each other's pain. The remaining two darks clung to their lights protectively. The poor lights…they were turning into the heart-giving ones once again. Almost half of the balance was wiped away, and the shadows noticed. The stole light from the lights and made them weep again. They drove themselves into the darks and made them want to kill again. The darks still clung to light, that would never change. And the lights cling to their darks, which also would never change. Yami grasped Yugi tightly, trying to relive the tears flowing down his lovers face.

--Yugi…shhh…aibou, it's all right. Shhh…-- Yami whispered. Yugi cried harder though.

-No…no, no no no no no…not all right…not all right…- the boy whispered. Yami new he couldn't stop Yugi's tears…he could barley stop his own. Two of the greatest friends…their other balance…was gone. With some of their light and darkness gone…they were weak. Or, getting weaker. But still…they sill could win…right? They still had power right? They just couldn't give in, not give into this beast that was created by a friend and had her spirit in it. NO, they had to destroy it, kill the thing that has upset the balance. They destroyed the creator…now thy just had to destroy the creation. The hikari's wouldn't give into that overwhelming light that was starting to blind them. The darks wouldn't give into the push to kill…stay true to their other. If not, balance will tip and the world would fall into blinding light…or deep dark death.

**DMYY-** SOOOOOO sorry for the shortness!! THEY WILL KILL HIM!! **THEIR DEATHS WILL NOT GO UNAVENGED!!! **You hear CONDA!!! You will DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!! Ahem sorry, now people, please PLEASE don't kill me!! I'm sorry!! The ending will turn out good…um…yeah Hem…well now…-slowly moves away from RyouxBakura fangirls- I'll just _move_ out this door…and run!! -Says quickly before being killed- Please review!! Aiiiiiiiiiie!!! OO -runs away from oncoming fangirls and sister(who is ryou/bakura fangirl)- OO


	23. Can we win…this battle

**DMYY**- Thank you ALLLLL for the reviews . Thankies

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

'_Thoughts_' 

(Entry)

**Chapter 23- Can we win…this battle**

(Yugi: Ryou and Bakura are gone…

Yami: I can't believe it…how can they be gone…

Yugi: Our power is slipping away.

Yami: We doubt that we'll win and live through this fight.)

They all stood silent, gazing teary eyed at their fallen opponents on the ground. None moved…each just sat in silence…well as silent as you can be while crying. Malik slowly drew his hand over their bodies and muttered and Egyptian prayer. When he was done, he fell back into Marik's embrace and let his tear's fall freely again. Yami sat up on his heel's and bowed slightly to the unmoving bodies as well and whispered a prayer that of a high priest. Soon, he was done and settled back onto his knees, holding onto Yugi tightly. He slowly stood, trying to guide Yugi with him, but the boy did not want to move. Yami stopped when he was on is heels again, noticing his love wasn't following. The pharaoh grasped Yugi's arms and heaved him to his feet, Yugi leaning on Yami for support. Physically…and mentally. Marik and Malik had also stood up straight, each holding onto the other tight. Yami gently eased Yugi into his arms upright then turned to Conda. "Lord" Conda stepped back slightly when the pharaoh turned to him. His eyes were red…blood red and his pupils had turned to mere slits. They were more deep and vile then ever before. It seemed as if a demon was living behind those eyes, waiting to take control of this human body. They were sending off a red aura, making the pharaoh glow. Marik had the same glowing eyes, but his were a deep purple and didn't have the same demon-like affect as Yami's did. The blondes, were alsopupil-less. The lights had turned slightly to him, and their eyes were ice cold, but still letting tears fall out of them. Yami growled at Conda quietly.

"You Ra be damn bastard!!" He screamed, anger in his aura setting the shadows alight. Conda saw streams of them fly around him and the field. "What kind of human are you…" Yami whispered icily. Conda started to laugh making Yami narrow his eyes to mere slits. Their opponent soon stopped.

"You're calling me not-human!? What about you Mr. Glowing-red-eyes! How is that human!!" Yami growled at him yet again. Conda laughed yet again. "And you're growling! How human is that!?" He mocked. Suddenly Yugi jumped in.

"Shut you trap you fuken son of a bitch!! We don't kill for the damn pleasure like you do!" Yugi shirked. Conda smirked.

"But then there's the acceptation to that…I _can_ kill…you guys can't. I am at full power and you four…well, your weak, while I am fresh…" Yugi slowly closed his mouth.

-Yami…he's right…we are getting weak…- he whispered. Yami sighed.

--I know aibou….I know…we just have to last out a little while longer…just stay strong-- The pharaoh said back. Yugi sighed slowly.

-B-but what if- Yami cut him off.

--Aibou! Just believe we can win, and we will…-- Yami turned to him and put two hands onto his lights shoulders. --You just have to believe…all right?-- Yami whispered. --We can still beat him-- Yugi smiled.

-R-right…- the boy said slowly. Yami smiled lightly and gave Yugi a peck on the cheek. Behind them, the two blondes were walking over to them. Marik said something first.

"I will not rest until this…this "thing" is dead!!" He half whispered half yelled. Yami nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know…just give me a second…" Yami put a hand onto his chin, pondering. Soon he looked up at Conda.

"Every man for himself," he whispered. "Every man for himself….."

With the gang

Joey was running around the hidden area they were in. Anzu, and Honda had both disappeared not to long ago and he was starting to worry. Ishizu had gone out looking for them and the blonde was pacing back and forth again and again. Serenity and Rebecca were both sitting on the ground, staring at Joey go back and forth along the sand. Rebecca soon spoke up.

"Joey…" he turned to her. "…Are we going to die…?" She whispered. Joey looked to the ground and stopped his pacing.

"I don't know 'Becca…I just don't know… I am worried 'bout Anzu and Honda though…I mean how could they just disappear like that…?" The teen plopped onto the ground next to the girls and put his face into his hands. Serenity scooted over and put her head onto his shoulder.

"I hope their ok…" she whispered. Joey looked over at her and smiled.

"Their fine," he answered, his voice not all certain though. Serenity looked up at him.

"They…are not fine…are they…" she said slowly. Joey shook his head.

"No sis…they aren't. Something made them disappear and I think it's the man Yug' and Yami want to kill…or well, he wants to kill them. But he took them for some reason…I know it." Suddenly there was a noise from outside of the bush. Ishizu appeared in their hideout, her eyes frantic.

"You must leave now!!" He whispered quickly at them. All three of the teens stood up at once.

"Why? What's wrong!?" Rebecca asked quickly. Ishizu shook her head.

"No time! You must run!! Run now!!" She turned back outside and then to them. "They are coming to take you! To use you three against Yami, Yugi, Marik and Malik! You must go!" They trio turned toward each other. Ishizu glared at them.

"Please you must go!!" She yelled again. Joey turned to her and nodded silently. He turned and led Rebecca and Serenity out of the bush and away from harm…or so they thought….

**DMYY-** I am so sorry for the shortness!! -bows- SORRY! Next one…much longer. When I wrote this…had writers block so it was REALLY shittey XD Anywho, review please


	24. The end has come…the death begins…

DMYY- Hehehh -giggles insanely- oh..it's over? (to yamilover) oh, my dear friend…this story has just begun…to everyone else...thaks for the reviews. And please read my bottom note ok?

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hiakri to Yami-

'_thoughts'_

(Entry)

**Chapter 24- The end has come…the death begins…**

(Yami: We are on our last bit of life…

Yugi: I-I don't think we can last much longer. Everything…one is dying…

Yami: Our destiny…has come…

Yugi: and it brings death…in its wake)

Two girls and one boy were running as fast as they could thought the desert area. The small one with blond hair finally fell to her knees.

"J-Joey…we…can't outrun them…" she wheezed. Joey and Serenity whipped around to face her. The older blonde grabbed Rebecca's arms and lifted her onto his back and started to run again.

"We can…we got to find Yami…a-and Marik…and everyone else…" he said, his breaths coming in sharp gasps. Suddenly Joey felt the sand under his feel begin to harden and turn dark. The teen slowly stopped, as did Serenity. He placed Rebecca down to examine the ground.

"What the…" he whispered. He scooped up some of the sand. It was black, and felt more like clay. "What happened to the sand…it turned dark…" Rebecca looked down as well.

"I don't know…but maybe if we go towards where it's darker…then the other's are there…?" She asked. Serenity nodded for her brother.

"It's worth a try…what do we have to lose?" Joey stood up.

"A lot Serenity…we have _a lot_ to lose…"

(TO THE FIGHT!!! WHAT YOUR ALLLLLLLLLLL WAITING FOR!)

Four different streak of light shot towards the one lone clocked man. The clocked one jumped up high, each beam hitting the ground, creating a large multicolored ball of energy. Which the shadows consumed in merely a second. The four 'teens' dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. The smallest hiakri turned to his dark.

"The shadows are consuming every energy blast we shoot…we can't hold on for much longer…" he yelled. The pharaoh turned to him.

"I know Yugi…but we have to win…no matter what it takes…" Yugi stared at his dark.

-…Koi…what about whose left…Rebecca…and Joey and Serenity…?- Yami shook his head.

--I don't know Aibou…what happened to them…I just don't know…-- Yami answered. Suddenly his head shot up and his body stilled. Marik, Malik and Yugi all stared at him.

-Koi, what is it! What's wrong!?- Yugi asked quickly. Yami stayed still.

--I sense someone coming…not dark…not magic either…it's a mortal…no mortal_'s _souls…--Yugi whipped around to look at him.

-Joey, Serenity and Rebecca…- The two's teens eyes widened.

"Oh no…" they said at once. Marik and Malik were watching Yugi and Yami, but also Conda. He seemed to have sensed these mortal's entering the shadows and he to had stopped to scan the area. He grinned and began to laugh. Four heads shot up to stare at him.

"It looks like your little friends are coming for an early death…well…let be _speed_ them up a little bit…" He chuckled, raising his arm up. Yami snorted.

--His damn puns again Aibou…--Yugi nodded.

-Fucken son of a bitch…- he whispered back. Conda suddenly snapped his fingers and three figures appeared out of thin air in front of them and fell onto the earth.

(Their point of view)

Joey, Rebecca and Serenity dropped onto the hard earth. Joey was rubbing his back and the other girls their sides. He opened his eyes to see pure darkness. Because he had no magic inside of him, he could not see through the thinking clouds of the shadows.

"W-where are we…?" He asked himself. He looked around the area but only saw black. He quickly stood up, whipping from side to side.

"What happened…why is it so dark!?"

(The yami and hikari's)

Yugi was watching his blonde friend whip from side to side, his gaze passing over them but not able to actually see them through the thick shadows.

--Aibou…try calling him over in this direction! We have to get him away from Conda quickly!--Yami said rapidly. Yugi nodded.

"Joey!!!" He yelled.

Joey whipped up. Was that Yugi? Serenity and Rebecca were clutching his arm, but stopped scanning the area when that voice rang out of the darkness.

"Joey, Serenity, come this way!!" Joey turned toward where the voice was coming from and ran. Though he couldn't see what was even an inch in front of him, he still sprinted faster then he ever thought he could run. Suddenly, out of the darkness, he saw four faint figures. Quickly, Joey slid to a stop, Rebecca and Serenity right behind him. He gasped for breath, then looked up at Yugi, who was now standing right in front of him. The teens eyes were luminous in the darkness, but the showed no emotion inside of them, the boy on purposely putting a shield over his emotions.

"Yug…what…why could you know where I was…?" Joey asked.

"Were in the shadow realm at the moment…or well, it's been brought here. You can't see through it but we can," he answered. Serenity looked up as well and looked around.

"W-where's…Ryou and Bakura…?" She asked. Each of the boys stiffened. Yami walked next to his hikari and looked over at them.

"Ryou and Bakura are gone…they're dead…" He said, his voice cracking slightly at the end, but trying to cover it up. Rebecca, Joey and Serenity all gasped. Serenity covering her mouth in shock and the other's staring at Yami.

"Y-your…lying aren't you Yami…please tell my you're lying…" Rebecca whispered. Yugi shook his head for his dark.

"Their dead Rebecca…I'm sorry… But the person who killed them…was the same one who killed Anzu and Honda…" Joey head snapped up at the name Honda. "Reds' gone too…" He hung his head. "No one else is left…but us." Joey stood there, frozen in place as the news came hammering down on them. He could see tear's leaking out of Yugi's eyes and Yami placing a hand around his waist.

"Yami…how can you beat this "Conda" guy…he's already killed so many people…?" Yami looked up at him, his eyes saddening.

"I don't know how we'll do it Joey…"

"Are you all done bickering yet!" A voice rang out of the shadows. Each person turned toward the voice.

"Conda…" Yami growled, his eyes reddening more. Joey glanced over at the last two yami's uncertainly. Something just didn't seem right from them.They seemed...darker...eviler.

'Somehow I feel…that Yami and Marik…won't protect us. Something's different about them… and Yugi and Malik too…' Joey couldn't help but look away when his eyes met Yami's. Eyes that are begging to kill. Suddenly, a large burst of energy washed over him. The blonde staggered slightly, as did Serenity and Rebecca, but the yami and hikari's seemed to feel nothing. 

"What was that!?" Rebecca said quickly.

"A small energy blast from Conda…" Yugi said coldly.

-Yami…if they could barley stand up through that…what will happen when they get stronger…?- Yami looked over to him.

--I don't know…the weak ones to us are strong to them…and Conda's weak attacks spread over to large of an area to dodge…-- Yami sighed, rubbing his temples.

--Lets just end it aibou…we have to kill him now!-- Yugi nodded, slinging one foot forward, he readied to attack. Yami glanced over at Marik and Malik. The two blondes nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Yugi glanced over at his mortal friends.

"Everyone…when me and Yami run, you three run the other way…don't hesitate at all…run," and at that the boy shot off into the darkness. Yami nodded to them and shot off as well. Joey watched them for a second, then turned on his heal and ran. Rebecca and Serenity close on his tail. Though he could barley see and inch in front of himself, he didn't stop…until…someone stopped him…

Yugi darted through the darkness, gaining on Conda fast. Yami fell in synce right next to him. He drew out his sword.

--No hesitation…no doubt…-- he whispered. Yugi nodded, drawing out daggers; four in each hand. Malik fell aside Yami and Marik aside Yugi. Yugi grinned, sliding to a stop and darting back. Marik on the other had, flew into the air. The pharaoh and tomb keeper kept on going head on to where Conda stood. Conda twitched slightly as the two bonded with the shadows came upon him. The pharaoh's eyes took on an insane hue as he neared closer and closer to his prey. Suddenly he darted away as well, leaving Malik alone. Conda's eyes took on a confused aurora. And then, Malik stopped.

"_Confused!!" _A voice rang out from above. Conda looked around. The shadows have somehow thickened. So both hikari's were hidden and the pharaoh was as well.

"Don't worry you little lord ass…" Malik seethed. His opponent turned back to him. "You will be heading to hell shortly…" The teen took out a knife and drew his tongue over it. "Soon…your blood will be covering this…it'll taste so sweet." Conda made an odd growling sound in the depths of his throat, and then smiled. He placed his hand out, saying nothing, but his blank eyes flashing slightly. Malik suddenly coughed violently, covering his mouth as blood splattered out. Also, another being, which for a while was in mid-air, fell to the ground. Yami was clutching his chest as more blood poured out of his mouth. Conda started to laugh.

"Do you not forget you little _bond_ with the shadows!? Every time I stretch it more, you all lose power!" Slowly Yami raised his head to glare at Conda, a smile plastered on his face. Standing up slowly as well he kept on grinning.

"NOW!!" He screamed. Suddenly two shaped formed out of the darkness, right behind Conda. They drew up their daggers and plunged them into the man's back. The man's mouth was open in a silent scream and blood sprayed all out in front of him. The two lights brought their daggers back out of his back and dashed over to where their darks stood, turning away from 'Conda'. Yugi slowly stopped in front of Yami.

-Are you going to be alright…?- he asked. Yami grinned and nodded. They both looked back to where Conda stood…but then they saw that he had disappeared yet again, leaving another body in his place. Yugi turned around fully to see…the dead body of Joey… Yami growled.

--No…he did it again…he managed to switch himself with Joey…but how…?-- Yami whispered. Yugi just moved farther behind Yami.

-Yami, how many times to we have to keep doing this!! When will he die!!- Yugi screamed.

--When he runs out of people to sacrifice instead of himself…-- he whispered. Yugi looked up at him then to the dead Joey. The blonde's body, now, has slowly started to disincarnate into the shadows. Marik closed his eyes, muttering a prayer yet again. When he opened them, Joey was fully gone.

"So…your just going to keep on killing your friends!?" A figure walked out of the darkness. "That doesn't sound very friend-ish to me…" he started to laugh. The four boys glared at him. Conda smirked yet again.

"You all are starting to bore me…so for my own little amusement, I killed you other friends…it actually was more entertaining then you four…" Conda licked his lips. "How fun…maybe you'll all become more amusing when I kill you…" Yami growled at him.

-…H-h-how…can we beat…him…- Yugi whispered slowly. Yami looked over to him.

--We can beat him by killing him…-- he looked over to Marik and Malik.

"We're wasting time…we have to kill him now!" Yami hissed. The other two nodded. Conda yawned.

"B-O-R-I-N-G!" He said, yawning again. He then smiled. "How's about I kill you right now…ya know…like this…" Conda placed his hands together and began to mutter out worlds rapidly. Glowing red objects began to appear out in mid air next to him. More and more came rapidly out. The two lights and darks took a hesitant step back. Conda snapped open his eyes and flung his hands forward. Each little red ball came shoot forward with sudden speed. Yami's eyes widened as they all turned to daggers. He immediately snatched Yugi around the middle and shot into the air. Malik did the same to his hikari, but once he wrapped his hands around the boy's middle, a hand shot out of the ground, snatching his leg.

"_No one can escape the knives of death…_" Conda said, from under the ground. Malik immediately let go of Marik.

--Marik run!! Run now!!!-- The boy darted up, but then saw his dark wasn't coming. He shot back down. The darker blonde's eyes widened.

--Marik! Go!! NOW!!!-- He screamed. Marik smiled.

-You think I'll leave you here…- He grabbed his other's arm, pulling on it hard, attempting to pull his dark out of the ground. Suddenly, Conda let go of Malik's leg and sunk into the ground. Making Marik and his dark fall back onto the earth. The hikari turned to jump but then a razor sharp dagger slashed into his leg. He winced, losing feeling in his leg. Malik saw his injured hikari and attempted to grab him and jump, but the flood of the daggers were to close. One shot into Malik's arm and many more through his chest. Millions and millions of daggers streaking through their arms and legs. Both teens start to fall to the ground, but then more knives skewered through their chests and stomach making them jump violently back up straight. Up higher in the air, both of the other dark and light turned to see their comrades being sliced. Yugi's eyes widened as he suddenly lost where Marik and Malik were in the sea of knives. Yami clutched his hikari tighter, hoping his love didn't try and jump down to save his fellow friends. Soon, the knives passed and they could see them again. Though now…Yugi wished the daggers had never disappeared after all. Lying on the deep sand, were two bodies. You could barley tell who was who…considering they were covered in so much blood. Yugi's eyes widened more and tears began to leak out of them. Yami immediately switched around in mid air to head back to the earth. As soon as they touched the soil Yugi shot out of his other's embrace and over to where Marik and Malik laid. He dared not touch then, or get to near. He fell to his knees in front of them and punched the ground with his fist, crying. Yami immediately came over next to him and kneeled down as well, snaking his arms around his lights middle, tears falling freally out of his eyes. Staring down at his fallen comrades.

--…Dear Ra…they were completely massacred…-- he whispered. Yugi began to cry more and latched his arms around Yami, like when Ryou and Bakura died. Yami, in turn, embraced his hikari back and bowed low to the tomb keepers.

"My you both rest in peace with the gods…great keepers of the pharaohs…" Yami whispered, leaning back to comfort his other, who was in a fit of tears.

"Y-Yami…" he said, hiccupping from the tears. Yami petted his hair.

--Aibou…it's alright, I'm still here…-- He looked up at the bodies, which disintegrated into soft sand, and gently blew away. The shadows instantly began to churn and rumble with anger. Yami could feel them begging him to kill whatever was in sight, but the pharaoh shook them off. Instead he tried to comfort his light as best he could. The crimson-eyed pharaoh felt so sorry for the little light. Yugi, before he got Yami or met any of the other lights and darks, hated violence so much. Now that they were gone, Yugi was beginning to become scared of the shadows that were surrounding the area and not wanting to move from that spot.

-N-n-no…Y-yami…why…- Yugi slowly whispered. Yami nuzzled his other in an attempt to calm him down.

--Shh little one…it's alright …common now…let's get up now…-- Yami helped Yugi to his feet. The boy swayed slightly and immediately clutched to his dark.

-I don't want to fight anymore…- he whispered, shaking his head over and over. Yami's eyes softened.

"Aibou…if we want revenge on them…we're going to have to keep on fighting…" Yugi looked up at him and then nodded slowly.

-I-I know…but…- he started to shake his head and burry his face into Yami's chest. -…Everyone is gone…- Yami petted Yugi's hair and looked up to where Conda stood. The man was staring at them, with unfeeling cold eyes. His lips, though, were turned up into a smirked.

"Well now…" Yugi looked up at the voice. "It seems we are still uneven…two against one…why don't I…change that…" Suddenly, he disappeared. Yami clutched Yugi tighter, attempting to shield his if Conda decided to hurt his hikari. Yugi, however, pushed him away. Wipping way his tears, he looked up at his confused yami..

-Yami…no, if you try to do that, your giving yourself a disadvantage…don't worry…- the boy forsed a smile. -I won't be weak any longer.- The pharaoh smiled.

--You've never been weak.-- He answered to the boy softly. Yugi smiled, wiping his face of stray tears and turning so his back was up against his other. Waiting for their opponent to come. Rapidly, out of the darkness, Conda appeared, daggers in hand…ready to strike. Right…in front of Yugi.

"Now comes the death of the light, and the destruction of darkness!!!!!"

tbc...

DMYY- Ok, there ya go! Anyhwo, i have to say, going away for four days, so i cna't update meh story all then so, i gave you this chappie before i left! Arn't I nice? Anywho, i might be able to update over that time...don't now if i can. At meh relitives house and all XD Anyhwo, there ya go! Please REVIEW!!!


	25. The end has come…

DMYY- Ok...at relatives house and just cheacked meh e-mails. Saw all the reviews...and was like...OMFG!! O.O i have like...a lot of reviews! -smiles- yay, and so, to be nice here it is! The final chappie! Home you all LIKE!!! 

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

'_Thoughts' _

(Journal)

**Chapter 25- The end has come…**

(Yugi: There all dead…all of them…gone…

Yami: We will fight to our deaths...to avenge them.

Yugi: but the shadows are angry again…

Yami: There…pressing into our minds…trying to control us.

Yugi: Go away shadows…go…away…)

Yami snatched Yugi and darted out of the way as Conda came crashing down, skidding to a halt on the ground. The pharaoh and hikari landed a good five feet away from the enemy. Yami set Yugi back onto the dark soil, and both whipped to face Conda. The darkened one grinned evilly at the two boys…they did not grin back. In fact, they winced in a pain that Conda knew was caused by. Yugi slowly held a hand up to his had, closing one eye.

-Y-Yami…I can feel them intruding…they won't stop…- Yugi whispered. Yami nodded his head and sent a wave of reassurance and comfort to his hikari.

--Shhh little one…it'll be all right. It's going to be ok-- Actually…Yami had no idea if everything was going to be ok or fine. To be honest…it wasn't. The shadows were on their last two resources to the outside world, and they weren't going to let them die. It was something that barley happened…but when it did…nothing could stop it. It was like when a light falls or dies and the yami goes insane. (DMYY- Not read chapter 9…if you didn't then read it you dumasses!!!) But…now there was no way to stop it…unless the enemy dies or the world is destroyed in the process. The shadows will, inch by inch, flow into the remaining light and dark until…both lose their minds to the shadows…and the shadows, like a human, have a will…a will that can nver break. No matter how strong a light's or dark's soul is…they are born from the shadows and the shadows created them long ago. The shadows are stronger…and their pawns are about to lose their mind.

Yugi pushed the edging in shadows back, and slowly drew his hand back to his side. He flicked his hands out and four small daggers appeared in his hand. Yami did the same thing, but conjured up a sword. Conda smirked. _'The boys are weak…they're falling into the darkness,'_ he grinned more. _'Soon…they will lose their minds…and at that moment I'll strike. I've already weakened the shadows, they are of no concern to me.' _And at that, Conda darted forward to meet the boy's head on. Yugi and Yami darted out of the way, but Conda foresaw it. He darted into the air as well and threw his daggers forward, creating more and more from the shadows, launching them again and again. Yugi held up his daggers to his face and began to hit away each one. But, with the shadows trying to consume him, and already fighting for so long, he was slower on his movements and could not block all. Yami didhelped him, but he to…was being weakened. Suddenly, Yugi's moves faulted and a dagger streaked through his arm. Immediately, his dark saw this and he stopped blocking the daggers coming right toward him to help Yugi. But…that did not happen. A dagger suddenly struck through his leg and he was delayed to help his light. Both dropped to the ground from the air, and tried to keep their movements up. Soon, the daggers stopped short, leaving both look-alikes barley standing. Both bloodied and breathing heavily, they managed to gather up enough energy to stand up in a fighting stance. But now, they were weakened more, and a small crack had appeared in their mind that lead it to the shadow realm. And the shadows saw it. Conda had stopped so that he could conjure up more blades, but he noticed, at that one précis moment, when suddenly both teens winced, and all became silenced. Conda stopped short as the two teens suddenly clutched their head's in pain as the shadows flowed into them. Yugi was the one who felt it first. And soon, through that little crack in their barrier, the shadows took over. Yugi stumbled back and his vision began to blur and turn white. He could see nothing, not even his own dark next to him.

-Y-Yami…- he ground out. He could faintly hear the reply from his other.

--Aibou…I'm…still…here-- Yugi could hear strain in his other's mental voice. Yugi felt his knees buckling as the strain increased on his mind.

-I-I'm scared…m-make it stop…!- Yugi screamed, mainly to himself. Though Yami heard him.

--I-I'm sorry…hikari…-- and that was the last time Yugi heard his other's voice. Yami could barley hear his light though the great pounding throb in his head and he slowly lost control. He was being plunged into the shadows as Yugi was being plunged into light. They were feeding off of them…the shadows were consuming everything the boys had. Memories, life…everything but one tiny thought. The thought that the boys banned from the shadows to take or consume. Their love…for the each other. But memories of their friends and family and everything that has happened to them…was now gone. They had fully destroyed the lights and darks' minds. They were free. Conda waited as the two fell to their knees on the ground. He smirked. Now he could dispose of them and get rid of their interference for good. But, of course, that was not so. The boys were on the ground hissing in pain, their bodies transforming to be fitted for the shadows. Yami's hair and suddenly shimmered into a black color with red streaks running through them and his blonde bangs turning red. Yugi's hair flowed into a shimmering silver with great golden streaks now running through them. Conda's smirk began to falter. Why was their power regenerating and growing? Something was wrong…oh so very wrong. Soon, thetwo assasinsbegan to shake less in pain and their hands left their heads. Both shakily stood up straight and looked down at their hands and bodies. Now, Conda's face was no longer occupied by a smile…but a very very worried frown. The shadows stopped examining their new bodies and looked up at Conda. The man stepped back slightly. The boys' eyes had completely changed. Yugi's were now shimmering silver. And Yami's were and deep red. Much darker then before. The pupils in their eyes gone. They were both grinning at him, fangs glistening in their mouths. Conda stepped back again. He blinked once…and they were gone. The vile one whipped around to try and pick up on this power, but the shadows completely hid them from Conda. All of a sudden, a hand appeared out of nowhere and wrapped it's self around his neck. Digging sharp nails into the soft skin. Conda noticed this immediately and pushed to get away, but another arms snaked its way around his wait, digging their nails in again; keeping him from moving. Conda tried glancing back to see who his capture was, but he was held firmly in place. Suddenly, in front of him, darkness appeared. Forming out a being. Conda's eyes widened and he began to shake. Soon, out of the darkness, appeared Yami. His eyes were narrowed and his grin was widened in amusement. Conda also felt breath on his neck and his capturer move up so he could see his face. He was looking into deep, unfeeling cold silver orbs. He started to squirm to get away again, making the boy chuckle in amusement. He moved up and bared his fangs, puncturing Conda's skin as a warning to stay still. The man stilled. He then turned his eyes back on Yami, who was now walking slowly toward him, his grin widening with each step. He soon came up to be nearly a couple inches from Conda's face. He brought up a cold finger and stroked the man's face, laughing as Conda winced and tried to turn away. Suddenly, Yugi's pressure on holding him decreased and the hand moved away. Conda looked to his side in confusion. He heard the once innocent boy laugh softly.

"_Your just to easy…and I'm board…" _he felt Yami pass by him and over to his 'light'. Conda then heard Yugi's voice again. "_Let's play around with him for a bit…we can see how long he can take torture…"_ a laugh from the taller one.

"_Heh…that sounds fun…hide and seek in the shadows Conda…were it…now you go and hide……"_ and at that, Yugi pushed his victim away and they disappeared, their laughter echoing around him. Conda gently touched his wound, but then decided he had to get out of here…and fast. He began to run away from the shadows, hoping to find light…but to no avail. Unexpectedly, out of the darkness he heard the teasing voice of the hikari.

"_Ready or not Conda…here we come" _and that line was followed with laughter. Conda stopped short. He could hear laughter on all sides of himself. He turned to run again, but once he began to run, Yugi suddenly appeared in front of him.

"_Now where are we going now eh…" _a chuckle_. "Yami…I found our prey…"_ Conda immediately, after hearing Yugi say this, shot off away only to hit another.

"_Running so soon…the game has just started…" _mocked theloathingvoice of the dark. Conda growled, and drew out a knife and raised it up. Unfortunately, the hikari caught his arm.

"_Now now…don't be so hasty…" _The boy whispered. Conda growled again and yanked his hand out of Yugi's grasp and shot a ball of dark energy at the teen. Yugi's eyes widened a fraction as the energy blasted him backward. He landed a good five feet away now, on the ground. He sat up, whipping the blood off his face and snarling at the man. The silver-eyed teen's smirk was wiped off his face. Yami was no longer smiling as well. They, actually, both looked down right annoyed now.

"_Bastard…" _he heard the boy whisper, standing up. Conda smirked, trying to show he wasn't scared of these two. He quickly pulled out some more daggers and immediately launched them at Yugi and Yami, attempting to catch the off guard and kill them quickly. But…that was not so. No two same attacks will destroy them. They disappeared into the shadows just as some daggers whisked past them. Conda stopped throwing them, flipped the dagger so it was facing behind him and drove his arm back. He heard a gasp and saw small droplets of silver blood fall onto the ground. He immediately pulled his arm forward and turned around to see what he had hit. He saw Yugi there, his arm outstretched to grab onto Conda from the back. His arm slowly moved back in and moved up to clutch his left shoulder. The boys face scrunched up in pain as he touched the wound. Yami immediately appeared next to his hikari, a worried expression on his face. The light cracked an eye open and gave a small nod to him that he was all right. Conda stood a good ways away, just incase he made the other teen angry and he laughed at him. He waited for them to stop conversing together and to look up. Eventually, once Yugi took his hand away from his shoulder, they did looked up and damn did they look down right pissed. Yugi's mouth was hitched up in a scowl and Yami's was as well. Both boys' eyes were almost just mere slits and glowing brightly now. Conda raised his arm to launch another attack but suddenly had his movements stopped as Yami's eyes flashed red. His arms were raised in front of him, crossed, but now were like stone. Conda also tried to use his legs and feet, but to no avail. They were, as like his hands, stone. Yugi, as well as Yami, stood up straight. Yugi then closed his eyes, crossed his arms and began muttering a spell. Lines of dark rope sprung out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Conda, making him drop his dagger onto the sand. He struggled against the rope, but that only made it tighter. He stared down at darks line that surrounded him for a while, but soon looked up to the teens that wrapped him in this thing. They were both glaring at him, eyes still glowing, and ready to kill. They placed their hands together, palm on palm, and drew them above their heads. They both closed their eyes again and slowly moved back to back, their hands still touching. Conda's eyes widened as the boys begin to chant in unison and shadows began to envelop them. Now he struggled more. He knew what was happening, and he had to get away. The man tried to create a dagger from the shadows, but the rope had magic intertwined within it, and he could not. He suddenly heard a small sound come from where Yugi and Yami were and all went silent. He slowly, ever so slowly, looked up. He could see, through the darkness, four eyes. Two deep glowing red ones and two glowingsilver ones. Conda's eyes widened as the darkness disappeared and light came forth, blinding him. The river of light, now intertwined with darkness, came shooting forth toward Conda. He could not doge…he could not defend…he could not move. He was trapped. Pouring over the dessert sand, closer and closer it came…and he screamed. And no one heard him.

Sugoroku looked up at his TV, which was beginning to fuzz and crackle before the picture completely went away. The old man put down his rag that he was cleaning with and went over to his TV. It was only black and white and gray fuzz. He cocked his head to the side.

"Stupid soap opera station…"he muttered, changing it to the news station. There was a woman on the screen, who seemed to be worried and talking rapidly. Something looked to be troubling her, so he turned up the volume to find out.

"_Only a few minutes ago this happened. People report that thousands are already dead and it is spreading!" _Sugoroku looked more closely at the screen, the women seemed so nervous about something.

'_Hmm…kinda sounds like a deadly disease or something…' _he thought. He kept on watching.

"_No one knows what this is, but it is killing everything in its path. Trees and animals are disappearing and water suddenly evaporates into air. People say that this started in Cairo, Egypt approximally 15 minutes ago. What it was triggered by, no one knows. We go to a video taped there now." _The seen changed to, what looked like swirling colors of purple, black and dark blue. Sugoroku suddenly dropped the vase that he was polishing at that time.

'_T-That's…oh my god…' _he thought. The shadow realm. But there was also light entwined with the shadows, unlike the other times he's seen it. The woman holding the video camera was muttering things to herself.

"_I don't know what this thing is…but it got all dark suddenly…and it's…like killing everything… I don't know the fuck is going on…damn oh god…oh my god oh my god. Oh my-!!" _And at that, you could hear a scream and the camera died. The news caster came on again.

"_This phenomenon it spreading everywhere!! As we speak it has started to destroy the US and is coming here to Japan! Take cover now before it hits! Do not go in the open! Stay inside no matter what you do! Sta-" _And at that, Sugoroku turned it off. He was sweating slightly and his eyes were widened.

'_How could the shadow realm become so large to be destroying this whole earth…who…' _Then his head shot up. _'Yugi and Yami…!'_

_** To be continued…**_

**DMYY-** DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!! Sorry for the cliffie!!TTThere's gona be sequel to it! Promise! Hope you liked Destines Cannot Be Changed! And hope you love The Next Day of Fate..(i might change the title later XD!) Will be posted soooon! Please REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
